Do I Love Him?
by xMayuH
Summary: One day, 3 guys are transferred to Amu's school. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Souma Kukai and Fujisaki Nagihiko. Amu fell in love with Kukai, what will happen to all the girls favorite, Ikuto? Is it Jealousy? What will he do? And Utau? Ofc, that it's *****!
1. The Meeting

**Me : Heello Everyone!**

**Amu : Kyaah ! Cant wait to read the story ^^**

**Ikuto : Damn.. Amu isn't gonna be in love in me..**

**Kukai : Yo! Guess I'm going to be Amu's lover, Yoroshiku Hinamori !**

**Amu : *blush***

**Ikuto : Shut up Kukai! You're supposed to be my best friend!**

**Kukai : Sry Ikuto, cant resist a cute girl like Hinamori *smile***

**Ikuto : Kukai, you....... *angry***

**Amu : Mah mah Let's begin the chapter ..**

**Me : Yeaahh... xD**

**Ikuto & Everybody else : Pinkiie-Chan does not own Shugo Chara!**

_____________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 1 : The Meeting_**

**.: Normal POV :.**

"Amu-Chan! You're gonna be late for school!" Amu's mom called for Amu.

Running down from the stairs came Hinamori Amu. "Sorry mom, cant eat breakfast today, dont have enough time." Amu said.

"Bye mom!" Amu said and grabbed an apple, just in case if she would get hungry later on the day. The apple would remain in her bag.

As Amu ran too school, she could see alot of other students wearing the same schooluniform like herself.

"Amu!" A voice called. Rima, Amu's best friend was catching up too Amu. "Mornin' Rima, nice weather, isn't it?" Amu said brightly. "We dont have the time too talk about the weather now! We're gonna be late for the class!" Rima took Amu's hand and dashed to their school. "R-Rima! W-Waait! Slow down!"

When Amu saw that she was in the schoolyard Rima suddenly stopped. "Nee ne! Who's that?! I've never seen those guys before!" A girl whispered.

A distance from Rima were 3 new guys, in the middle were a long and tall guy, his hair were navy-blue and so were his eyes. To the left were an another guy, a bit shorter than the guy in the middle, he had brown hair and green eyes. And to the right, there were a guy who had long hair. His eyes were brown and his hair were purple/blue.

"A-Amu, have you seen those guys before?" Rima asked, her eyes were stalking the right-guy. "No, I haven't seen those guys before.."

Those 3 guys were suddenly surronded by all the girls, asking alot of questions. "Why do you have the same uniform like us, are you transferring to our school?" Yamabuki Saaya asked. "Yeah, we're new, yoroshiku." The middle-guy answered sexy.

"Kyaaaah!" The whole crowd were going insane. "Heey girl, you're in the way! Move!" And then Amu was pushed from a stranger.

**.: Amu's POV :.**

_Oh noo! I'm falling! Rima! Heelp!_

**.: Rima's POV :. **

"Amu!"

**.: Normal POV :.**

Amu was prepared to fall, and hurt herself. But no, someone was holding her shoulder. Amu turned her head and then she saw one of the boys, the boy with green eyes holding her from falling. He looked worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Amu wasn't sure what her view was showing her, a bishounen was holding her shoulders!

**.: Amu's POV :.**

_Omg, I'm heating up! Amu, Calm down! And do something! The whole crowd is watching!_

**.: Normal POV :.**

Amu suddenly moved, standing on her own feet. "Y-Yees! Thank you soo mush for your help!" Amu bowed.

"Hahahha! You're funny! I've got a intrest in you, girl! Whatcha name?" The guy asked.

"It's Hinamori Amu-desuu!" Amu said while she was trying to calm down, she was still bowing. **(A/N : Amu doesnt say "Desuu" in the anime xD)**

"Nice to meet you, Hinamori! I'm Souma Kukai, just call me Kukai." Kukai said smiling. "And dont bow when you're with me."

Then the megaphone over the school went on. "All the students in Seiyo Gakuen, go immediately to their classrooms. The chairman repeats : All the students in Seiyo Gakuen, go immediately to their classrooms." Then suddenly, there was a big sigh over the whole schoolyard. Everyone sighed.

"Then senpai, I will be going now! Dont want to be late for my class. Then if you excuse me!" Amu said while bowing again then she ran to her class. Amu was so happy now. When Amu entred her classroom, it was just boys there.

"Nee Aoi-kun, where's everybody else?" Amu asked the boy who were chatting with the others boys.

"Probably outside, stalking these transferring "models" from heaven.." Amu could hear his jealousy.

"Dont say so Aoi-kun, you're pretty cool too." Amu said and sat on her seat.

"I-If Hinamori-san says s-soo" Aoi-kun said while he tried to hide his proudness.

After that, the whole class were in the classroom. All the girls were talking about the 3 guys in the morning.

"Hinamori Amu! You were so lucky to be able to talk with one of those guys!" Watarai Misaki said. **(A/N : ep. 8 )** "But I wanted to talk with that long-haired-guy, he's sooo ... unique!"

Then Rima came in, blushing. Amu could see that she was trying to hide it, but she cant hide anything from her bestfriend. Rima looked at Amu with a **do-not-ask-me-I'll-explain-later-look**, then Rima sat on her seat.

Nikaido-sensei came in. "Everyone, sit on your seats. We have 3 transferring students today."

**.: Amu's POV :.**

_Oh yeah... it can't be him, right? Please, Kami-Sama! Say that I'm wrong!_

_***_

**Me : Soo, how was the chapter?**

**Amu : Ma-Chan! Say that it's him! (A/N : My real name is something with Ma, so I added -Chan ^^)**

**Me : Maybee and maybee not ;D**

**Amu : I WANT TO KNOOOW !**

**Me : If you're lucky, I'm gonna write the new chapter tomorrow ^^**

**Ikuto : Cant you write now?**

**Me : *Blush* I-if Ikuto-sama wants it ;D**

**Kukai and Nagihiko : Come on!**

**Me : Sryy, have to go! Gonna sleep ;D I love too sleep 3**

**Ikuto : More than me? *rise eyebrow***

**Me : ...... Soredewa, Baaii Baaii, Review ^^**

**Ikuto : Soo mean, not answering Ikuto-Sama!**


	2. Troublemaker

**Me : I got 1 review ;D xD Thank You ArtGrrl-Sunna Blue Cat, My first review ever T___T I'm soo happy ;D**

**Nagihiko : Ma-Chan, aren't you overreacting? O.o**

**Me : Noo! First review EVER !**

**Amu : Okay! We get it! Let's begin the story **

**Ikuto : But Ma-Chan has one question..**

**Me : Yees! I cant see my story in the Catagory! Is it supposed to be soo? xD**

**Ikuto : We would be happy if you can answer *smirk***

**Amu : So now we're done with that! BEGIN THE STORY! NOOW! **

**Me: I remember now, I changed the name on the story, I saw that a another person had the same... nothing more I can do, right? xD**

____________________________________________________________

_**Recap :**_

Nikaido-sensei came in. "Everyone, sit on your seats. We have 3 transferring students today."

****

**.: Normal POV :.**

All the girls, except Amu and Rima, jumped from their seat and ran too the door, luckily Nikaido-sensei was there. "YOUR SEAT, NOW!"

**(A/N : Nikaido-sensei screams now xD)**

It took a while for the girls too calm down, especially Yamabuki Saaya.. **(A/N : Hhahahah xD I love her, So funny xP)**

The girls were on their seats and Nikaido-sensei sighed. "I repeat, we have 3 transferring students today, _too our class_. **DO NOT OVERREACT!**"

Silence.

"Okay, come on in. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Souma Kukai and Fujisaki Nagihiko." The door opened and the three handsome boys came in.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_OMG! I CANT BELIEVE THAT, THAT GUY THAT SAVED ME, IS STANDING RIGHT INFRONT ME !_

_I'm dreaming, right? Kami-Sama, dont let me wake up yet!_

_Who is Ikuto? The long-haired-guy? And Nagihiko the hot one? _**(A/N : Hhaha, this is soo wrong xD)**

**.:Normal POV:.**

The 3 boys walked to the blackboard. "Ikuto-kun, you can start introducing yourself."

The guy in the middle started talking. "My name is Ikuto. I'm haawt, I know. My intrest : Girls, definetly girls. Age : 17 in November."

Everyone gasped. "E-Ehmm Ehmmm, Kukai-kun, your turn."

"YooH! I'm Kukai, just call me that. My intrest is soccer, obviously. And then my age is still 16, 17 in 17th August. That's all... AHH! YOU'RE THE GIRL IN THE MORNING! Sashiborii!" Kukai said, while poiting at Amu, who sat beside the window.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Umm.. What do I say now?!_

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Yeahh... Hi again, senpai." Amu said slowly, carefully what she said. Amu didn't want to start blushing.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_What? Kukai already hooked up a girl? I saw her first, Kukai. I can feel that she isn't just an ordinary girl. Sry, but I'm taking her._

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Okay Himamori-san and Souma-kun, you can talk later. Nagihiko-kun, your turn." Nikaido-sensei said.

"Hello everyone." He smiled gently. "My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko, my intrest is too play basket and my age is 17. My birthday already passed, it was in July." Nagihiko said while smiling.

**.:Rima's POV:.**

_Nagihiko is soo cute! Waait! What am I thinking? No way that I said soo..._

**.:Normal POV:.**

"So welcome to Seiyo Gakuen. And to this class too." Nikaido-sensei smiled. "Ikuto-kun, your seat is beside Himamori-san. Himamori-san raise your hand."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_No way! I want Kukai-senpai beside me! Dont want that playboy... Damn.. Someone must hate me in Heaven. I'm sooo mad now!_

"Sensei, it's HiNamori." I murmured while raising my right hand. I gave Rima **want-to-change-seat-with-me?-look**. Rima just giggled a little and gave me **no-I-want-to-sit-beside-Nagihiko-look**.

**.:Ikuto's POV:. (A/N : Sryy if I switch alot )**

_Yes, I'm so lucky! This girl is gonna fall for me immediately._

I began to move my legs to the pink-haired-girl. "Heey, partner." I said when I sat down. The girl just gave me a irritared-look that meaned like .....** dont-involve-me-in-your-playboy-game**.

_What? She doesn't like my looks? Impossible. Intresting girl._

**.:Amu's POV:.**

That Ikuto-guy sat down beside me and said "Heey, partner" to mee.. Uww... I dont like playboys...

I just gave him a look that I didn't want to be in his playboy-game. Kinda easy actually. You should had seen his face when I gave him the look! Soo chocked and funny!

"Kukai-kun, your seat will bee... that chair" Nikaido-sensei said and pointed at the seat, two seats infront me, with no one beside. "Okay, sensei."

_Someone must still love me in Heaven!_

"Then we have you, Nagihiko-kun. That seat, beside Mashiro-san. Machiro-san, raise your hand please."

I saw that Rima blushed lightly but raised her hand. _I'm so happy for you, Rima._

Then I felt someone staring at me. The playboy-guy. "Hey Tsukiyomi-"san", can you stop staring at me?" I asked, with my other personality.

"No, you're too beautiful." He said. _Uwww.. He thinks that I'm gonna fall for those 3 words? _"And call me Ikuto."

"Okay, Playboy-Ikuto. It's very easy. You just turn your head like this and dont turn your head again" Amu said and took Ikuto head in hers hands and turned his head.

_His hair is really soft.._

**.:Ikuto's POV:. **

_She's really funny, I've never met a girl like her before. I know what to do now._

I took her hands that were on each side of my head and looked into her eyes. Golden eyes.

"What's the hard thing to understand? I've got a intrest in you. And you're rejecting me?" I asked.

I was sure that no one could reject me.

"Yeah, I'm rejecting you." She said. "Nikaido-sensei, I dont feel well, I'm going to the nurse." She said and then she left and gave me an another look, that meaned **screw-you**.

Woow, I could feel the whole class staring at me. Kukai was already gone, he ran after this "Hinamori".

"Oi, what's her real name?" I said so that everybody could hear. "It's Hinamori Amu, Ikuto-sama!" A girl with red hair and green eyes said.

"Hmm.. _Amu_, is it? Just be prepared. You're mine soon, _Amu-__**Chan**_."

____________________________________________________________

**Me : I love this chapter ^^**

**Amu : Kyaah! Kukai ran after me, my life cant be better *hearteyes***

**Ikuto : Amu, I'm gonna make you mine soon**

**Amu : Dream on ..**

**Ikuto : I'm doing it now *smirk***

**Nagihiko : Keep on fighting, you two .. Rima-Chan, please take care of me ;D**

**Rima : Y-Yeah *blush***

**Me : You guys are soo lovely-dovey xD We'll see you soon ;D**

**Kukai : Review ;D**


	3. I Can't Understand You

**Me : Thank you ; MoonlightRush, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, animeluver74, Iku-chan, cheer up emo kd, funnyghost444 and AnimelovaXD for reviewing ;D Without reviews, I feel like nobody's reading my story Doesn't feel like writing anymore then xD And I found time to write *celebrates***

**Nagihiko : Ma-Chan, you feel lonely? O.o**

**Me : YES ! SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT ?!**

**Everyone : Ma-Chan is scary O____O'**

**Me : SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT TOO ?!**

**Everyone : NOO ! *scared***

**Me : Good, let's begin already!**

_________________________________________________________

_**Recap :**_

"Hmm.. _Amu_, is it? Just be prepared. You're mine soon, _Amu-__**Chan**_."

****

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I opened the door too the Nurse Office. Still angry over that playboy. "Furukawa-sensei, can I borrow the bed?" I asked the brown-haired-nurse.

"Harraa Hinamori-san, it's rare to see you here. Sure sure, use the bed. You want some medicine?" Furukawa-sensei asked.

"Noo.. my head, just spinning a little.. It'll get over once I rest.. " I lied, I'm a good liar. I lied on the bed with the cover on me. Pretending to be asleep.

Then the door opened. Quickly. "Sensei! Asami's bleeding! It's soo mush blood over her!" A girl cried for help. "Please, help her!"

"Where is she?" Furukawa-sensei asked while prepared the first-aid-kit. "She's laying beside the stairs! I think she tripped!"

"Okay, take me to her!" Furukawa-sensei said and she and the other girl ran of.

_A girl tripped? From the stairs? That doesn't happen everyday..._

"Hinamori! Are you here?!" A voice searching for Amu.

_That voice... Kukai's ?_

"Senpai! I'm in here! Kukai!" I said, hoping that Kukai would hear.

"Ah Hinamori! Here you are! Are you playing Hide-and-Seek with me or something?" Kukai sighed and closed the door. "How ya' feeling?"

"I'm good. Just wanted to get away from that new playboy.." I said, thinking about Ikuto gave me chills.

"I'm sorry if my cousin gives you trouble, please forgive him." Kukai said and placed his right hand on my forehead. "Just in case."

"COUSIN COUSIN?! YOU DONT EVEN LOOK ALIKE!" Amu jumped up from the bed. _This Kukai with that Ikuto? I can't see it in my head.._

"Weell, since it's our mothers that is siblings.. You've heard of "Souma Group" before?" Kukai asked me. _I think I've heard that name before.. Wait! Isn't that one of the most powerful groups.. with Fujisaki Group and..... Tsukiyomi Group ?! Oh noo.._

"Oh noo.. don't tell mee..

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

I realised that she understood what I was trying to say.

"Jupp, our mothers has diffrents types to men." I sighed. "Well, you see, my mother had intrest in business-guys. Ikuto's mother had intrest in music-guys and Nagihiko's mother in these japanese-traditional.."

"Nee Kukai, why don't you guys go in Private School?" Amu asked me. I smiled. "Wouldn't everyone ask alot of questions? Then the secret would be revealed."

Amu nodded slowly. _So cute.._

"That's why I'm hoping that you can keep this secret for me." Then I kissed her on her forehead.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_W-Waait, did he just kiss me on the forehead?!_

"Then I'm going first." He said and then left. I could feel my blood that heated up and my cheeks growing red, I didn't even need to look too know!

_I'M NEVER GONNA TAKE A SHOWER! _

I touched the place where he had kissed me and looked at my hand. _This is a dream.._

**.: Ikuto's POV:.**

_Damn brat, where did you go? I'm so bored.._

Then I saw the pink-haired-girl opened the door, with light blush on her cheeks, so light that no one would notice.

She sat down, not even looking at me. She was dazzing in her own little dream world.

Something must have happend between her and Kukai, _damn cousin._

While our sensei was reading from the book, I quickly took a half paper and started to wrote ;

_**What happened with you and Kukai?**_

I wrote and gave it too her. She didn't took it first 'cause she was in her own world but then I started to shake her.

When Amu was back to our world she gave me a irritered look but took the paper from me.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

What the hell?!

_"What happened with you and Kukai?" _It said. Why does he even bother?

_**Does it look that I'm gonna say it too you? NO!**_

I gave it too him.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_She refuse to tell ME?! First girl that ever rejected me!_

_**Come on **__Amu.._

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_How does he know my name?! I dont remember telling it too him.._

_**How do you know my name? Stalker.**_

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Hahhaha! She called me for stalker!_

_**I know those who I've got intrest in**_

I wonder if she takes me seriously now, after giving her the paper.

A few seconds later I got the paper now.

_**You think I-n-t-r-e-s-t means Love? No, you dont even know what love means.. Screw you Playboy!**_

_**I bet that you dont even know what Love means.**_

_Love? Of course I know what love is! Love is like 1+1=2 !_

_**Are you playing Hard-to-Get?**_

_She must play Hard-To-Get. No doubts._

_**Are you stupid? I'm not those girls that falls in love with someones looks and then dump one right away after finding another guy with better looks!**_

_She says that I'm one of those guys who plays with girls?! I only dump them when they aren't good enough for me!_

_**Dont worry, **__Amu__**. I'll make you fall for me, when you're only in love with me and when I'm in love with you, only**_

**.:Amu's POV:.**

**"**_**Dont worry, **__Amu__**. I'll make you fall for me, when you're only in love with me and when I'm in love with you, only" He wrote.**_

_Yeah, suree... I'm not gonna fall for yours money if you're thinking that money will help._

I didn't even bother to write back to him.

_______________________________________________________________

**Me: I'm soo exhuasted! My brain is killing me!**

**Ikuto: Noo! You can't die! If you die, then you can't write when Amu's gonna fall for me!**

**Me: .... Ikuto, you're mean..**

**Ikuto: Whaaat?! I'm nice!**

**Amu: You're mean, playboy..**

**Kukai: That's the right way to say it, Hinamori! ;D**

**Ikuto: Shut up, old cousin!**

**Kukai: You're older..**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Nagihiko: ^^; P-Please review ;D**


	4. Kiss Thief

**Me: Thank you ; ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, AnimeLovaXD, ShugoPrincess and Moonlight X Luna for reviewing! Now I have 17 reviews, but I want more than 24 .**

**Rima: Why do you want more than 24? *stare stare***

**Me: I have my reasons ... xD**

**Rima: SAY IT! *surronded with killing-aura***

**Me: It's n-nothing special! And I'm gonna write now! And Nagi! Come here so Rima doesn't kill me!**

**Nagi : H-ha-haha ^^;**

**Kukai: Soo all of you readers read that? Ma-Chan wants more than 24 reviews this time ;D (A/N : But I think that it'll take 2 more chapters to get those reviews T___T)**

________________________________________________________________

_**Recap :**_

**"**_**Dont worry, **__Amu__**. I'll make you fall for me, when you're only in love with me and when I'm in love with you, only" He wrote.**_

_Yeah, suree... I'm not gonna fall for yours money if you're thinking that money will help._

I didn't even bother to write back to him.

****

**.:Amu's POV:.**

When the class ended and the first break started, I dashed too Rima, without looking at that playboy and grabbed her arm and ran out too the schoolyard. I stopped running under a tree.

"Soo Rima, why did you blush before?" I asked Rima while smiling innocent. "Tell your best friend everything." I smiled even more.

"D-dont stare at me like that, if you stop staring, then I'll tell you" Rima said and waited for my answer.

"Okay, I'll stop giving you my weird-stare. Now, tell me!"

"I dont really wanna tell you but since we're best friends.. I think I like Nagihiko..." Rima said, trying to avoide my eyes of shyness.

"YOU LIKE NA-"

Rima held her hands on my mouth. "Amu! Watch what you're saying!"

Then I understood what she was trying to say.

"Opps, gomen" I said, hoping that she would forgive me. "Because of that, I'm not going to say why I like him."

"Whaaaat! How can you do that!" I complained.

"But since I'm nice, if you want me to tell you. Tell me about you and that Ikuto-guy. You and him aren't just friends, are you?"

"Hmfp, that playboy! Trying to get me under his feet! He plays with every girls heart! And then he wrote to me that I'm gonna love him and he's gonna love me, ONLY! WHAT THE HELL DO HE THINK HE IS EXCEPT SOME RICH GUY FROM A GOOD FAMILY!" I could feel my anger growing inside me.

"Amu.. that's not a very normal friendship, you know.." Rima said, I could her that she was a little afraid of me now.

"We aren't friends."

"Hmm.. And about that Souma-kun?" Rima asked, getting straight to the point! _ Why are you asking those questions?! _But I felt my red cheeks.

"Heheheh, he's the perfect guy for me." I was getting into my own dream world.

"If you fall in love with him, you have my permission." She said.

"Yeah.., so tell me about you and Nagihiko." I said, couldn't wait to hear her story.

"Well, since you ran of WITHOUT me, I was trying to catch up with you but then I bumped into Nagihiko.. and then I apologized and I was going to say goodbye to him but a strong wind came, you know, my hair flew all over my face, then he suddenly laughed and and then he slowly stroked off my hair from my face and then the chairman interrupted, he was really pissed off, so I had to run to the classroom.. without saying goodbye to him! But when Nikaido-sensei said that Nagihiko would transfer to our class, I thought that it was faith, it must been fate!" Rima just babbled on.

I just smiled, my real smile. "Rima, do your best! I'll be cheering for you!"

"Arigatou Amu, shit, look at the clock! We have 10 minutes to our next class! And it's Sanjou-sensei this time!" Rima said and took me and started to walk fast to the classroom but I stopped right infront the stairs. **(A/N : LOOL! Sanjou-san from manager to teacher, pretty good xD) **

Right infront of me, _**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**_. Smirking and surronded by girls! _So he wants me to love him? Absolutely NO CHANCE FOR HIM!_

"Rima, you can go first, I'll come right after you." After I said that, Rima nodded and continued to walk without me.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I heard that familiar voice.. Amu's. I just had to move my eyes from the girls and I saw the pink-haired-girl.

"Yes?" I asked, dumping the girls and walked to Amu. "You finally says Yes to me? That was fast."

Her face didn't change, only her mouth that opened.

"You'll never get what L-O-V-E is if you're like that, you low-life." She said, still didn't change her face expression.

_Low-life? Me? I can't be a low-life! I've got everything! Money, the looks, all the rich friends.. But her words was still bugging my mind "Playboy-Ikuto, Stalker, __**Low-life**__." I felt irritared. I remember now, the trick I used on almost all the girls._

"Come here." I said and dragged her to the chemistry classroom. I remembered that no one would use that classroom this time. Not until 13.00 **(A/N : Sry, but I can't understand p.m and a.m So I'll use the time I use in Sweden 13.00 = 1 in the afternoon)**

"Hey, playboy! Don't touch me! Who gave you permission?!" Amu screamed. No one would hear 'cause we were skipping the class and everyone was in their classroom.

I opened the door and slammed the door after me, still had Amu's wrist in my hand. I didn't turn the lights on. I walked to the left corner, where it was darkest.

"Are you listening to me?! Let go of me! I haven't given you permission to touch me! You're the last person I want to touch!" Amu screamed even more.

I couldn't take it anymore. Something in me, felt irritered. Very irritered.

I took Amu's shoulders and pushed her against the wall. After that, I placed my hands, one hand beside her head's side and my right leg between her legs, in case she would kick me, which was 100%. She was fighting against me, but I was stronger.

Then I kissed her. The first kiss was gentle, it was too gentle and SLOW! _She's soo good kisser! Have she trained with something?_

"What the he-?!" She said, irritered, before I interrupted her with another kiss, a rougher. _With my tongue._

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_HEEELP MEEE! THAT PLAYBOY IS __**KISSING**__ MEE! WITH HIS __**DISGUSTING**__ TONGUE! _

_I can't push him away! He's too strong!_

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I continued to kiss her, roughly.

"I need permission too do that?" I murmured. I placed my right arm on her waist.

She didn't have enough time to answer before I was sucking, kissing and biting her neck leaving her a mark. **(A/N : This is soo perverted! I can't believe that I'm writing this!)**

"My first kiss!" She suddenly said. _What? _

"Hentai! You took my first kiss! Give it back!" She was punched me on the chest. It didn't hurt.

I kissed her again. She tried to resist.

"I gave it back to you now." I said.

**"What are you doing?" A voice from behind said.**

______________________________________________________

**Me: I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I thought about this chapter from the beginning! Took me like.. 3 hours to make it =___= I WANT REVIEWS! ALL YOU AMUTO-FANS! XDD**

**Ikuto: I'm never gonna forget this chapter *proud***

**Amu: M-my innocent lips! ARE NOW... DIRTY! Ma-Chan! Delete the whole chapter!**

**Me: Sryy I'm a pure Amuto-fan!**

**Amu: You'll never have it that way =____=**

**Me: I'm the author!**

**Nagihiko: You sure sounds confident XD**

**Me: I know ;D**

**Nagihiko: REVIEW ! Ma-Chan's goal is more than 24 reviews!**


	5. What's Going On?

**Me: WOHOO! I've got 25 reviews ;D Thank you ; Aznprid3x3, xhappily-randomx, animeluver74, AnimeLovaXD, ArtGrrl-Sunna Girl, Sakura Anime lover & special thanks too Angela ;D She was the 24th review! Without her help, no chap.5 for you XDDXD**

**Kukai: Woohoo! **

**Nagihiko: I'm happy for you, Ma-Chan xD**

**Me: Thank you! Since I'm soo happy, I'm gonna write right away!**

____________________________________________________

_**Recap:**_

_"What are you doing?" A voice from behind said._

_****_

Silence.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Who the hell is it that interrupting me?! I'm gonna beat up that guy!_

I turned my head, still having my hands on the same place as before. Guess who I saw?

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_KUKAI-SENPAI! Ohh NOO! This ruins everything!_

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"What're you doing here?" I asked my cousin, who ruined EVERYTHING. I could feel Amu hiding her face against my chest.

I understood her. She was too shy to show her face to him, thought it wasn't even her fault.

"... Sanjou-sensei asked me to get some papers that she forgot, why were you two k-kissing?"

"Senpai! It isn't what you're think it is! Ikuto forced me ki-" I held her mouth with my right hand. "I asked her for a kiss."

"Ahhh! I see.. No wonder, all the girls fall for you, Ikuto. They can't reject you!" Kukai said while taking his papers. "Then, I will not continue to disturb yaa', I'll tell Sanjou-sensei that you 2 doesn't feel well so you're at the Nurse Office. Stay there for safety. See ya' later." Kukai smiled and then walked away.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Noo! Kukai! Don't leave me with this guy!_

I tried to push Ikuto away from me and run after Kukai-senpai but he was strong. He held me from behind, with his hand on my stomash and his other hand on my wrist.

"Noo! Let go of me! I don't love you Ikuto! I'm sorry, but I can't see myself love someone who sees love as a toy!" I cried out, hoping that he would let go of me. Instead he just hugged me from behind.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I couldn't take it anymore, so I just hugged her from behind. _How can I have so mush "intrest" in her in just __**ONE**__ day? I just transferred here._

"Don't go to him. Stay with me." I murmured. I didn't want to let go of her. But I had too, I had to see which guy she would choose. Me or Kukai.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

That Ikuto, suddenly let go of me. I turned to his way, his eyes were tired..

I could feel something in my chest. Something I've never felt before.

Then Kukai's face showed up in my head. "I need to go. I will not forgive you for kissing me without my permission and I'm sorry that I can't return your "like" for me. And I don't think that I'll ever will."

I walked to the door, I opened it a little but stopped opening after Ikuto said something.

"What if it's **love** I have for you?"

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"What if it's love I have for you?" I asked her.

She was quiet a moment.

"No, it can't be" She said and left, closing the door after her.

_Damn, why didn't the kisses work on her? ALL the girls that I've done with that, would blush and confess their love to me!_

_She needs to be punished._

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I ran to the classroom. When I opened the door, Sanjou-sensei were writing on the blackboard.

"Hinamori-san, are you feeling better?" She asked me.

"Yes, sensei. Thanks to the rest I've got." I said and walked to my seat. I could feel her eyes behind me.

My eyes wandered around the whole classroom. No Kukai-senpai.

Then someone poked on my shoulder, I turned around.

"This is from Mashiro-san" Sakamoto-san whispered. I took the paper from her. "Thank you." I opened the paper and read ;

_If you're looking for Souma-kun, he left 10 minutes ago._

_He didn't say why and Sanjou-sensei didn't ask for more details, this is the first time I've seen her like this._

_I don't think he'll come back 'cause he had this troubled-face on._

_Concentrete on the class now, Amu._

I smiled. _What a best friend I have! _

Rima looked at my way and I mimed "Thanks", Rima just smiled whick meant like "Your welcome."

**- End of the Schoolday -**

"Amu! Sorry! I can't go home with you today! I'm going home with ***whisper* **Nagi ***whisper***" Rima whispered.

"Why are you calling him for Nagi?" I asked while putting on my real shoes.

"He said that I can call him that." Rima happily said.

I nodded.

"Then I'm going! Be careful on your way home." She said and then walked to Nagihiko.

I sighed. _Rima must been soo lucky when her love-life is going so well.. unlike me..._

I took my bag and then walked out of the school. I looked over the sky, which was orange. The sun was about to go down.

Then I rememberd, my apple! I haven't eated it yet! I opened my bag and took it out. Luckily, it wasn't crushed.

"It isn't good to eat to mush, you'll get fat." A voice from behind said, I could feel two hands around my waist.

Playboy's hands.

"Take your hands of me." I sighed. "Your fans will dump you.."

"I don't care if my fans dumps me." He said, still didn't let go of me, as expected. "I've got you."

"Who said that?" I asked and took his **disgusting** hands of me. I suddenly got a idea.

I walked 3 meters from him. **(A/N : Sry Can't feet and stuff like that )**

"Nee Ikuto-kun, you want this apple from me?" I asked with this "**onee-san-voice**".

"Sure, _Amu." _He said, smirking. _Uww.. the way he's saying my name = UJEEEEK!_

"Then, close your eyes. You'll see my special way to feed you. You'll be the first one." I said, hoping that he wouldn't understand what I meant.

He closed his eyes without asking. _Of course he wouldn't understand! He's dumb! No brain!_

I played a little with the apple and then focused. I was trying to remember what Natsuko Nishino said to me what's the most important thing to become a pitcher. **(A/N : Natsuko Nishino, ep 82)**

I took my stance and threw the apple. At playboy. WOOHOO! It hit him!

"Opps, my hand slipped.." I said, holding my laugh. Then I walked away, leaving him there.

Then on my way home, I REALISED THAT WE WERE IN THE SCHOOLYARD! _How many saw that?!_

_I don't wanna go to school tomorrow..._

___________________________________________________________

**Me: My brain hurts Review ;D I hope that I'll get alot of reviews of my hard work XDDXD**

**Ikuto: How could you do so Amu THREW a apple at me?!**

**Amu: Hehehehe x]**

**Ikuto: You're soo getting punished...**

**Me: I decide *feeling powerful* xD**

**Rima: Review!**


	6. Feel Sorry For You

**Me: Thank you; Sakura Anime lover, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, liledormouse, animelover714, Erica97, tsukiyomi arisa for reviewing! ;D (A/N: Too **_animelover714_**, sryy I spelled your name wrong in chap.5 .. Forget the 1 in 7**_1_**4 Honto nii gomenasai *bows*)**

**Because my clumsyness, I'm gonna write right away! **

**Rima: You're always clumsy... *sigh***

**Me: ... *nothing more to say***

________________________________________________

_**Recap:**_

_Then on my way home, I REALISED THAT WE WERE IN THE SCHOOLYARD! How many saw that?!_

_I don't wanna go to school tomorrow..._

****

**- Next Day -**

**.:Normal POV:.**

It was 6 o'clock in the morning. No one was up. The streets were quiet and the birds were singing.

Until someone's clock suddenly sounded.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Don't want to wake up.. want to lie on this bed... DON'T WANT TO SCHOOL!_

I turned off my clock. _Annoying clock._

"Onee-chan! Time to wake up!" The door slammed. From the door, Hinamori Ami, 3 years.

"Yes yes, onee-chan will wake up now..." I sighed and walked to Ami. "I'm up now, see?"

She nodded. "Mommy! Onee-chan is awake now!"

I got this bad feeling... something was going to happen today.. I was sure.

I walked slowly to the kitchen. "Mama, Do I must go to school today? I don't feel well." I asked my mom, who prepared our bento's.

She stopped doing what she was doing and looked at me. I played tired and sick.

"Amu-Chan, you can go to school today, and if you're not feeling well today, you can be home tomorrow. Go and prepare yourself now." My mom said and smiled.

"Yes, mom.." I said.

When I was doing my hair, I saw something on my neck.. something red.. a mark.. WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!

_Don't say... Playboy did THIS?! I'm soo gonna have __**REVENGE!**_

_The problem is... my dad... if he sees this.. he's gonna die.. Really need to find something to hide it... think THINK, AMU!_

_We have that creame, that creame that make fake brown colour! I'll use that! _**(A/N : I don't know what it's called ^^;)**

I took that creame and started smear the creame over my mark. _Perfect! It's hidden now!_

Just in case, I was going to have my hair down.

**- At the School - *Still Amu's POV***

When I entred the schoolgate, I could see the girls glaring at me and whispering things, which I was sure of was me.

Then when I heard a car behind me, I turned around, saw a big black Chrysler 300C with black windows and then I turned to the girls and they were smiling and giving "**love-aura**." And then they started to run towards the car, they ignored me, they pushed me, pushed me out of the crowd. I was sure they did it with conscious.

Out of the driver-seat came a chauffeur, he walked to the other side of the car, which was the side to the girls and he laid his hand on the car handle.

"Please make space." He said with no expression.

When he opened the car-door, Tsukiyomi Ikuto came out. With two band-aids on his left cheek. The two band-aids was formed like a X .

_Ohh noo.. Better run before he sees me... I don't want to see him.. Maybe I'll forget the revenge? But for now, RUUN!_

I disappered from the crowd and I was going to see if the mark still was hidden so I walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and locket it.

Outside the door, I could hear footsteps.. _Must be some random person.._

I returned what I was doing, _perfect, the mark was still unseen._

I opened the door and suddenly, someone took my wrist and pushed me in to the bathroom again.

Hentai.

I sat on the toilet, looking up, saw Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Geez... what do you want? You're really a bother." I said, annoyed. I was playing "Cool N Spicy" but I was a scared cat inside.

"Look what you did! Thanks to you, I got this thing on my face! Pay what you did!" He said. I could hear that he was slightly angry.

"Like I care! You've got me a mark! That's even, right?"

"I don't want it even.. I want... you.." He said, resting his head on my shoulder.

I pushed him away, lightly. "Please, I can't fall for you and you can't fall for me. We live in two diffrent worlds." I said and stood up.

"I hope that you'll find another "like" for someone. I'll be cheering." I said and walked to the classroom. **(A/N : Amu! Don't leave Ikuto alone all the time!)**

When I opened the door, nobody was there, except Kukai-senpai. His head was turned against the window. He was in his own thoughts.

I took a chair and took a seat beside him.

"Senpai, are you there?" I poked on him. He didn't answer first but when I poked on him a several times, he came back.

"Ohh, yoo Hinamori!" He said, trying to smile.

I could feel that he was troubled.

"Kukai-senpai, what's the problem? Please tell me your problem." I started to worry.

"No, it's nothing to worry about.." This time, his smile was REALLY not "his real smile".

"Kukai, please."

"It's just my ex.. she just broke up with me and now she wants me again.. I don't know what to do.." He said, and suddenly hugged me. Tight.

_WHAAAAAT?! HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND!? But I must think about his health now. Don't be selfish now!_

"Senpai, just do what you want. I'll always be on your side." I said and hugged him back.

"HINAMORI AMU! HOW CAN YOU BE DATING IKUTO-SAMA WITHOUT OUR PERMISS-?!" The door slammed up, with Yamabuki Saaya and her girl-gang. "AND NOW KUKAI-SAMA?!"

_____________________________________________________

**Me: I'm done with another chapter! *exhausted***

**Rima: You don't like writing anymore? O.o**

**Me: NOO! It's just that.. I didn't know how this chapter would be.. so if you don't like the chapter, I FULLY UNDERSTAND!**

**Rima: Where's everyone? I know that Nagi is busy now..**

**Me: The others.. is hiding from each other.. to shy .**

**Rima: Then I'll say it this time.. REVIEW!**


	7. Who's Coming?

**Me: Woooooooooooowww! When I logged in, in my MSN, 24 MESSAGES IN MY INBOX?! ALL FROM FF?!**

**I was sooo happy! Soo thank you; ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Shokora 'N Strawberries, ImTooEmoForThis, Katiekat, for reviewing! And to all of you others that put my story on Favorite and Favorite Author. Ma-Chan really happyy! *wipes off a tear***

**Ikuto: Oooh, so you all like my pervertness?**

**Amu: No.**

**Kukai: Hahahahah!**

___________________________________________________________

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

It's been 2 DAMN _WEEKS!_

It seemed like Amu didn't fall for this rumour I created, that she and I was dating. And you know what?

There was a **NEW** rumour created **BY **Yamabuki Saaya, the girl I used for spread the rumour.

Amu and **KUKAI DATING! **That Yamabuki Saaya and her gang said that they saw Kukai hugging Amu and she hugged him back!

But no one knew if it was true, so it turned out to be a rumour. But Amu and Kukai ignored it, and every break, they would hang out outside the roof so all knew that only Nagihiko and his "Rima" was "invited" there. But Nagi and his girl used to go up there a few times.. not to bother them.

Everytime I asked Nagihiko if there was something between them, he just answered "Just go and ask her, if you really want to know."

**HOW CAN I DO THAT?! **When Amu had ignore me since last time, I'm talking about the bathroom-scene. Everytime I wrote a note to her, she didn't even read it, she just walked to the trash can and threw it there! She even teared up the note into pieces!

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_My life is soooo perfect now! I don't need to talk to that playboy and Kukai and I spend all our breaks TOGETHER! Can it be more perfect than falling more in love with Kukai-senpai?!_

Kukai-senpai tell me his problems with his ex, and I try to give him advice, not selfish advice for myself but for his sake.

But still.. I really want to senpai to **SEE** mee. Kukai had told me that he was still in love with his ex, but he couldn't forgive his ex for dumping him.

We had hugged a couple of times, but only like friends do. Nothing like _that_ time.

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

_Telling my problems to Hinamori really helped me. She's like a little sister to me. I hope that we could stay like this._

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

Okay, school had started. Amu sat like usually beside Kukai until sensei came in. My eyes would peep on they, seeing Kukai laughing with Amu beside him and Kukai tousling her hair, while Amu slightly blushed.

_I wish I was Kukai._

Sensei was really late. Like 5 minutes.

I closed my eyes, didn't want to see what my eyes showed me.

While I was doing that, I could feel that alot of girls were shaking me.

"Ikuto-sama! Don't fall asleep! _Even if you look so sexy when you have closed eyes.. _Would you answer our questions?" Yamabuki Saaya asked with a crowd behind her.

_Haven't they asked enough questions under these 2 weeks? Well, I'm kinda bored now.. why not?_

"Sure, my ladies." I said.

"Kyaaaaah!" The crowd went and all the girls surronded me. "Nene Ikuto-kun, do you have someone you love?" Someone asked me.

"Love? Can someone tell me what that is?" I asked.

"Love is... something very unique!" "Heey! Let me say something also! Love is when you get very and easily jealous when you see that girl with someone other guy." "And you feel like you belong to her!" The girls said. "And Ikuto-sama! We LOOOVE YOU!" All the girls said at the same time.

"Thank you, you know I like you all." I said, looking out of the window. I could only see grey clouds all over the sky and it was raining a little.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

Somehow, my ears were focused on what that Ikuto said. _If that's the way you're gonna find your own love.. do it like that.. Even though it's wrong._

"Oii Hinamori, it's better to you if you go to your seat now, before sensei comes." Kukai said to me.

"Y-yeah, I was just thinking of that too." I said and walked to my seat. When I sat down, I ignored playboy and looked on the blackboard.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Maybe I should stop writing notes? Maybe I should talk to her instead?_

"Heeyy Amu." I said. _COME UP SOMETHING TO SAY!_

Her glance were on me now. Her glance were saying **what-do-you-want?**

"... I forgot my rubber.. Can I borrow?" I asked, hoping that we would start a conversation.

She didn't answer, instead, she started to rummaged in her bag. She took out an pink rubber and held out it too me.

"Use this." She said shortly.

"Thanks.." I said and took it from her. I looked on the rubber and there was a name. Of course it was Amu's name. In red.

"Why do you have your name on it?"

She shook her shoulders.

"Hmm."

_There's nothing to talk about... It's hard.._

"Your wound, it healed?" She asked me.

"What?"

"Your cheek? Remember?"

"That.. It healed last week.." I said.

"I see.. That's good. You have sensitive skin." She said and smiled lightly, not looking at me.

"Maybe that." I said and smiled back. **(A/N: Ikuto smiles that haawt smile of his! Not brighty like Kukai XD)**

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_What's that? I'm TALKING to playboy? Well, that's just today. Not my fault that he forgot his rubber._

Then the door opened and Nikaido-sensei came in.

"Sorry if I'm late. This is little late but today, we have a transferring student from Seishun Gakuen." Nikaido-sensei said and held up his hand to the door.

_______________________________________________

**Me: You'll get a surprise in next chapter ;D**

**Kukai: ...... How can you?**

**Amu: Can what? O.o**

**Ikuto: This is soo getting intresting!**

**Nagihiko: Ohh boy.. more trouble..**

**Rima: REVIEW ;DD**


	8. The Surprise

**Me: Thank you; Sakura Anime lover, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, ImTooEmoForThis, HeartsNeko13, Karen-Channnn, Katiekat, Holy Angel Heart for reviewing! ;D Didn't know that I was going to get this many reviews T____T ARIGATOU-GOZAIMOZOU! **

**Kukai: D-don't write this chapter... please...**

**Me: I'm gonna write it! Don't care if you're against it!**

**Amu: What what? Write what? **

**Ikuto and Nagihiko: You'll just see..**

____________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_"Sorry if I'm late. This is little late but today, we have a transferring student from Seishun Gakuen." Nikaido-sensei said and held up his hand to the door._

****

**.:Normal POV:.**

A girl with blonde hair walked to the blackboard, just like when Playboy, Nagihiko and Kukai transferred here.

"Then Hoshina-san, please introduce youself." Nikaido-sensei said. **(A/N: All you guys forgot Utau! Right? ;D)**

"Hello. My name is Hoshina Utau and I'm still 16. I just transferred from Seishun Gakuen to here. Nice to meet you." The new girl said with perfect voice and smiling lightly.

"Kire!" Everyone whispered, including the boys. **(A/N: Kire = Beautiful, pretty, gorgous and yeah .)**

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Seishun Gakuen? Isn't that.. private school for rich celabritys? Why did she transfer to a random school like this? _

_And Hoshina... isn't that the name of Hoshina Group..? That group that cooperate with Souma Group?_

I looked over to Kukai-senpai to see if he was happy to have a new in our class, but he was white as a ghost.

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

_Why the __**HELL **__is __**SHE **__doing here?! _

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Then Hoshina-san, you seat will be... beside Souma-kun.. you know who? Souma-kun, please raise you hand." Nikaido-sensei said.

"No, I don't think he'll be needed to raise his hand 'cause I know him very well.. Right, _Kukai?_" Utau said while walking to Kukai.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

Kukai-senpai didn't answer her. _Why? He's friendly to everyone.._

I saw Kukai move his chair to the end of the table when she sat down. _Why?_

"You'll get the point soon, Amu." The person beside me said.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

She's so easy to read. I knew Amu would wonder about why Kukai moved his seat and why he didn't answer Utau. I had to say something, I didn't want her to worry.

"Point? What point?" She asked me. I was surprised that she asked me, I thought that she would ignore me.

"You'll get it soon." I said and looked at Kukai.

"Y-you promise?" Amu whispered.

I nodded.

_This is probably the longest conversation me and Amu had. And it's about Kukai.._

I've got this feeling.. like that time before.. when I took Amu's first kiss..

_Why is it just Amu that can call out this feeling?_

**- First Breaktime - *Normal POV:.**

When the first break began, everyone surronded Kukai's and Utau's table.

"Utau-chan! How do you know Kukai?" "Kukai, do you have some special reletionship with Hoshina-san?" "We really wanna know!" Everyone said after each other.

"Everyone.. please.. don't ask so mush. If you have questions, ask Kukai. I don't want more trouble than I have now." Utau said and tried to smile.

Then everyone turned to Kukai.

"Kukai! Please answer our questions!"

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

_WHY DO I NEED TO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS?! IF SHE DIDN'T COME HERE..! _

_Well, everyone's gonna find out eventually.._

I sighed and closed my eyes, preparing the fuss it would make.

"Everybody.. welcome my...... **ex**.."

_______________________________________________

**Me: You didn't expect that Utau would be Kukai's ex-girlfriend! MOHAHAHAAH XDDDXDD**

**Kukai: You... PUTTING ME IN TROUBLE!**

**Ikuto: The intresting part is beginning NOW!**

**Rima: Where's Amu? O.o**

**Amu: *dead***

**Nagihiko: H-hahhah ^^; PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S; Sry if the chapter is short OwwO I really wanted to end this chapter with that sentence of Kukai's xD**


	9. Heartbreaking

**Me: I don't know how this chapter will turn into... But I know the chapter that comes after this xD Thank you all that reviewed! Those who reviewed last time.. In chap.7, their names were on chap.8... so it's just this time I won't write the names.. All you know that reviewed who you are! ;D**

**Nagihiko: You're just bringing more trouble..**

**Me: Fujisaki Nagihiko! Don't say that! Or I will break up you and Rima ;) XD**

**Nagihiko: Sorry..**

**Rima: Nagi! Don't say anything like that! I don't want to.. b-break up..**

___________________________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_"Everybody.. welcome my...... __**ex**__.."_

****

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?" The crowd went.

_I knew it.. I shouldn't had said anything.._

"Kukai! Please explain!" The boys said. "Utau-chan! Can you please tell us more details?!" The girls jumped over Utau.

"Girls... please don't jump over Utau.. And everyone, please don't ask, right Utau?" Kukai said with a lower voice.

**.:Utau's POV:.**

When Kukai said my name, it was like he was threathing me to answer.

I nodded slowly.

After that, no one could do anything so they shut their mouths.

**- 2 Weeks After -**

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

It's been 2 weeks, almost a half month. I haven't talked with Utau one time.

Everytime she wanted to talk with me, I walked to Hinamori. Hinamori was like my shield.

But since I knew that I couldn't go on like this, since my feelings would get in the way.

I needed to clear up things with my ex-girlfriend Utau. Clear up things, so I could feel better, and maybe even Utau.

**.:Utau's POV:.**

_Utau..! You big bakka! You shouldn't have listened to your father! You should have followed own feelings!_

_Look what it turned into, the most important person for you doesn't talk to you and he's always with that Amu-girl!_

_I really hope that he's gonna talk to me soon._

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

Me and Amu's frienship had gotten better, only as friends. She's still called me for playboy and that stuff, but I didn't care, as long I was with her.

The weather hadn't gotten any better, it was still grey and it rained **ALOT.** **(A/N: If I remember, in Japan, it rains alot in autumn)**

I felt on me that Kukai soon would talk to Utau.

_I hope that it doesn't hurt Amu... wait! When did I start to think so mush about Amu?!_

**- 1 Week Later -**

**.:Amu's POV:.**

Kukai-senpai had been a little weird this week.. He hadn't been with me as mush.. And when I looked for him, he disappered like smoke.

He had smiled more and something wasn't the same. And almost every break, I would be alone on the roof. My chest hurted, alot.

That was one of the two things that changed.. the other thing that changed was that... Me and playboy had become friends.

He was still flirting with the girls, but I decided that I wouldn't make that my business, it was his life.

So, if we looked at me now, and not playboy.. I was leaving the Teacher's Office, leaving some papers.

_Time to get home.._

I walked up the stairs, looked out of the window and saw the pouring rain.

_Looks that I'm forced to run home today.. I forgot my umbrella.._

I took my bag from the classroom. _Hmm.. hentai's bag is still here.. guess he's still at school._

When I walked out from the classroom, I could hear something. I couldn't hear it so clearly.

Something inside me decided to follow that sound, the sound leaded me to the art room.

The door was slighty open so my only choice left were to peep.

And when I did that, I saw something I never should done.. It was enough, enough to my heart to break down, enough for me suffering.

The only thing I did was running away. I needed a place where I felt safe, a place where the world disappeared behind me.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I was humming happily when I saw something pink.. Amu?

She was peeking someone and one second after, she immediately ran up for the stairs. I could see tears in her eyes.

_WHO THE HELL DID AMU CRY?! I'M GONNA KICK THAT ASS!_

I ran after Amu, but before running up the stairs, I stopped where she left.

I understood Amu now, why she cried, why she ran away. Right in front of me,_ Kukai and Utau _**making out.**

______________________________________________

**Me: Umm.. Next chapter will be FLASHBACK WITH UTAU AND KUKAI !**

**Rima: Don't yell, my ears are hurting then..**

**Nagihiko: Where's everyone?**

**Rima: Don't know.. Ikuto's chasing after Amu and Kukai and Utau.. doing their business..**

**Nagihiko: I see.. well then RE-!**

**Rima: Let me say it this time! REEEEEEVVVIEEEWW! XD**


	10. Flashback Two Remains As One

**Me: So, this will be Flashback 'bout Kukai and Utau, very simple? xD And thank you; Sakura Anime lover, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, xhappily-randomx, liledormouse, cheer up emokd, Karen-Channnn, ImTooEmoForThis, HeratsNeko13, Amuto Luver for reviewing! ;DD**

**Rima: Everyone's still not here? O.o**

**Nagihiko: Seems like it...**

**Me: Don't worry so mush about it! They'll come back for sure ;D**

____________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_I understood Amu now, why she cried, why she ran away. Right in front of me, Kukai and Utau __**making out.**_

****

_**Flashback**_

_**- 1 Week Earlier - **_

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

_I've decided to talk with Utau __**today**__. Today the girls would have P.E today. I've already discussed things with Ryushiji-sensei and he said that he'd let Utau clean up the things. Ryushiji-sensei said that they would have basket today._

_So here I am, walking to the school gym. Through the windows, I could see Utau picking up the balls and putting them in the boll cart._

_"You're having fun?" I leaned against the door._

**.:Utau's POV:.**

_**That voice! Isn't that K-Kukai's?**_

_I turned myself to him. "What do you want?" _

_"Utau, don't you think that this is enough? Don't you want to end this? You don't love me, so why did you transfer here?"_

_**How could he say something that easy! He doesn't understand, does he?**_

_"Y-you don't think I still l-love you?" I could feel my tears, screaming to come out, but I didn't let them._

_"You ended our relationship, without trying to solve our problems, why not?" He said easy, just letting the words come out as nothing._

_"You really don't think that I l-love you?" This was enough, my tears started to burst. _

_"Utau, don't repeat the same thing."_

_"You really don't think that I still love you? YOU THINK THAT I WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH YOU?! IF MY FATHER DIDN'T SAY TO ME TO BREAK UP WITH YOU SINCE YOU PICKED SOCCER OVER YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND! AND YEAH! I WAS STUPID TO DO AS HE TOLD ME TO DO! BUT YOU LEFT ME 2 WEEKS ALONE WHILE YOU WERE WITH YOUR SOCCER-GIRLFRIEND! SO WHAT CHOICE DID I HAVE?!" I started to scream at him._

_**It was his fault! His fault! If he were with me more, then I wouldn't break up with him!**_

_"Utau, don't say stupid things like that."_

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

_When she said that, something in me woke up.. she was right.. but I didn't want to deny it._

_"Utau, don't say stupid things like that." I only said._

_"No! When I realised that I really loved you I came to get you but what do I see?! I see you with that pink-haired-girl!"_

_"You broke up with me." I could see that Utau's tears burst out. She screaming the things that she had kept in her. I really wanted to hug her. Forgive her, forgive all of the things that happened._

_"Yeah! I broke up with you! So what?! How many times did I say that I that I love you?! You thought that my love for you could end so easily?! KUKAI, YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU! I REALLY REGRET THAT I TRANSFERRED HERE! I'M GONNA TRANSFER TO MY OLD SCHOOL TOMORROW! YOU CAN HOOK UP WITH THAT AMU-GIRL! I'M GONNA START DATING KOU!" She screamed at me and started to throw basketballs at me. _

_I had my arms like a X when I tried to protect myself while walking slowly to Utau. __**I haven't seen this kind of Utau. Throwing balls at me..**_

_When I was 1 meter from her, she stopped throwing and started to walk backwards. _

_"Don't come near me! Please Kukai! I can't take it anymore! We should just end things like you said!" Utau said when her back was facing the wall._

_**I didn't want to end thing.. I've heard her reasons why she broke up with me.. it was my fault also.. **_

_I didn't answer her, I just kept walking until my forehead were facing her forehead. My right hand on her waist and my left hand, searching for her hand._

_"P-please Kukai.. I-I can't t-take it a-anymore.." She said, her tears were bursting more than before._

_"Good, 'cause I can't take it anymore either.." I said and kissed her. I kissed her slowly.. I almost forgot how it was to kiss her.. her soft lips, soft lips like marshmellows. __**(A/N: Who thought that Kukai could be this romantic? ;D)**_

_She kissed me back._

**.:Utau's POV:.**

_He kissed me! Was this the last kiss he would give me? If it was... I was going to have that last kiss.._

_"K-Kukai? W-was that the l-last kiss you w-would give me?" I asked, I looked down, didn't want to look into his green eyes when I asked._

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

_I smiled for myself. I hugged her, tightly and hard, didn't want to let go._

_"I'll give so many you want. That wasn't the last." I whispered to her ear. _

_"Umm..g-good! If you say that y-you don't w-want to see m-me again.. I'm really g-gonna hate y-you.." _

_"If you don't say that you hate me.. You really hurted my feelings." I smiled and closed my eyes. _

_I could feel that she nodded._

_"I love you, Utau." _

_She didn't answer._

_"Utau, say that you love me?" I asked._

_"When you say that you won't ever leave me alone." She said and hid her face against my shoulder._

_"I won't ever leave you alone." I whispered._

_"I l-love y-you, Kukai." _

**.:Utau's POV:.**

_**This wasn't real. I really thought that Kukai would hate me forever.**_

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

_"Utau, I don't want to let you go, ever." I said and kissed her. I gave her more than 17 kisses._

**.:Utau's POV:.**

_**I remembered something.**_

_"K-Kukai, I think that I forgot something." I said in the pauses between the kisses._

_"What?" He said and kissed me again._

_"Kukai!" I said and pushed him lightly back. "I forgot that I need to clean this mess up!"_

_"Opps, I forgot that. Hhahahah!"_

_"Help me then! Stop standing there!" I said and wiped away my tears._

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

_"Yeah, but I forgot something too." I said._

_"What did you forget?!" She asked, while picking up the basketballs. _

_"This." I said and hugged her. "Welcome home, to your Kukai."_

**.:Utau's POV:.**

_I blushed._

_"Y-yeah." I said and kissed him on the cheek._

_**End of Flashback**_

_______________________________________________

**Me: I love this chapter! So mush Kutau! *heart-eyes***

**Nagihiko: Well.. this solves all the problems..**

**Rima: Yeah ;)**

**Me: Where's Kukai and Utau then?!**

**Nagihiko: Shy to come out?**

**Me: I see...**

**Rima: REEVIEW! **


	11. You Gave Me An Helping Hand

**Me: I'M SOOOOO HOOMEE! Been gone more than my parents said! Liars XD Well, thank you; ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, xhappily-randomx for reviewing! I just realised that it's more Amuto-fans reading my fanfic O.o Not many Kutau xD I expected more reviews! It's Kukai and Utau! Everybody loves them! I think O.o**

**Nagihiko: I'm so happy that you're back! We missed you! **

**Me: I missed you too! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M GONNA WRITE ANOTHER FANFIC AFTER THIS! I'VE GOT THIS PERFECT PLOT!**

**Ikuto: The story about?**

**Me: SURPRISE! *happy***

_____________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_I understood Amu now, why she cried, why she ran away. Right in front of me, Kukai and Utau __**making out.**_

****

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_This isn't right? Right? Kukai haven't told me about this! _

I coughed a few time, on purpose, of course. _I wanted to scream at them right away, making out INFRONT __**AMU! **__Making her cry too!_

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

_Ohh noo.... please don't say that it's Sanjou-sensei! I'm so dead then!_

I turned to the person, Ikuto-cousin . _YEAAAH! IT'S NOT SANJOU-SENSEI!_

"Yo cousin! I'm k-kinda busy now.. go away for me?" I said with an annoyed-tone. I hugged Utau.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_That tone to __**ME?! **__He wants my father to kill him and his father?! I'm soo gonna make that happen._

"I wonder who's playboy. Making out with someone, and not notice someone else, running away **CRYING.**" When I said _Crying_, I said it with high tone, hoping that he would realise what I meant and feel **GUILT**.

"Someone cried? I've should notice that then.." Kukai said, trying to remember.

"Someone like you shouldn't notice anyways.. Seems like Kami-Sama haven't given you ears... you too, Utau. I'm not gonna bother you anymore. You two can go back to that nasty thing in school while I'm.. doing my thing. That you made me do. You always leave left-overs. You can't eat the whole cake without leaving something behind, do you, Kukai?" I said and closed the door and ran up for the stairs.

While doing that, I remembered what the girls said. What love was. "**Love is when you get very and easily jealous when you see that girl with someone other guy.**" And "**And you feel like you belong to her!**".

_Wait.. all those things.. my feelings towards Amu... I love Amu? That can't be happening... No, I don't accept that. Tsukiyomi Ikuto can't fall in love_

I saw the door to the roof. I stopped, facing the door. _If I opened the door? Would Amu hate me? I don't care, I was going to be by her side. Especially at this situation. _

I took a deep breath and took my chance. My hands hesitate when they touched the door handle but I forced myself.

When I opened the door, the rain poured over me. It was raining so mush so I couldn't see clearly but I could see the pink-haired-girl. Only her back.

She was crying 5 meters from me. Her back facing me. She was sitting on the floor, with her legs infront of her, she hugging them while crying.

Somewhere in me felt sad, hurted by Amu crying. I hesitate when I walked to her.

"Amu.. you're feeling okay..?" I asked lowly. I sat beside her. I was 20 centimeters from her. _Wanted to hug her._

She didn't answer me, just continued crying in the rain.

"Amu.. please don't cry.. I'm no good in stuff like this.." I laid my hand on her head. "You're gonna catch a cold.."

She still wasn't answering me.

"Amu.. you'll maybe hate me for this, but I'm doing this for you." I murmured and pulled her lightly to me.

"W-What y-you're doi-?" She whispered.

"I'm gonna make you warm. This is the only way. I'm not gonna watch you tomorrow when you're sick. I'm gonna be by your side, Amu. I won't be doing something perverted this time. Come here. Trust me."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Ikuto's voice... felt warm. He hadn't had this tone to me before. He was by my side. I couldn't trust Kukai-senpai._

I crawled to Ikuto, between his legs.

"Come here, Amu." He said and tried to smile gently to me.

I crawled slowly, I didn't have the strength. Then I felt two warm hands take mine. Ikuto was pulling me closer to him. Then he let go.

_No one has been like this too me._

I crawled up to him and hugging him. _He's soo warm._

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

Amu suddenly hugged me. Her head was on my right shoulder and her arms were around my neck.

"It'll be alright. I'll be here. You can cry how mush you want when you're with me. I'm here." I was sure that I was sounding like a person talking to an sleeping baby.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_I felt stupid. I'm too weak._

"Ikuto...! Ikuto..! You d-don't know h-how mush I l-loved K-Kukai!" I cried out.

"It's alright, Amu.. You're never alone."

"Ikuto..! I h-hate m-myself for being w-weak!"

"You aren't weak. For me, you are the strongest person I've met." He murmured. I could feel two arms around my back.

_I remembered something._

"P-Please Ikuto! I d-don't want b-be played by y-you! L-Let me go!"

"I'm not letting you go."

"Y-You're s-stupid! A-And m-mean!" I chuckled little between the tears.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled when I thought of it, and hugged her harder.

_______________________________________________________________

**Me: BAADAAMM! MA-CHAN DONE WITH THE MOST AMUTO-SCENE! I think.. Please review T______T I miss reviews now..**

**Kukai: I made H-Hinamori c-cry?**

**Me: Yeah, SCREW YOU! XD**

**Rima: Nooo! I'm her bestfriend! Why does she cry with some guy?!**

**Nagihiko: Rima, calm down xD**

**Ikuto: Since I'm happy now, I'm gonna say this. Review all Amuto-fans!**


	12. I'm Helping You Through Hard Times

**Me: Uhhhh... sooo warm here! *takes out a bucket with water* someone wants me to throw this at? xD And I've got a new computer so if the lines is messed up, just ignore it... it's a new program I'm using and BLEEEEEEHH! Not used to it XD Thank you; ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, YingYangButterfly, liledormouse, rushi luvs anime8D, xhappily-randomx, Amuto Luver for reviewing! Ma-Chan is very happy! ^^ **

**Ikuto: So it's my turn finally *smirks***

**Rima: You better not be like *cough* Souma-kun *cough* ..**

**Nagihiko: *nods***

**Me: REMEMBER! IF THE LINES ARE MESSED UP, IT'S THIS STUPID PROGRAM I'M USING! XD I'm gonna fix it then.. Let's see how it turns out first...**

**__________________________________________________________**

_**Recap**_

_"Yeah, I know." I smiled when I thought of it, and hugged her harder._

_****_

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I hugged her and she calmed down. We didn't need to talk. It was only our feelings that only talked. We shared our body temperture together.

The only thing that I needed to do was do some quiet sounds, like when a baby cries. But the only thing that disturbed me the most was the **rain.**

The stupid rain that made me wet and** I HATE RAIN! (A/N: Cats hate rain 8D)**

"We're both soaking wet, Amu.." I whispered in her ear.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I didn't want to answer him. I was to shy. Who would imagine me, the one who was the meanest to him would actually hug him?

"Amu, are you there?" I heard him whisper in my ear.

I just hugged him harder.

"Come here." Ikuto said and pulled me closer. "You know, we can't be here forever. Wait a little, I'm gonna make a call."

I nodded.

Ikuto moved, I could feel that he didn't want to move to mush, 'cause then I would change my position.

He took out a black mobile and began to call someone. I looked up and saw the blue-haired-man.

Our eyes met and even for a second, Ikuto's eyes were smiling gently.

"Haruka, I need you to pick me up now." Ikuto said.

"....."

"And prepare the house, I'm bringing someone home."

"....."

"Be here about 10 minutes, and take a bigger car, the Chrysler is too small. Exchange the seats to pillows."

"....."

"Haruka, don't talk back to me."

"....."

"Yeah, don't take it seriously. I'm hanging up now. And make sure that there's clothes ready. We're soaking wet.."

_Click._

I stared at him.

"Don't worry." He said. "You have the power to stand up?" He stood up and reached me a helping hand.

I tried to stand up without his help but failed.

I could see that Ikuto shaked his head and before I noticed, he was carrying me like a princess.

I was just begin to say something when he interrupted.

"I'm helping you, like a _friend._"

Something in me felt happy and disappointed when I heard the word_ 'friend'_, I laid my head against his chest.

"C-Clock...?" I whispered.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_She was asking what the clock was?! _

"Let's see.. When I called Haruka.. the clock was about 17.30."

No answer.

_I'll let her rest a while._

I took her bag that was laying on the ground and walked out of the rain and down from the stairs, those who still were in school stared at me, who was carrying a sleeping Hinamori Amu.

I went and took my bag in the classroom, it was a little hard to take it, consider me carring a sleeping person with two arms AND A BAG! After I finally had my bag dangling in my hand, I went to the shoe-lockers and put on my real shoes. _It's time to put Amu's shoes on..._

_Ehhh... how should I do that...?_

I saw a chair in the corner and decided to put Amu there. I tried to place her on the chair without waking her up but no, failed.

"I-Ikuto..."

"Shhh.. don't say anything, just sit there."

I went to Amu's shoe-locker and took her shoes and went back to her.

She was still awake.

"You didn't forgot the shoes, did you?" I smiled and laid the bags on the floor.

I placed myself on the floor, infront of Amu and took of her shoes of. When I touched her feets, they were ice-cold. Her feets weren't **BIG AND LONG, **they were more... small and cute.

She shoke her feets. "S-stop staring at m-my f-feets..." She whispered.

"Sorry.." I smiled. There was a happy feeling in my chest, that I hadn't had in a looooong time.

I placed one shoe after another, I did it slowly. **(A/N: Oooooh, this kinda reminds me about Cinderella ;D)**

"Doneee!" I whispered happily, only so Amu could hear it. "Oh shit, you're school shoes are wet like us! I'm taking our shoes home to dry them."

I took a quick look at Amu, and she saw that and smiled lightly.

My heartbeat... started to r-race?

I placed our shoes in my bag, hoping that they wouldn't wet down my books. After that, I carried Amu in the same position like before.

Bleeh... I didn't have my umbrella with me.

"You! Open the door for me!" I said stirictly to a boy. _That must be Hiroshi Aoi._

"Y-Yes!" That Hiroshi-guy said and opened the door to me. "H-Heey! W-Why are you carrying Hinamori-san?! And like _that!?_"

"Not your bussines." I said and passed him.

I saw Haruka there, under a umbrella. He ran to me, and placed the umbrella above me and Amu. B-But... I said a bigger car.. AND I GET A LIMOUSINE?!

"I'm gonna say to Hinamori-san that you druged her! And carried her home to you and_** SEDUCED **_her! The_ innocent _Hinamori-san!" He shouted behind me.

I tried not to laugh. But I couldn't so I laughed lowly.

"Ikuto-sama, this is the one?" He asked me. "Ikuto-sama, I can carry her, if you want."

"No, I'm the only one that can do this."

Haruka bowed.

"Cousin!" A voice called from me.

"It's Kukai-sama and Hoshina-san." Haruka said to me.

I sighed. I could hear running footsteps behind me.

"What do you want?" I said out of the air.

"Cousin! You're going home now? Wha-? Why are you carrying Hinamori like that?!" Kukai asked when he stood beside me. Holding Utau's hands.

_Ohh shit... not good._

I looked at Amu, who looked at Kukai and his hand, that was holding Utau's. I could feel that she would burst into tears again.

"Left-overs." I said and passed him too.

I gave Haruka the look; **you-know-what-to-do.**

Haruka answered me; **I-understand-look.**

He opened the car door to me and I throwed the bags in, and I went in to the car, still having Amu in my arms.

Haruka did a perfect job. He had taken away the seats and placed pillows instead. It was like a palace with pillows.

The door closed and I heard an another door closed. _Haruka, lock the doors._

Then I heard _**shhhkk..**_ _Good job._

"Heey cousin! Ikuto! Open the door! Give me Hinamori!" Kukai knocked the door. Harder and harder.

"Haruka, drive."

"Yes sir." He answered me.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

The picture in my head.. Senpai's hand, holding Hoshina-sans... repeated over and over again.

My heart was hurting again... My tears started to come out again.

Someone stroke my hair nicely. I was resting against someones chest. _Where am I? This is Ikuto.. right?_

"Ikuto....." I said before falling in sleep.

**- Later -** ***still Amu's POV***

_I'm sleeping in such fluffy bed.. I don't wanna wake up..._

My eyes opened slowly and... _I'm not in my room..._

I looked around and _OMG! WHAT A HUUUUUGE BEED! IT'S 4 METERS WIDE AND 5 METERS LONG! AND THE PILLOWS! HOW MANY PILLOWS WERE THEY?!_

_WHERE THE HELL AM I?!_

I looked at the cover.. they were like XXXXXL covers.. I looked more.. in this room.. there was one fireplace and the bed was surronded by a big black bed canopy, that you couldn't see through.

I could smell chocolate in the room, but the smell came from an another room.. _probably from the kitchen._

I crawled out of the bed, and saw a mirror infront of me...... and the person in the mirror... wore only the strawberrys underwear and a cherrys bra.

_That person has pink hair.... W-WAAAIT! T-THAT'S M-M-MEE?!?!?!?!? OMG! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! What should I do?! MY VIRGIN! GIVE BACK MY VIRGIN!_

I could hear footsteps behind the door. _Oh no! Amu, pretend that you're still sleeping!_

I ran up on the bed and took the covers on me and pretended that I was asleep. My eyes were slightly open and I heared the door open.

More footsteps... guess who I saw? _Jupp, all you guys guessed right. Tsukiyomi Ikuto-"san"._

Ikuto was holding a serving tray with two cupes. One pink and one midnight blue.... _with a baby cat on....?_

"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!?! AND WHERE AM I?! WHY AM I HALFNAKED?!"

"Woow, Amu. You're really diffrent from before. Take it easy, you're at my place."

_____________________________________________________

**Me: This chapter... feels long ^^; Review please ;)**

**Ikuto: Isn't that better?**

**Me: Ma-Chan's eyes are dead...**

**Rima: I hate Souma-kun...**

**Nagihiko: You're right, Rima-chan...**

**Kukai: What?**

**All other, except Utau: *ignoring Kukai***

**Ikuto: Once again, review again! Or I will kick out Amu out of my house instead of Amuto-moments ;D**


	13. Help Me

**Me: Ma-Chan honto nii happy! The program didn't mess up the lines *celebrate* And I've got reviews XD Thank you; HeartNeko13, tsukiyomi arisa, RandomlyBoredWolfy, Amuto Luver, strawberriesatmidnight13, Rayaax, Shokora'N Strawberries for reviewing! ;DD You made my daay! 3 Feel proud!**

**Amu: *blush***

**Me: Hoooo? Amu-Chan, what's wrong? xD**

**Amu: *whisper whisper***

**Me: Aaaaa! Don't worry, you'll get some clothes on.. later XDD YOU GUYS READ SHUGO CHARA CH. 43?! SOOO PERFEEECT! IKUTO'S GONNA MAKE AMU FALL IN LOVE WITH HIIMMMMMMM! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY! MA-CHAN SOO HAPPYYY !**

_________________________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_"Woow, Amu. You're really diffrent from before. Take it easy, you're at my place."_

*****

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_W-Whaat?! I'm at his place!? I've been kidnapped! SOMEONE HELP MEE!_

"Whaa? What do you me-? Why am I'm-? You've kidnapped me!" I yelled at him, my throath felt... diffrent.. it hurt.

My whole body felt weak.. and clumsy.

"Amu, you don't remember?" He said, standing right infront my eyes, with two cupes in his hand.

I tried to remember.. but my mind wouldn't let me.

"Kukai." Ikuto said.

Then all the things came back.. the kiss, the heartbreak, Ikuto, Kukai holding Hoshina-san's hand..

My tears... slowly.. one after one started to fall down, down from my cheeks.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I sighed.

_Was Kukai really __**that **__important to her?_

I walked on the bed, too her.

"Here, take this." I said and gave her the pink cup. "Take this, you'll feel better."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_He gave me a cup with warm chocolate? With pink cats marshmellows?_

"What is t-this?" I said between the tears. _I really wanted to laugh._

"Umm.. I thought that... it would make you smile again." He said and blushed lightly.

"Hmm.." I said and tasted the hot chocolate. It tasted happiness.. It wasn't some normal chocolate that you can buy outside.

"Delicious!"

"You like it?" He said and took a seat beside me. He was really close to me.

"I love it! I want the recipe later!" I said with sparkle eyes.

"I'm sorry, but this is The Pervert's recipe.." He said with a smirk.

"Ohh yeah, why am I halfnaked?" I asked. "Did you do something to me?"

"Take it easy. If you still were in those cloth, you would get a cold." He said it calmly. "And I didn't take your virgin."

"Y-you think that I t-thought t-that?!"

"It's easy to read you." He said and laughed. "Oh, I remembered. You were really cute before, you should always be like that."

I blushed.

"Forget that.. that was just an accident."

"Come on, Amu.. don't be so stubborn. You remembered what I told you? I'm gonna make you fall in love with me."

".... If I remember correctly, you _wrote _that to me." I said innocent.

"You want me to say it?" He smirked. "I'm gonna make you fall in me, only." He whispered in my ear.

My heart started to race, but I wouldn't let myself blush.

"You said that you were going to make me fall in love with you when you loved me."

Silence.

Then the door opened. But no one came in. Instead came 3 cats. Two were big and one mush smaller. One were gray and had white spots, and the other were mush darker than the other, but no spots on. Then the little one, that was only black with yellow eyes.

They jumped on the bed and sat on Ikuto's lap.

"I'm sure that you wonder who these are." He said and played with the little cat. "This one is Yoru. 4 weeks old."

The other two big cats played with each other.

"Those two are lovers. Yoru's parents. The light gray one is Yomi, Yoru's mom, and the darker one is Yori, Yoru's dad."

"So that's one whole family?" I said and took Yoru from Ikuto. "You're such a cutie, Yoru." I said and kissed Yoru on the forehead.

"Be prepared. You're gonna do so to me later." Ikuto said and kissed me on the forehead.

_... what?!_

"Sure.... in your dreams." I said and punched him in the face.

"You're making me sad." He said and looked me in the eyes. This was the first time I could see that he had really navy eyes.

"Hmph.."

Ikuto just smiled and walked to the door.

"There's cloth on the table there, I don't know if they'll fit you, but that's the smallest size I have. Take a shower first."

"Okay... but I don't think that I will stay here.. I'm going home.."

"I've already called your parents and said that you would be here 3 days."

"WHAT?!"

"Who knows what you can do behind the walls? I'm sure that you would... cry for yourself."

"It's Hinamori Amu you're talking to." I reminded him.

"And that's what I mean." He said. "Just forget about Kukai. He's no good for you. He sees you like a little sister."

"Don't talk like that to senpai."

"Just open your eyes, Amu. He has 3 older brothers. Who wouldn't want a little sister?"

I didn't answer him.

"Amu.. please.. give up on Kukai.. there's other you can date or like, mush better people than him."

"Are you talking about yourself?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I've already said that I can't date you. We live in two diffrent worlds."

"Just 'cause I'm the son of the "master" of Tsukiyomi Gruop? You think I wanted that kind of life? You think that I don't want a ordinary life like you? I know that you know my secret."

"I know your secret. But I'm not intending to say it to the others. Just take a look at yourself." I said. Ikuto tried to explain his feelings to me now. I could hear it and see it.

"That's how I become.. of the money, of how I've been raised."

"Ikuto.. please.."

"No, I'm gonna make you fall for me, I promise." He said. "And Amu, I'm glad that you're calling me Ikuto." And he walked, closing the door after him.

Something in my heart.. felt uneasy now..

_He's serious... isn't he? No, he can't be! Amu, don't fall in his trap! Yeah! That's how it is! He's trying to confuse me!_

"Meooww.."

Yoru looked at me with big innocent eyes. They reminded me about someone.

_Please Kukai-senpai... tell me what to do. Is it okay if I'm still in love with you? Is it okay if I let go of you? _

______________________________________________________

**Me: Okay.. Review! Done with an another chapter.. wrote this while I ate breakfast.. 3 hours and 20 minutes to make this chapter xD From 09.00 - 12.20 ^^ xD**

**Ikuto: Pleaase! Make Amu fall in love with me...**

**Me: Soon.. don't want to rush things.. ^^;**

**Rima: REVIEW! **


	14. I Misunderstood You

**Me: I'm soo dead... school about 2 weeks... NOOOO! Thank you; HeartNeko13, Amuto Luver, rushi luvs anime8D, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, xhappily-randomx, Shokora'N Strawberries, marianne for reviewing ;D Making me happy again ;D**

**Amu: I want to get out of here...**

**Me: You can't! *laugh like Yamabuki Saaya***

**Ikuto: That's my Ma-Chan.**

**Me: Kyaaahh! Ikuto! *let's fan-girl out* xD**

_____________________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_Please Kukai-senpai... tell me what to do. Is it okay if I'm still in love with you? Is it okay if I let go of you? _

_****_

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Okay.. First of all.. I needed some clothes __**NOW! **__I didn't want to spend one more minute of my life __**halfnaked **__in his house!_

I took the clothes where Ikuto had pointed. I could see that there were a hoodie without a zip and a light blue training shorts from Adidas.

_So Ikuto train now, huh..?_

I really needed to forget about what happened today. _Ikuto said that I needed to take a shower.. the problem is.. I need to get out of that door... halfnaked?!_

I opened the door, just enough for my right eye so it could see through. No one was there. Clear. _He's living in a apartment?! With two floors?!_

I sneaked out. _Wooww... this apartment's really big! Amu, stop thinking about how big this apartment is! You don't want him to see you!_

There was a door to the left where there was a sign 'Bathroom'. I ran to the bathroom, closing the door really quick and quietly.

_Pjuuuhhh... that was really close... THIS BATHROOM IS SOO BIG! THERE'S A BIG MAMMA BATHTUB AND THERE'S A VIEW OVER THE CITY! But those who live across.. c-can't they p-peek?!_

I looked around the room. There was the bathtub that were enormous and the big view, a shower build with glass and the lamps... pjuuww..!

And the water tap.. of _gold!_

_So this is how rich people lives... it's scary.. I guess that I'll use the shower.._

"Amu, is that you?" Someone knocked at the door. Ikuto.

"Ehh.. yes.."

"I just wanted to say that you don't need to worry about the window.. they outside can't see in."

"Umm... thanks.. that really helped." _WOOOHOOO!_

"Yeah.. take your time."

**- After The Shower -**

I had secretly cried while I were in the shower, my feelings needed to come out. But that would be my secret.

I took on those clothes Ikuto had given me and... I must say that they were like XXL to me. The hoodie was down to me knees and the shorts were just 5 centimeters from the hoodie.

_Ready to go out now, Amu? Yes!_

I opened the door slowly and walked on my guard. I looked down from the railing and saw Ikuto watching TV. **(A/N: There will be a description how Ikuto's apartment is in the end ;) )**

"I-Ikuto! T-This clothes's too big for me!" I shyly screamed at him.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I looked up and saw the pinkette.

"Come down." I said and yawned. _I'm soo tired.._

Amu came to me.

"Look how big this hoodie is! It's down to my knees and I look fat in it!"

"You look cute in it so don't worry." I said and noticed something about her face. "You cried in the shower?"

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_He realised?! You don't want him to see you as a crybaby! Come up with a lie!_

"N-noo! A-Absolutely not! I j-just used to w-warm water! D-Don't need to worry!" I said and tried to laugh.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_She's lying. It's so obvious._

"Amu, you can't lie to me." I looked deeply into her golden eyes. _I haven't seen anyone with golden eyes.. she's the first.._

**.:Amu's POV:**

_He's coming closer to me! He's aiming for the kiss?!_

"No Ikuto!" I said and pushed him.

I looked at my feets. I knew that he would be mad now.

"You think that I want to kiss you when you're in this situation? You think that I'm that kind of guy? You think that I'm not doing this for you?" Something in his eyes... tried to say something to me, but he couldn't somehow...

I continued to look at my feets, didn't want to answer him.

"Amu, I'm sorry if I'm doing this to you.. I can't help myself.. can't control it.. forgive me..."

Silence.

"It seems like you need some time with yourself.. I'm going out. I'm coming home 22.30, just so you know." He said. "There's food in the fridge. And your room is the third room from the left upstairs. Feel free to look around, I don't have anything to hide." Ikuto said and took his keys. He walked to the door and took out his mobile.

"Bye Amu."

That was the last word I heard him say before he disappered.

I sat down on the sofa. _It sounded like it was the last time I would ever see him again.. that was just my imagination, right? He'll definitely come back! He's the person who was by your side when Kukai betrayed you! You need to be nicer!_

I shouldn't have done that. Who was he gonna call before?

"I'm sorry, Ikuto.." I whispered and hugged myself.

****

**- Description of Ikuto's Apartment - (A/N: I'm bored so I'm doing this xD)**

**When you open the door, the first thing you see is the big living room.**

**The wall infront your eyes is glass, so there's a big view over the city.**

**The nearest corner to the left, to the view, there's a piano and a violin.**

**To the right, it's the kitchen. The kitchen hasn't any walls, so it's in the same room as the living room.**

**Just in the corner to the left, there's 2 doors. Those two are bathrooms.**

**4 meters from those two doors, there's this cool spiral staircase to the other floor. **

**Go up the stairs, there's a hallway. One side wall, one side railing.**

**There's 5 doors. 2 bedrooms, one office/libary, a gym and a bathroom.**

_______________________________________________________

**Me: I'm soo tired noow! I forced myself to write.. I wanted one week away from writing! Please review... or I feel like my hard work.. gone to nothing!**

**Rima: Review revieew!**

**Me: Woow, it was soo hard to describe Ikuto's apartment.. I can understand if you readers don't understand ^^;**

**Nagihiko: Please forgive Ma-Chan if you don't get anything *bows***

**Me: N-Nagihiko.. you're soo nice.. *falls asleep at Nagihiko***

**Rima: *devil-aura* M-Ma-CHAN! WAKE UPPPPPPPPP!**


	15. Hidden Feelings

**Me: I've got 101 reviews?! xD THANK YOU; RandomlyBoredWolf, HeartsNeko13, Amuto Luver, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, rushi luvs anime8D, vvamutovv for reviewing ;D Woaahh, I'm melting like ice cream..~**

**Kukai: You can't melt! **

**Me: Why? ;O**

**Kukai: THEN I CAN'T BE IN THE STORY ANYMORE!**

**Me: Opps xD *gives tenshi-aura* Gomeen ^^**

________________________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_"I'm sorry, Ikuto.." I whispered and hugged myself._

_****_

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_You're really are an horrible person.. Amu, just admit it._

"Meeooow~" Someone poked me. It wasn't a hand, it was someone with_ claws_. Yoru. His pretty yellow eyes were soo.. innocent, they were filled with happiness, but that changed, I could feel that he was worried about me.

"Ohh Yoru.. don't worry. I just did something horrible to your Iku- I mean your owner, I don't think I have the right to call him Ikuto anymore." I stroked Yoru's soft fur. "Yoru, can I call you for Yoru-chan?" The cute cat just laid himself at my thigh. _I suppose that's a yes._

"Nyaa~" Yomi and Yori jumped up on the sofa beside me.

"You also want something after your name?" I stroked both cats soft fur.

Yomi licked my finger and Yori just watched what his lover did.

"Then I'll call you for Yomi-chan and Yori-kun, you like it?" _That's also a yes... I think._

"You want to know something?" I laughed for myself when I thought of it. _I'm soo stupid._

"Nyaa!~"

"The first time I met.. your owner, I really didn't think that he had this kind of side of him. You know, he was a true playboy who flirted with everyone and he really annoyed me no, he _bothered _me. He took my first kiss, he gave me a mark, he... he's stupid, isn't he? But.. When I see him like this... I really wonder if he had someone, you know, someone on his side, who supported him and so. I'm so selfish, I just kept continue babbling about Kukai-senpai while.. D-Did he suffer when I talked about Kukai? I'm the worlds biggest baka eveer! It's all my fault.. I n-need to... a-apologize.. I don't want to be alone.."

I sighed. _I'm weak._

I looked at the clock, 21.24.

I lifted up Yoru and placed him in my arms and walked to big view. My forehead was against the glas.

The sky was black and the stars were shining. I could see the cars and the buildings. The view was amazing.

_Ikuto... he's out there somewhere.. I wish I could look this with him. Ikuto.. come home soon._

I stood there 30 minutes without moving. I hoped that Ikuto would see me and I would wave to him. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

_The time goes so slowly... I haven't eaten in more than 6 hours and I'm not even hungry. Ikuto said there's food in the fridge but I can't eat. Not today.. _

_Ikuto... A-AMU! Why are you still calling him for Ikuto?! Call him for Tsukiyomi-san! Not Ikuto! Not Ikuto! Remember! Not Ikuto!_

_You don't deserve it._

I let go of Yoru and walked up to the other floor.

_I can't believe that this is an apartment.. it's soo big.. it's like a mansion._

I walked to the first door, that was a bathroom. Then to the second, Tsukiyomi-san's bedroom.

Just as I expected, it was huuuge! There were the bed I was sleeping in before syrronded by the black canopy. There was a big balcony and the fireplace.

Above the fireplace, there was a big mirror that was reflecting the bed.

I took a pillow from the middle and hugged it.

_It smelled Ikut- I mean Tsukiyomi-san._

I walked to the other room with the pillow under my arm. Then the third.. _Where I'm sleeping.._

The room was big, for two people. A big window infront me, and a double bed. There was a table with a radio on and a cloth hanger with my schooluniform hanging there.

It was dry. My bag was on the chair and my mobile on the table.

Then my mobile started to vibrate and play the ring tone. Rima.

"H-Hello?"

"Hinamori Amu! Where the hell are you?!" Rima yelled through the mobile.

"Umm.. at T-Tsukiyomi-san's place.."

"Are you safe?! Did he do anything to you?!"

"No, or.. it was me that did something.."

"Amu, explain to me later. Now I want to know why you're at his place!"

I explained the whole story. Without crying!

"Amu, please.. He was good one moment, but no more. If he was there for you, he should have noticed your feelings."

"Yeah.."

"And there's one guy that actually likes you.. or _loves_ you. Well, I have to go, some private stuff.."

"Rima! W-Wait! Tell me who that is!"

"Sorry, Nagi's waiting!"

_Click._

"Ri-!" _How mean.._

I laid on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling and hugged the pillow. _I'm lonely._

The cover bothered me so I kicked it out from the bed.

Yoru came and laid himself beside me. I turned to him, hugging the pillow.

"Are you feeling lonely?"

"Nyaa~"

"Yeah, me too.." I smiled and stroked Yoru again. "Yoru-chan, you're the cutest cat in the whole world." I stroked Yoru until I fell asleep.

**- Later; Ikuto Comes Home - *Ikuto's POV***

When I opened the door, a cat attacked my legs. Yoru.

"Yoru, I'm tired. Don't bother me." I yawned and walked to the kitchen for milk.

_Milk always help me sleep._

Someone was dragging my jeans. Yoru _**again.**_

"What do you want?"

"Nyaa Nyaa!" Yoru dragged me to the guest room.

Then he left, looking for his parents.

I saw the pink-haired girl sleep peacefully on the bed. She was hugging.. _one of my pillows? Why? She must have a pillow when she sleeps?_

I walked to her. While she slept, she looked like nothing in the world could hurt her. I put the cover on Amu, that was on the floor.

"Amu, you know.. I really like you.. I can't show it in the right way.. I hope that you can understand my feelings soon, and I'm sorry if I left.." I whispered in her ear.

She continued to sleep. I took off a lock from her face.

"Sweet dreams, Amu.." I kissed her forehead.

_______________________________________________________

**Me: Omg, this is soo cute chapter *heart-eyes* I'm soo proud! Review please!**

**Ikuto: I hope Amu forgives me for leaving..**

**Me: Mohahahahha 8D**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Me: Nothing ;D Ma-Chan's just soo happy *dances***

**Ikuto: Okayy... you're weird.. it's scary..**

**Kukai: Hahhaa... Why aren't I in the chapters anymore?!**

**Me: You will.. later on _'_**

**Rima: Review if you like Amu! Review!**


	16. Something For Me

**Me: That was indeed a cute chapter xP Thank you; YingYangButterfly, XDAMUTOXD, cheer up emo kd, serra1forever, Futakomori, HeartNeko13, Neko-chan/Karen-chann, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Shadow Kitsune67, vvamutovv, liledormouse, xhappily-randomx, Miu, rushi luvs anime8D for reviewing!**

**Ikuto: I'm making your story good, thank me.**

**Me: Hah, and to all you readers! Ma-Chan WILL make more "action" in a way you won't except xP**

**Kukai: How?**

**Me: You'll see.. And before I start the chapter, I must say. Rest in Peace Therese Johnsson Rojo, R.I.P**

**Ikuto: Who's that?**

**Me: A girl.. in Sweden.. got murdered by her own classmate.. 'cause some jealousy of his girlfriend.. ordered him to kill her. Ma-Chan hates them.**

____________________________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_"Sweet dreams, Amu.." I kissed her forehead._

****

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Amu.. I really like you.., someone said._

That was when I woke up. _That was a dream.._

The cover was so fluffy.. _wasn't the cover on the floor? I must have picked it up before falling asleep.. or... was it Ik- Tsukiyomi-san?_

I yawned and looked at the clock. 09.29. _I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL! MORE THAN ONE HOUR! _

I ran to his door but stopped near the door. Tsukiyomi-san was playing with all the three cats on his bed.

"Umm.. T-Tsukiyomi-san... about s-school.."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I saw Amu hide behind the door. _She was calling me for __**Tsukiyomi-san?**_

"School... you think you can go to school while you look like that?" I pointed at her face. "Look."

Amu was troubled which mirror she would take, this mirror or in the bathroom?

"Take this mirror, you'll save energy."

"O-Okay.."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I did what he told me, I looked at myself in the mirror in his room.

Guess what I saw?

A swollen face! And that was me! It wasn't SWOLLEN SWOLLEN, but enough to see that my face were swollen.

"My face! My face....... s-swollen.." I couldn't believe it. "It wasn't swollen yesterday.."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"Sometimes it takes one day to the face.. And don't worry about school, Haruka called and said that you'll be absent some days."

"W-what about you?"

"Well, I'm going to be here with you, kinda easy to understand." I said. "And why're you calling me for Tsukiyomi-san?"

She was quiet a moment.

"Well... I hurt you yesterday.. and I thought that.. I don't have the right to call you... by your first name.."

"Hmm.. that's how it is.. But you know. I still want you, to call me for Ikuto." I walked to her.

"But you left yesterday.. you were angry also.."

"That was the _past_. Plus, I can kiss you whenever I want." I teased her. "Call me for Ikuto now."

".... I-Ikuto..."

"I've heard of better.. but this will satisfied me, for now." I patted her head. "And if I was still angry, I wouldn't have bought this to you." I walked to my jeans and took out a thing. "Here."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_He gave me something?_

I took the thing from him. A ring, that would fit my little finger.

The ring was gold and had 3 little stones. The three stones were **white-pink-white. **

"W-what's this?" I asked, the ring was too pretty for me.

"It's a ring, can't you see?"

"Why're you giving it to me?"

"Proof that I'm not mad at you, and an apology..."

"Apology? W-why?"

"I left.."

"But you didn't need to buy this ring to me 'cause of that! Return it back to the store!" I gave the ring back to him.

"I didn't take the receipt."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Thank god that I didn't take the receipt!_

"Wear it.. for me?" I asked.

She blushed lightly.

"I'm just gonna wear it.. 'cause it looks expensive and.. someday when I'm broke.. I can sell it... for money."

_She's just a cute stubborn._

"If you sell it, I'm gonna buy you an another one." I said and took her left hand and put on the ring.

"It doesn't suit me, it's too shiny for me."

"Whatever Amu, don't use excuses. And I don't think that ring can find more cuter owner, right?"

"Shut up, Ikuto."

"That was mush better. Come now, I'm sure Haruka has prepared breakfast now." I took her hand and dragged her down to the kitchen.

**- Breakfast Time - *Amu's POV***

_That Haruka-guy had prepared a moutain with sandwiches._

I ate in silence. I really wanted Yoru to be here right now.

"So what are you going to do about Kukai?" Ikuto suddenly asked.

It didn't hurt when he asked.

"... I've decided that I have to move on.. Rima said that he was no good for me and yeah.."

"And in school?"

"Does it really have to be that complicated? I'm... just gonna pretend that nothing serious happend."

"You know that I'm gonna be there if will be any troubles."

"You were the problem." I laughed.

"I'm sorry then.. but I really had a big interest in you.. I couldn't help it.." He looked at me, like last time.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry if I took your first kiss.. and gave you a mark.."

"Ikuto, just forget it... that was the _past_, remember?" I smiled.

"You really aren't like the other girls.."

"That 'cause I'm not like the other girls, and I'm diffrent."

"I can see that." Ikuto took a big bite from his sandwich.

"Nee Ikuto, have you ever had like.. a serious relationship?" I asked and stopped eating.

Ikuto started to cough.. one after another.

"Tea?" I offered my cup with tea.

Ikuto had milk in his cup.. and my mom had said to me that when you start to cough, don't drink milk. **(A/N: Don't know if it's true.. xD)**

Ikuto didn't answer, just took the cup and drank everything.

"D-Don't ever ask such q-question again.." He coughed.

"That wasn't an answer.." I said. "Yes or No?"

"You really are not like the others.."

"Anwer answer." I sang.

"Well, I think that every girl I've kissed is an serious relationship.." Ikuto blushed.. _He's soo cute!_

"That's what you think, so the answer is No.." I laughed.

"Don't tell anyone.. got it?"

"Yes yes, trust Hinamori-sama." I smiled.

"I hope that you can smile like that in school."

"Don't think me as.. a weak person.. I'm going to be a girl.. who's strong and.. a person who sparkles."

"Hmm.. I see.."

**- Later, After The Breakfast - *still Amu's POV***

I'm soo bored.. For some reason, Yoru and his parents aren't here.. I'M SOO BORED!

I'm gonna call Rima! I don't care if she's in class or not!

I grabbed my mobile, landed on the bed and called Rima.

_Pick up, Rima.. Pick up.._

"Hello?"

"RIMAA! I'M SOO BORED! Aren't you supposed to be in class now?" I asked, playing with the ring.

"I don't feel well today, so I'm at the Nurse Office.."

"Ohh, I see.. you know.. I don't feel well either.."

"Why?" Rima asked.

"My face's swollen... I cried to mush yesterday.."

"Ohh Amu, I'm so sorry.. I hope it'll go down."

"Me too.. why are you at the nurse?"

".. My parents.. couldn't sleep yesterday.."

"I really hoped that they could stop fighting about every little thing.."

"Don't worry.. Amu, I have to go now.. I'm really sorry but Furukawa-sensei said that I needed to rest and yeah.."

"I understand.. I hope you'll get well."

"You too, Amu."

_Click._

I played with the ring. _Should I really had accepted it?_

"Still worrying about the ring? Amu, just accept it." Ikuto was leaning against the door.

"It's too pretty.."

Ikuto sighed and laid himself beside me.

"What's soo pretty about it then?"

"Let's see.. it's gold.."

"Just like your eyes, something more?"

My face started to heat up.

"Ummm.. the stones.."

"Pink, just like your hair.."

"You really don't give up, do you?"

"Heh, seems like that." He said. "Just wear it... I'm begging you.."

"Okay.. I give up. Since you're so stubborn.." I said and put on the ring again.

____________________________________________________

**Me: Ma-Chan feels like... this chapter hasn't anything important... or is it 'cause I haven't updated in a long time? Well, review please xD**

**Amu: I've got a ring from Ikuto?!**

**Ikuto: Something wrong with that?**

**Amu: How mush did it cost?**

**Ikuto: Don't need to know.**

**Nagihiko: Reviewwww!**


	17. I'm Gonna Do It

**Me: Pjjooww O.o I've got more than 20 mails when logged in, surprise! I didn't like the last chapter in a way... felt like there was NO important in it.. T___T But I've got an idea with the ring xP You'll just have to wait to see xP Very well, Thank You; HeartNeko13, ThatGirl96, mitchka, xhappily-randomx, carlaivy, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, rushi luvs anime8D, , vvamutovv, candyland21, Yuki-chanlovesamuto-Sama, Myansk, Hinazuki, Amuto Luver for reviewing! **

**Ikuto: You're unlucky..**

**Me: You're making me feel sorry for myself!**

**Ikuto: That's what I want..**

**Me: T____________________T Ikuto-kun... MEANIE! QwwwQ**

**Amu: Ikuto, you baka! *kicks him***

**Me: Go Amu! Girl-Power! or Flower-Power xD Don't know which to say XD**

_________________________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_"Okay.. I give up. Since you're so stubborn.." I said and put on the ring again._

_****_

**.:Normal POV:. - One Day Later -**

It been one day since Ikuto had given Amu the ring. Secretly, Amu had loved the ring but didn't wanted to show it. Amu was happy with Ikuto, it made her forget all the things around her and she felt.. safe near him. She had a feeling also, a feeling that made Amu blush, some butterflys in her stomash? But she knew that she couldn't go on like that forever, she had to do something about Kukai, but didn't know what. Amu couldn't just throw away her old feelings to Kukai-senpai, right? She _had _to do something. She just had to.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_I need to do something about Kukai! Just what?! I want to find a new love, but I need to do something about these strange feelings! _

_I can't rely on Ikuto all the time, can I? Amu, why are you always in a mess?! Can't you just be ONCE without problems?!_

I sat on the sofa, watching TV. The clock was 17.45.

Ikuto had tons of channels, but nothing was intresting. The thing that popped up the most was; cats and music.

I could accept the music but _cats? _I mean **cats. **Does Yoru watch TV or something? Weird.

"Ikuto, why do you have channels about cats?" I asked Ikuto, who read a book. About **cats.**

"Something wrong with that? I'm a catlover, simple." He answered like that it meant nothing.

"Hmm.. That's how it is.. But don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Nope."

"Weirdo."

"Whatever, Amu.. you're moving back to your home tomorrow?"

"Jupp, but I think I'll leave when it's darker, I'm gonna bother you."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"You better be."

Silence.

"Do something! I'm bored! You only have about cats in your TV, I don't care what you're gonna do, JUST DO IT!"

"Wow, take it easy.. Can I kiss you then? You won't be having boring then." He smirked.

He knew my answer already.

"Pleaase Ikuto, this is your home. Please, _for me?_"

Ikuto gave up. _YEAH! MY WIN! MOHAHAHAH!_

"Don't say this to anyone, got it?"

"Sure sure, just do something."

"But first, I need you to turn off the TV, otherwise, it will bother me."

I didn't turn of the TV, just changed the channel to a mush quiet one.

Ikuto walked to the piano, no, he walked to the violin. _He was going to play? He has the violin in his hands now..._

When he played, it was _magic._ He played so perfect.. it made my heart stop and I forgot to breath.

But something was missing in the song.. I didn't know what, but that made my heart unsure.

Ikuto suddenly looked at me, his beautiful navy eyes made me feel that it was only Ikuto and I who was in this world.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Amu.. I'm playing this for you. No one else._

**.:Amu's POV:.**

Ikuto looked at me again, that was enough, enough for my heart to start to race. I tried to calm down, but this time, it didn't help.

I tried to take a several deep breath but it was really hard, 'cause your ears were listening to the music while your soul didn't want to.

Ikuto was done with his song.

He looked at me, and I looked at him.

"So..." Ikuto tried to break the ice between us.

"Mhmm.." I had to say something.

"A-Are you still bored?"

"Don't think so..."

- AND NOW! SAEKI NOBUKO-SENSEI! THE NEVER BETRAYING PSYCHIC NOBUKO-SENSEI IN THE WOOORLD!

_What? Aaa... that's the TV-show now... That program that goes 18.00._

- Are you having problem with love? THEN THIS IS THE PROGRAM FOR YOU! Don't turn off the TV, JUST WATCH IT! The two men said. **(A/N: In the anime, those two assistants to Nobuko-sensei who are crazy.. XD)**

_Kukai-senpai..._

- I'M THE REAL SAEKI NOBUKO! And.... I feel.... I feel.... I FEEL THAT YOU'RE HAVING PROBLEM WITH L-O-V-E!

_What? She's talking to me?_

- I **AM** TALKING TO YOU! The chubby woman pointed at the camera.

My stomash had a uncomfortable feeling.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I looked Amu. She was trembling while watching TV.

Last time I saw her like this.. was on the roof.

"You're feeling okay?" I asked and sat beside her.

"I-Ikuto.. T-That woman on T-TV... It feels l-like she's talking to u-us..." Amu pointed at the TV.

- I AM TALKING TO YOU! LIKE I SAID! I FEEL LIKE EVERYONE THERE BEHIND THE SCREEN HAVE LOVE-PROBLEMS!

_That crazy woman's really sounds like she's talking to us.._

- HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY THIS! I'M TALKING TO **EVERYONE.**

"Amu, don't feel scared of that crazy woman.. and if you already are, I'm gonna do this.." I said and pulled her lightly between my legs.

She didn't resist.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_I felt safe.. again.. with Ikuto near me.._

My head was resting against his right chest.

- Saeki-sensei, please go back to your topic.., a man said.

- DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK BACK TO SAEKI NOBUKO! OR I WILL CURSE YOU!! BACK TO THE TOPIC, EVERYONE'S HAVING LOVE PROBLEMS?!

_I think so.._

- TOO THOSE WHO HAVE CONFUSED FEELINGS! TRUST ME, GO AND CONFESS! THAT'S THE WAY TO REALISE YOUR TRUE FEELINGS!

_CONFESS?! But that's a way to realise.._

- TRUST ME! GO AND DO IT!

_Should I do it?_

- DO IT! And to those who don't know how to show their feelings.. SHOW THEM! IN YOUR WAY, THAT IS!

_Umm.. Who does she talk to now?_

- WELL THEN! THAT WAS YOUR ANSWER! NOW, I'M GONE! SAYONARA! HOHOH!

_...?_

Ikuto turned off the TV.

I looked at the ring. It was still so shiny and pretty.. _You can do it, Amu! You have Ikuto on your side, right?_

"Ikuto, I've decided."

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna confess to Kukai. I'm gonna get rid of my old feelings."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Was she gonna __**CONFESS **__to my cousin?_

"I see.. go for it then, Amu-_chan_." I kissed her on her cheek.

_____________________________________________________________

**Me: Next chapter; AMU GONNA CONFESS TO KUKAI! Review please ^^ xP**

**Kukai: WHAAAAA?!**

**Me: Jupp jupp ^^**

**Kukai: I have to do something!**

**Me: You have Utau..**

**Kukai: ...**

**Rima: You playboy.**

**Ikuto: Hahha, Revieww!**


	18. Somehing Unreal

**Me: Hohoo xD *laugh* IT'S CONFESS CHAPTER! Mwahahahah xD Thank yaa; vvamutovv, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, ThatGirl96, mitchka, YingYangButterfly, tsukiyomi arisa, Amuto Luver, Myansk, rushi luvs anime8D, xhappily-randomx, l3vA, Shokora 'N Strawberries for reviewing xD And it seems that many misunderstood what I meant with 'Confess', I meant that Amu wanted to say to Kukai what she felt about him, so she could MOVE ON!**

**Ikuto: How could they misunderstood?**

**Me: Dunno xD And you know what? I've been counting how many chapters there will be, and about 20-30 chapters xD ^^ Then I'll start my next fanfic ^^**

**Amu: Soo little!**

**Me: THAT'S MUCH! VERY MUCH!**

_________________________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_"I see.. go for it then, Amu-chan." I kissed her on her cheek._

****

**.:Normal POV:.**

Amu had moved back to her house. Of course, her parents were worried about their lovely daughther, but since they found out that she was staying at Tsukiyomi Group's son, they felt more relieved. Amu's mom had asked her if she wanted to be absent some more days from school but Amu didn't want to.

Amu had preparing her speech for her confession, and because of that, she had to ignore Kukai, which pissed him off. Amu had been with Ikuto more, they would hang out on the roof, just like Amu and Kukai did _before. _Kukai felt kicked out of her life and _replaced?_ It just been one week and he felt already kicked out?

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I'm done with the speech.. or I decided to improvise. The only thing I was working on, my bravery.

When I thought that I would confess, I always slipped away. And that would make Ikuto laugh, laugh like hell.

I made a bet with Ikuto, I would confess today, otherwise he would do something to me. I was sure that he would kiss me.

I was going to confess after school.

So here I am. Almost half asleep at Nikaido-sensei's class. It's almost lunch, so I needed to calm down and focus then.

**- At Lunch, Roof *still Amu's POV* -**

I couldn't eat my bento. Too mush for me. I only ate the half. And my mom had made my favorite food! ; 3 onigiri's, some mini octopus, rice and chicken.

I looked at Ikuto who only had bread to lunch.

"What?" He asked with his mouth full with bread.

"... You're going to eat that little?" I was shocked.

"Mhmm.. something wrong with that?" Ikuto ate the last bit of his bread.

_He's gonna collapse if he continues like that. _

"Here." I offered my pink bento-box.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"Here." Amu said. _She was going to give her bento too me?_

"I can't eat it.. 'cause you need it.."

". You eat to little. That's why you're so skinny." She said firmly.

_I'm not skinny._

"I'm not skinny.. Amu, ignore me. Eat it. Your body will need it later."

"Ikuto, E-a-t it. Or I'm gonna open your mouth and ignore you and force it in your mouth."

_It's no idea to go against Amu right now..._

"Okay okay.. take it easy.." I sighed and took the bento-box from her. I used her pink chopsticks.

I could feel her stare when I ate. _It was delicious._

"Why are you staring?" I asked when I swallowed the food.

"Nahh, it's just.. you and pink, it's a good combination." Amu smiled.

_Me and Pink? Blue and Pink?_

"I think so too." I said, I hoped that she would understand what I meant. But unfortunately no, she just smiled even more.

"Ikuto, you like the bento? My mom did it.."

"No wonder. If you did it, I would be poisoned." I joked.

"Ikuto........ YOU BIG BAKA!" Amu attacked me. _I don't think she understood the joke..._

Luckily, I had the time to put the bento-box some centimeters from me before Amu was on me.

"Owww... that hurt.." I rubbed my backhead.

Amu looked down at me, with her big gorgous golden eye.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Ohh shit.. What have I done! I just intended to attack him, like a joke.. BUT I FAILED! I'm laying... ON IKUTO NOW?!?_

"Ohmygod! I'm sorry! I'll move right away!" I said hasty. I was just to move before Ikuto pulled me down. My head was on his left chest.

"Let's.. Let's stay like this.... a while..." Ikuto said and surronded his arms around me.

Something in my chest.. felt really happy.. it was a strong feeling.

"Mm." I smiled for myself. My heart started to race again, but I didn't blush. My heart was enjoying every moment of it.

I could hear Ikuto's heartbeat, it was really fast. It sounded _Baduum Baduum Badumm.. Baduum Baduum Baduum.. _Over and over again.

"Your heartbeat... so fast.." I looked at the ring.

"I wonder why." He said shortly.

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

I _**WAS**_ bored. Until I decided to go up to the roof. And I saw Hinamori laying on Ikuto, and she was looking at her ring, that I never seen.

_Hinamori... what happened to you? Why did you changed?_

**- Later, After School - *Amu's POV***

_I'm gonna do it! Gambatte Amu!_

Ikuto said to me that he would take care of Hoshina-san, so I could have Kukai-senpai some minutes.

I sat on the bench, waiting for senpai to end his soccer practise. I really wanted to disapper right now, but if I did that, Ikuto would do something to me.

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

_Gaaahh! It's soo warm! I took a shower, BUT I'M STILL SWEATING!_

"Well guys. Souma Kukai's leaving now!"

"See ya' later, Kukai!" The guys said.

I opened the door and left. In the schoolyard I saw that pink colour. _Hinamori?_

"Hinamori!" I ran to her.

I took a seat beside her.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_That voice was Kukai-senpai!_

And before I noticed.. He was beside me.

"Ohh _oh_, Kukai-senpai! G-Good that you're here..."

"Hinamori! I haven't talked to you in _ageees!_" He said. "How you been?"

"I-I've been good.." I said. "Actually.. I w-wanted to speak with you..."

I could see how his face expression changed.

"Sure.. Go on, talk with me."

_Amu.. remember! BE BRAVE!_

I walked two steps from the bench.

"... You know? T-The thing I wanted to t-talk about..." I said stutterly.

"The thing...?"

"Well... I kinda.. sorta.. loved you.." I said and looked up at the sky. Pink and orange.

"w-WHAAT?! Y-YOU love ME?!" Kukai was surprised.

"No.. I don't love you. I _loved_ you. I decided to move on.. b-but before I do that.. I needed to "clean" up my feelings. I didn't want them to go to a waste. I still want you as my friend."

"Why did you stop love me?! I'm mush better than my cousin!"

"You think I'm doing this for Ikuto?! I'm doing this for _myself!_"

"B-but..."

"No but. You have Hoshina-san. That's more than enough. I don't want to suffer anymore." I said.

"I have Utau, but if we ever break up.. then.. Me and y-"

"That's more than enough." I said. "Gosh, I didn't know you were thinking that way! Be happy with what you've got!"

"There's always a plan B." Kukai said.

"Okay, let me ask you something then."

"If you let me ask you two things after."

"Deal." I said. "Did you see me as your little sister?" I turned around and looked him in his eyes. "Tell me the truth."

"Well.. no.. or.. just some parts of you.."

"Omg! You're worst than Ikuto!" I screamed at him. "I don't even know why I hesitated to confess to you!"

"I'm not only a good person. Everyone has some parts of them.. that are darker.." He said. "My turn to ask."

"Okay?"

"Why are you calling him for Ikuto?"

"That's none of your business."

"Are you in love with Ikuto? And that ring.. is that from Ikuto also?"

_Me.. IN LOVE WITH IKUTO?! NO WAY! HAHA!_

"Of course not! And.. this ring is from.. someone near me."

"It's from my cousin." He said. "Let me see it."

"Noo.. you c-can't.."

"Hinamori, come on.." Kukai irritared said. "Or I'm going to force you."

I didn't answer him. I just took it of and gave it to him. _Senpai's really scary now.. He won't do something, right?_

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

_I felt... irritared when I saw the ring. I could see why my cousin bought it. The ring had a mening, a name._

I threw it up some times. After that, I threw it.. far away.

Hinamori hadn't the chance to say anything before I interrupted.

"Sorry Hinamori, but I'm not gonna accept that you love Ikuto and that Ikuto loves you. I won't allow you two to be a pair." I said and ran to my friends like nothing happened.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_M-my r-ring......!_

_What are I'm gonna do?! I need to find it! No matter what! _

I started to run where I thought the ring would be. I even went down on my legs to search. I didn't care if people would laugh at me. I needed to find the ring.

_Find the ring even if you die._

**- Later; 3 Hours And 30 Minutes - *Ikuto's POV***

I laid on my bed. Worried about Amu. She hadn't contacted me or anything.

I knew that something bad had happened. I took out my mobile and called Nagihiko.

He picked up after the first signal.

"Hello?"

"Hey cousin. Do you know anything about Amu? I'm worried about her. She hasn't called me." I said.

"Oh Ikuto, you're worried about Amu?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"No, it's rare that you worry about a girl. Sorry, but I don't know anything."

"Damn."

"But I can call Rima-chan and ask. I'll call you back after a few minutes."

"Hurry up."

_Click._

_Please say that Amu's alright._

After a few minutes, Nagihiko called me again.

"What do you got?" I asked.

"Well, I've got just little information too you, but I think it's should be enough to you."

"Go on."

"I called Rima-chan, and she said that Amu had called her and told her to go home without her."

"Continue."

"And Amu said also.. that she lost something. Important."

"What kind of important thing?"

"A ring."

_________________________________________________________________

**Me: I love the end! SOO COOL! XD This chapter feels so long! I love it! REVIEEW! Ma-Chan put alot of effort to this chapter ;D**

**.......**

**Me: SOMEONE HERE?!**

**.......**

**Saeki Nobuko: I'm here!**

**Me: O____O' W-welcome N-Nobuko-sensei ^^;**

**Saeki Nobuko: BRING ME WATER! I'M THIRSTY!**

**Me: Y-YES! *runs and buys the finest water ever***

**Saeki Nobuko: *While Ma-Chan's gone* Review, or I'll curse you! HAHAHAHA! **

**Me: ...? Calm down? xD**


	19. Confused

**Me: Don't feel like writing this chapter.. just came home from school... Thank You; vvamutovv, HeartNeko13, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, xhappily-randomx, YingYangButterfly, Shokora'N Strawberries, Amuto Luver, candyland21, Myansk, Snowiisan, carlaivy for reviewing ;D**

**Ikuto: Ahh.. I want to see what's gonna happen in this chapter..**

**Me: You'll see ;)**

**Amu: Is it something good..? O.o**

**Me: Yes... for you Amuto-fans ^^**

**NOTE! MUST REEEAAAAD! **

**Since I'm back at school, I have to focus on that... **

**So when I find time, I will try to write this fanfic, so please do not complain if I don't update in.. 3-4 days?**

**And I'm starting Swim Training.. so that means... I'm more busy...**

**Well, Ma-Chan's gonna try my best for all of you readers ;D**

**That's what I have to say ^^**

**Enjoy this chapter *heart here***

_**

* * *

**_

Recap

_"A ring."_

********

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Amu meant.... th-that ring I gave her?!_

_She said... that she didn't like it.. DAMN AMU! WHY ARE YOU SO COMPLICATED?!_

_I want you, to be honest with me..._

I had called Haruka and said that it was **emergency, **so I was sure that he already was down, waiting for me.

The elevator didn't come so I decided to take the stairs. _I'm gonna yell that person who owns this whole.. mansion. _

The 57 stairs didn't work me out. Just thinking about Amu had my body and mind fired up.

_Why does my body and heart react when I'm thinking of Amu?! Is it 'cause I'm in love or what?! Tsukiyomi Ikuto can't fall in love. Remember?_

Haruka was there, waiting for me.

"Drive me to school. Drive full speed. I don't care if the cops will stop us. Remember, we're the Tsukiyomi's."

"Yes, sir."

After 4 minutes, I arrived.

The school was still open. Those who had school activitys were still here.

I ran to the Make-Up-Activity and saw the girls play models.

"Omg! It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san!" The girls went. Blushing all over their face.

_This is a natural reaction. And so boring._

"Hey, my beautifuls ladies."

"W-what brings you h-here, Tsukiyomi-san?" A girl with heavy make-up asked.

"Nah, just wanted to visit the pretty ladies here."

"KYAAH!"

"I have to ask, have you seen Hinamori Amu?"

"Hinamori Amu? The pink one?"

"That's the one..."

Every girl tried to remember. _Sexyness can be a big help sometimes.._

"Ah! I know! I saw Hinamori-san, at that bench! You know, under the big tree! She was with Kukai-kun!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! I saw her when I was with my boyfriend.."

"Thank you." I said and kissed her on the cheek.

I ran to that bench. From behind, I could hear the girl.

"I'm going to break up with my boyfriend and target Tsukiyomi-san!"

_We'll see about that._

When I saw the bench. No Amu.

I ran all over the place. Still no Amu. _It must been Kukai that throwed.. I know him.._

I tried to think, I should find the ring and then go to her place. I tried to remember how many meters Kukai could throw, about 35 meters.

And it was a easy thing, so 40 meters.

I ran and searched for it, and it wasn't easy. It was dark and cold. I gave my all for a ring.

_Why?! Why does it feel like I MUST find the ring?! Why is it so important to me?! Ikuto, you should just go home and hook up some girl!_

_Ikuto, you know it's wrong! Find the ring!_

_Okay.. __**Kami-Sama, you hear me? I'll make a deal with you. If I find the ring.. I'm in love with Amu... if not, I'm going home.**_

I searched again..

No good. I didn't find it.

I looked behind trees, behind bushes. Behind _**everything.**_

_I CAN'T FIND IT!_

I'm going to give up soon.

I walked to an open place and started to think if I should give up.

I sat down. _Should I really give up..?_

Then... I felt something.. on my butt? _I'M SITTING ON SOMETHING?_

I grabbed the thing that was UNDER my butt and looked annoyed at it. But then I realised what it was. The ring.

It was little dirty.

_I s-sat o-on it?! FORGET ABOUT THAT! GO TO AMU NOW!_

I ran back to the car.

"Drive to Hinamori Amu's house."

"Yes, sir."

Why did it feel like the time had stopped?

I started to polish the ring, it helped a bit.

"Ikuto-sama, we're here."

"Good. Haruka, I'm going to stay here awhile." I said and walked to the door.

_Aha, so this is a normal house that normal people lives in. Amu's house is okay.._

I knocked.

The door opened. _Uhh.. I can't see anyone?_

I looked down, and saw a girl. With chubby cheeks and girly clothes. I guessed that she was 3-4 years old.

"Hejo mishter, can I heljp you with shomehing?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I'm Amu's friend. Can I see her?" I asked normally.

The girl didn't answer, instead, she ran away.

"Papa, mama! Sis's bojfriend is here!"

I just stood there.

**.:Amu's Mama's POV:.**

_Boyfriend? Amu-chan?_

"BOYFRIEND!? AMU-CHANS?!" My husband overreacted.

"Papa! Don't be so loud! Amu-chan's don't feel well!"

"But it's my pure angel's BOYFRIEND! PAPA CAN'T ALLOW THIS!"

"PA.....PA!" I looked at him with killing-aura.

"Ma..ma, I won't say anything... Papa is really sorry!"

"Papa, you know that I love you, but sometimes.. you overreact."

"Mama, papa's really sowwy!"

"Yes yes.."I walked to the door.

There was a really good-looking guy standing there!

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. I'm your daugthers friend. Do you think I can visit her?" He asked. _He's polite.._

"Can I ask who you are first?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

_Tsukiyomi... Tsukiyomi... TSUKIYOMI?!?!?_

My heart stopped.

"O-Of course you can see her! This way!" I said and walked fast to Amu-chan's room.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

Amu's mom stopped right infront a door with a sign, "Amu Loves Pink!"

"I'm sorry, but my daughter hasn't talked with me since she came home. And she has locked her door."

"I see.."

"Well, I won't be bothering. Please do what you want, just make my sweet Amu-chan smile again." Amu's mom bowed and walked away.

I knocked at the door.

No answer.

"Amu, I know that you're there. Open the door."

No answer.

"Come on, open the door. Or I'm gonna break the door. Of course that I'll buy an another door to you.. but please.."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

Ikuto was here. Behind my door.

_Why did he come at a time like this?! He'll ruin our friendship!_

"Amu.. please.. I'm serious.. Talk to me." Ikuto said.

"I don't want to!" I screamed against my pillow.

"Why?"

"If I say it, you'll d-definatly h-hate me!"

"You know that I can't hate you. I'm doing alot of things to you, and you can't open a door?" He said. "Don't be a coward."

"I'm n-not a coward!"

"You are if you continue like this."

"If I o-open the door, no l-lights on! G-Got it?"

"Yes yes, Hinamori-Amu-Princess." I could hear Ikuto laugh. "Got it."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I could hear some footsteps and after that, the door opened slowly.

I couldn't see anything. The only thing I saw, was black. Black and Black.

"I can't see you."

"I don't want you to see my face."

"Come on, where are you?" I stood there, I was afraid that I would bump into something. But I closed the door after me, I didn't forget to lock it.

"Follow my voice." Amu said and started sing some vowels.

I bumped into something warm.. a little girl. I smirked in the dark and hugged her. She was sitting on her bed.

"Wh-what are you doing! Take your hands off me!" She complained.

"Don't want to." I said and smelled her hair, it smelled... strawberries and raspberrys.

Amu suddenly became quiet.

"Ikuto.. **IF** I lost.. your ring that y-you g-gave me.. what would h-happen?"

"I would kiss you."

"I'm s-serious!" Amu screamed at me.

"I get it.. Do you have a lamp near your bed?"

"Y-yes, why?"

"Can you turn it on?" He asked.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_He want's me to turn it on?_

I took his left hand, and placed on the lamp.

Ikuto turned it on.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I had my arms hanging around Amu's waist. I took her left hand.

"Where's the ring?"

Silence.

"Ikuto, I'm really sorry! I kinda l-lost it.."

I let my head rest on her shoulder.

"You really are that kind of person.." I sighed while taking out the ring from my pocket.

"I'm really sorry! I'll do anything!"

"Close your eyes."

"I'm doing it now.."

I took her left hand and placed the ring, where it should have been.

"You can open your eyes now." I whispered in her ear.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I opened my eyes and saw the ring. It was on my finger again!

I looked at the ring, I looked at Ikuto and back to the ring.

"W-Why?"

"You can't trick me. You didn't call me, or send a message. I was worried."

_Ikuto..... worried?_

"Liar."

"It's true!"

"Right.."

"Soo Amu-chan, you said that you would do _anything._"

I blushed.

"Past. The Past."

"Right.."

"You don't hold your promises.." Ikuto said. It sounded like he would never trust me again.

"Okay, what should I do then? I'm gonna proof to you, your eyes, your brain that I hold my promises!"

"Kiss me? 10 sek?"

_10 SEK?! Do it Amu! Don't be a coward! And remember that Kukai-senpai will distract you!_

"Ikuto, I hate you."

"We'll see about that."

I didn't answer him. Instead, I placed myself infront him, with my arms around his neck.

"Close your eyes."

He did what I said.

I looked at his lips. _Those lips... have been with other girls.. I'm just gonna do it this time, since he found the ring._

I kissed him. I didn't kiss him roughly. Just normal.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

Amu was kissing me, for real. I responded to her.

I could feel her red cheeks and her arms around me.

"Time's out." She said and wiped her lips.

"That was fast.."

"Are you kidding me?! That was.. too long."

"Yeah, right."

"Nee Ikuto~ Why are you blushing?" Amu asked me and pointed at my cheeks.

I touched my cheeks, they were warm. I touched my chest. My heart was, beating like hell.

_**Kami-sama, is this your answer to me? That I'm in love Amu? Are you kidding me?**_

_I'm in love........ with Amu?_

____________________________________________________________

**Me: Okay, I'll just leave it there xD REEVIIIEWWW XD**

**Ikuto: Can't be happening!**

**Amu: What?**

**Me and Ikuto: N-Nothing ;D**

**Nagihiko: Cousin, I'm really proud of you! *crys***

**Rima: Amu! I'll be on your side!**

**Amu: WHAT'S HAPPENING?!**

**Nagihiko and Rima: Just review xP Ignore Amu xD**


	20. My Question For You

**Me: Ah, school.. so boring xD The older ones.. runs inside and act like kids... But Thank You; Amuto Luver, xhappily-randomx, Shokora 'N Strawberries, tiki0112number2, HeartsNeko12, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Snowiisan, YingYangButterfly, vvamutovv, Hinazuki Miu, candyland21, liledormouse for reviewing ;D**

**Ikuto: . . . . . . . **

**Me: Hmm?**

**Ikuto: Nothing . . . . **

**Me: Okayy...?**

_________________________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_I'm in love........ with Amu?_

****

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I guess it has been 3 days since Amu confessed. The same day... I... _kinda _fell in_** Love **_with Amu?

I couldn't sleep, couldn't study or focus in school 'cause I was thinking about that. And Amu sat beside me so she would wonder what was wrong.

Everytime she touched me, my heart would react strange and I would figure out a excuse.

Not only me changed, Amu was... weird around Kukai..

I was flirting with some other girls, I guess that I didn't accept the fact.

"Ikuto-kun, you're so cute!" One girl said.

"Thank you."

"Ikuto-kun, what are you going to do this weekend?"

"I don't know.. maybe I'll be with you girls?" I said and stroked a girls cheek.

The girl immediately turned red. _So boring._

From the corridor, I heard a girl screaming at some perverted guy.

"Kukai! Let me go! I said let me go!" The girl said.

"What annoying girl." The girls said.

I looked that way.

I saw Amu, dragged by Kukai.

"Kukai! Someone, please help me!" Amu screamed.

Everyone ignored her.

"Sorry girls, I have some things to do." I said and walked fast to Amu and Kukai.

I walked from behind. I laid my hand around Amu's waist and my head on her shoulder.

I could smell her sweet shampoo.

Kukai stopped. Because I had Amu in my arms,

"What are you doing?" I asked and kissed Amu's neck.

Amu didn't answer. Everyone was looking.

"Nothing mush." Kukai said arrogant.

"Shouldn't you be with Utau?"

"H-Hmpf! Don't worry." Kukai said and let go of Amu. "I'm going. This sucks."

Kukai walked some steps away.

"Cousin! Haven't you forgot my hug?" I asked highly.

"Yeaah.. sure.." Kukai said and waited for me.

"Stay here, Amu." I said and kissed her cheek.

Amu nodded.

I hugged Kukai, like a man should do.

**"If you dare to do something to Amu, I swear over my dead body, that I will kill you. In every way." **I whispered in Kukai ear.

Kukai didn't respond.

"Well, I hope that you'll have a good life!" I smiled and walked to Amu.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_I'm so lucky that Ikuto saved me!_

_But something was wrong... Ikuto hugging Kukai? = .....?_

Ikuto walked to me and took my hand.

"Come." He said and walked to the roof.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I looked over the sky. The sun was shining and there wasn't any clouds.

"Wait here again, I really need to do call my old man." I said and left Amu alone there.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

He's a meanie.

I looked up and the sky was so clear. I laid myself on the ground. Watching the clear sky.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I pressed in my old man's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Ikuto, what is it? I was in the middle of an important meeting." My old man said.

"Hey, do something about Kukai's father and Kukai."

"What did they do?"

"Well, first thing. Yell at Kukai's father 'cause he raised Kukai wrong. And Kukai did somehing to _my _girl."

"You have a girl?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that?"

"No, it's nothing."

"And Kukai has Utau, so that means if the media will find out about this, alot of troubles."

"As expected from my son, cleaver as a cat."

"And one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"If Kukai does something ever again. Break the bonds with the Souma's. I don't even care if he's my cousin or not."

"Are you that serious about that girl?"

"She's important to me. If I'm going to be the next successor, I really need this girl."

"Since I have deeply trust in you, we Tsukiyomi's will do as you want."

"Thanks, old man."

"That was the only thing you wanted to talk about? I'm hanging up then."

"Dad, yell really hard on Kukai's father. So hard that he'll be afraid and force Kukai."

"I've got it, son."

_Click._

_That felt niiiccceee!_

_I won't let go of Amu._

I returned to Amu, who was laying on the ground.

"The sky is pretty today, isn't it?" I said and took a seat beside her.

"Mm."

I laid down and looked up at the sky, then at Amu.

Her beautiful face, her beatiful eyes. Everything about her was perfect.

_I'm in.. love with Amu.. huh?_

"What are you staring at?" She turned her head to me.

Her pretty golden eyes were sparkling in the sun.

"You."

She smiled.

"Amu, what happend between you and my cousin?"

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Should I tell him..? But I don't want him to worry about me.._

"D-Don't worry, Ikuto! We had a little fight.. nothing much.."

_I hate to lie.._

"Don't worry." I said and stroked his soft hair. _His hair was like fur.._ "You really have soft hair."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"You're the first one.. that had touched my hair with my permission."

Amu just smiled again.

I took her right hand. I closed my eyes and took the palm of her hand and kissed it.

A several times.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

Ikuto kissed my hand. Well, I was kind of used to it so I decided to not complain.

He had closed his eyes and I was looking at every move he made.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I opened my eyes and looked at Amu, who looked at me.

I decided that I would ask her after a few minutes.

My other hand, that was not holding Amu's hand, stroked Amu's cheek and played slowly with her hair.

"Hey Amu, what would happen if I'm in love with you? Likeee..._ Right now?_"

_______________________________________________________

**Me: Ma-Chan's done with an another chapter ;D Happy ^^ Love that question.. the last one xP**

**Kukai: I- !**

**Me: Shut up! You cannot talk now!**

**Utau: Kukai, you can't forget me! *slaps him***

**Me: O___O Bitch-slap O____O XDDXDD**


	21. Answer And Confusion

**Me: Pjooff.. didn't think that I've got 20 letters in MSN, almost a new record from me xD I think I've got like... 24-25 mails one day.. Don't remember xD **

**Thank You; candyland21, Myansk, Amuto Luver, missxsukisho, YingYangButterfly, xhappily-randomx, AmutoFangirl1021, HeartsNeko13, ThatGirl96, xXYoraXx, Shokora 'N Strawberries, Snowiisan, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Hinazuki Miu for reviewing ;D**

**Rima: You're mean to Amu, you know that?**

**Me: Huh? I'm noo mean!**

**Rima: YOU ARE! You're putting her in preasure!**

**Me: *crys* Rima, you're such a good friend! *huggieee***

**Rima: G-Get off me... *tries to move away..***

**Me: Rima, don't be so mean! *clings more to Rima* And! I actually don't know how this chapter will turn out... In my head... some kiss-scenes.. some dramtic scenes and soo.... so I'm just gonna read what's on my mind... xD**

____________________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_"Hey Amu, what would happen if I'm in love with you? Likeee... Right now?"_

****

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Is he serious?! He's joking!_

"Hahhaha! I-Ikuto! Don't ask stupid things like t-that!" I laughed. "I-Ikuto, you're so funny!"

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_She'll never see me.. in her picture?_

"Y-Yeah... stupid question.. Right?" I tried to smile my best.

**- Meanwhile with Ikuto's dad... - *Ikuto's dad POV***

_My son never calls me. Why did he call me this time? Just for that girl? _

_But I'm so happy that he has someone on his side now! That girl must be a great Ojou-San. _

_And that Kukai-kun.... would lay his fingers on her! What kind of father is Katsu?! _**(A/N; Since I don't know Kukai's father real name.. I'm just gonna take some name that I think will fit him xD)**

"Tsukiyomi-san, Katsu-san is here." The door knocked.

"Let him in." I said and leaned back at my armchair.

"Yes." The door opened and my wife's sister husband came in.

"Hello Aruto-san." Katsu bowed.

"Katsu, I haven't seen you in a while!" I laughed. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. I've been with my sons and my beautiful wife." Katsu explained.

"You been with your sons?"

"Yes."

"Speaking of one of those.. Kukai."

"Aruto-san, have he done anything bad?"

"Yes, something really unforgivable."

Katsu didn't answer.

"He touched my son girlfriend."

"Aruto-san, I'm really sorry! I will do something about him!" Katsu bowed.

"If your son **ever **does something like that again, we the Tsukiyomi's and Fujisaki's will break our bond with you."

"Aruto-san! I will do something! Please don't do that!"

"I'll give you one week, to lecture that boy how to be a real gentlemen."

"Thank you! I promise that you'll see a change!"

"And Katsu.. If the media finds out that Kukai have Utau and touched my son girlfriend, you'll take responsibility."

"Yes."

"Leave now."

"Then if you excuse me." Katsu said and bowed.

I sighed.

_I hope that I'll see a change._

**- Back to Amu & Ikuto - *Amu's POV***

_Ikuto's spacing out.. And we just ended school.._

I waited until Kukai and Hoshina-san left the classroom until I did something with Ikuto.

"Nee Ikuto, how are you?" I asked and played with his hair.

"I'm fine." He said and buried his face in his arms.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Amu.. will never see me... I don't feel well.._

"Come on, Ikuto! Let's go home!"

"You go ahed... I'm coming later.."

"Ikuto, you lazy cat! Move!" Amu tried to drag me.

"I don't feel well.." I said and hugged Amu. My ear was against Amu's stomash.

"You're like a kid... you're like my little sister."

"I'm sorry, but this is who I'm really am."

"From that playboy to this? Incredible."

"Amu, don't say those thing... I feel bad."

"Ikuto, I think you're sick... you don't say those kind of stuff.."

"Then it's only you that can make me good again."

"It's Saturday tomorrow, you can rest then. I want to go home now."

"Fineeee! Ikuto-kun give up! White flag!" I pretended to be a child. "But only if Amu onee-chan carries me!"

I jumped on Amu, her body in my arms and my head on her head.

"Let's goooo~!" I played.

"Ikuto, you little boy. You make me laugh." Amu said and started to go.

"Amu onee-chan, go faster! Faster!"

Amu laughed.

Everyone was looking at us, or me. I guess that they hadn't seen me in this personality. Just the outside-character.

Then, just one second, I felt someone's glare at us. I turned around, just random people passing by.

Kukai making out with Utau in a corner, that Yamabuki S-Saa-Sayuu_**(?)**_ laughing with her gang.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Ikuto's cute now.. such a baby.._

"Ikuto, your driver is there. Time to say goodbye to me." I pointed at that Haruka-guy.

"Bleeehh, Ikuto-kun still wants to be with Amu onee-chan!"

"You want to come come to my place? I guess that you can eat dinner with my family today..."

"Amu, are you serious?!"

"You think that I'm joking about that kind of stuff?! Then I'm going home alone." I said and walked away from Ikuto's arm and walked past Ikuto's driver.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_She's mad. She's soooo mad!_

I ran to Haruka.

"Haruka, I'm going to Amu's house. I think I'll be home late."

"Yes."

"See yaa then!" I said and ran to Amu.

"Amu! Slow down! Of course I'll come to your place."

"You don't have to." _Stubborn._

"I'll invite myself then."

She gave me a look but gave up.

"Fine."

**- Amu's Place - *Amu's POV***

"Tadaiima!"

"Amu-chan, you're home early!" My mom said from the kitchen.

"Mama, I have a friend over." I walked with to the kitchen, dragging Ikuto.

My mom was making dinner.

"Oohhh, where is she then?" She asked.

"Ummm.. it isn't a "she" it's a "he"..."

My mom turned around, she dropped the knife on the floor when she saw Ikuto.

Her mouth opened.

"Ohh, I'm soo sorry! It's you from before, waahhh.. you look amazing! Last time, I couldn't see you whole face because it was soo dark but noow...!" My mom touched Ikuto's face like it was the first time she saw a real human. When she touched one of the softest places in Ikuto's face, she said sometimes "Ooh", "Amazing!"

I whispered to Ikuto, **I'm-really-sorry!**

He responded to me; **Help-me!**

"Mama! What are you doing?!"

"Shh, Amu-chan! This face is amazing!"

"Mama! We're home!"

After that, my dad and my sister came to the kitchen.

"Honey! What're you doing?! Why is it a boy here?!" My dad spaced out.

"Papa, it's Amu-chan's boyfriend! Don't say soo!" My mom yelled at my dad.

I took Ikuto to my side.

"Papa soo sorry!"

"Then, Ikuto-kun. Please take care of our daughter!" My parents bowed to Ikuto. **(A/N; You all know what that means, right? ;D)**

_What the hell?!_

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Me? Amu's boyfriend? Good!_

"Please. Don't bow to me. We're a _family, _right?"

"Ikuto-kun! You're soo nice!" Amu's mom said.

"Thank you."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

"Ummm.. Mama, I thought that Ikuto could eat with us today.. since it's Saturday tomorrow.."

"Of course he can! You two can go up to your room and eat there."

I took Ikuto's arm and dashed to my room.

The last thing I heard my parents.. or rather, my dad say was; If he does something to my Amu-chan! I'll run away!

_Geezz..._

I landed on my bed.

"Ignore my parents.."

Ikuto just stood there, like a kid who didn't know where to go.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Amu's room was very pink. And very girly. I couldn't see this much last time I was here.. She had a balcony, that's good._

I closed the door and landed beside Amu.

Her bed smelled Amu.

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked.

"Naah.. I'm just thinking.. that I'm your boyfriend in your parents eyes." I laughed.

"Shut up! Just bear with it."

**- Later, After the dinner - *Amu's POV***

We ate, we played, we laughed, we hugged, we looked into each other eyes, and now, we're laying on my bed, beside each other.

"Gaahhh, I'm so full.." Ikuto said.

"Me too."

"It's really late outside... like 21.30."

"I know.."

The door knocked.

"Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun, I have tea and cookies with me." My mom said.

"Come in then."

My mom came in and had a serving tray with tons of cookies and two cupes with tea.

"Ikuto, you're leaving after this?" I asked and took a cookie.

"I guess."

**.:Amu's Mama's POV:.**

_He's leaving already?_

_But... it's the first boy Amu-chan ever had allowed to come here! And it's her boyfriend!_

"Ikuto-kun, you really want to go?" I asked.

"I don't want to, but I need to."

_Think think! Do something!_

"Ahh, Ikuto-kun. Why don't you sleep over?"

______________________________________________________

**Me: I starting to get lazyy... REVIEW! And make Ma-Chan happy!**

**Ikuto: School?**

**Me: Jupp T_____T I think I'll update 2 chapters in one week T___T**

**Ikuto: No Amuto? **

**Me: I'll try to add so much I can!**

**Ikuto: Bleeh..**

**Me: I know!**

**Amu: So that means.. All you reader; Please Review, just click that button that says Review This Story/Chapter and say something!**


	22. SleepOver

**Me: Gaahhh... My life is hard right now... It's BLEEEEEH! **

**I don't want to write the this chapter, 'cause my life is a MESS right now.. but since I've got really nice readers and reviwers, I can't let them down T___T Thank yaa; missXsukisho, xhappily-randomx, candyland21, tiki0112number2, Myansk, ThatGirl96, Shokora 'N Strawberries, Snowiisan, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, colbalt_ocean, YingYangButterfly, A-shadow-of-a-doubt, Amutofangirl1021, holy angel heart, Amuto Luver for reviewing! ;DDD Very happy ^^ I'VE GOT MORE THAN 200 REVIEWS!**

**Nagihiko: You have problem in your life?**

**Me: *nods* **

**Nagihiko: What kind? O____O'**

**Me: Don't want to say T___T *hugs Nagi* I'll bee fine this way xD**

**RIma: Don't touch him!**

**Me: It's a free country! *huggie more Nagi* Mwwaahahahaa xD**

**_________________________________________________________**

_**Recap **_

_"Ahh, Ikuto-kun. Why don't you sleep over?"_

****

**.:Amu's POV:.**

"w-WHAAA?!" _Is my mom crazy?!_

"Yes Amu-chan, this is your boyfriend. You have kissed him, right? Then this is natural." She said.

_Kissed him?! Who wants to kiss this guy?!_

"Of course I haven't!"

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_She forgotten that she has kissed __**me?**__ Ehmm!_

I hugged Amu from behind.

"Nee Amu-chan~ You haven't forget your romantic kiss that _you_ gave me? Right in this room.~" I whispered in her ear.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Damn.. I hate this guy!_

"Heheehe... gomen.. I kinda forgot about that." I innocent said.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Revenge._

"Hinamori-san, I would happily take that offer from you." I said, trying not to smirk.

"Ohh! That's so good, Ikuto-kun! I have alot of things to do!" Amu's mom said, one after another. "Ikuto-kun, you'll sleep in Amu-chans room, you're her boyfriend after all!"

_I MUST LAUGH!_

"Yes, of course. I'm your sweet daughters _**boyfriend **_after all. _Boyfriend._" I repeated.

"M-Mama don't you have things to do now?" Amu said, trying to avoid the subject.

"I almost forgot! I need to take the extra bed from the basement and take out the pyjamas Ikuto-kun can wear... ah! So much to do! I'm so exited!"

"Hinamori-san, I can call some of my people to take my clothes, if it's too much for you."

"NOO! Don't do that! This is a mother's dream to do this!" She said. I could hear how hyper she was. "Well then! Until we meet again!"

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_........................................? My mom __**IS **__crazy!_

I slammed the door after her.

"Ahh, Amu-chan. I'm looking forward to sleep in the same room as you. By the way, do you snore?"

"You.....!"

"Hmm..?

"YOU IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I'M INNOCENT!" I screamed at him. "I'M INNOCENT!"

"Come on. A whole night with me, doesn't that sound great?"

Ikuto smiled, very wide.

"YOU STUPID.. CAT! If you dare to touch me!"

"Yes yes, I get it."

"Onee-chan! Wjow's this?!" The door opened and Ami came in.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

The little girl that opened the door for me.. looked really like Amu.

"Ami, this is onee-chan's friend. He's gonna sleep over today."

"Sleep ofver? Is he your bojfejnd?"

"..."

I could see that Amu couldn't answer.

"Yeah Amu, Am I your boyfriend?" I asked. _I love to tease her. _

"..... y-yeah.. he's onee-chan's boyfriend."

"Whooaa! He's pjetty cool! Onee-chan has good tajst in men! Mama said tjhat to!"

"Umm.. Amu.. that's your little sister?" I asked and pointed.

"Ohh yeah, this is Ami. Don't you even think that you can touch her, it's my job as her sister that boys doesn't come to near her." Amu said and hugged Ami, like she was protecting her.

_Sheehh... how can I touch other girls? I only look at you, Amu..._

"I only have one I love, I don't touch others now." I said.

Something happened with Amu's face.

"Ami, you can go out and play with your dolls." Amu said and Ami nodded and ran away.

"YOU! IF THAT GIRL FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS... SHE'LL HATE YOU!" Amu screamed at me.

"She won't."

"You don't know that!"

"I know. Trust me."

Amu sighed.

"When that girl you love finds out and starts to do some things to you. I'm not gonna help you."

"Don't need to."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Ikuto..... has someone... he..... loves.. _

_An other person's gonna disapper.. just like before.. I'll be alone.. again.._

**- SleepTime! ;D - *Ikuto's POV***

"Absolutely **NO **_sex! _You understand?" Her mother strictly said. "I know that you two are in love.. but no sex in my house!"

"Mama... you're overreacting!"

"I'm not! I'm not gonna watch when you get pregnant and...-!"

"Hinamori-san, I will not do something like that. I promise."

"That's good! I trust you, Ikuto-kun!"

**- Amu and Ikuto alone in Amu's room - *Still Ikuto's POV***

_That Amu.. she won't allow me to sleep in the same bed as her!_

_Her mother wanted to... without sex but.. no.. Her parents were forced to carry up the extra bed from their basement._

I looked at Amu, who was 'sleeping', with her back against me.

"Amu, you're awake?" I whispered.

"No."

"You wouldn't answer me then."

"Let me sleep."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_I can't sleep with Ikuto here.._

I fell asleep one second.. until I felt someone's arms around me.

I turned around, and saw Ikuto _**near **_me.

"What are you doing?!" I angry whispered at him. I tried to make him let go of me but he wouldn't.

"Nothing.. I can't sleep.. and I'm your guest today, you need to make the guest comfterble."

"Like I care! It was you that wanted to sleep over!"

"Whatever... be happy that I'm hugging you."

"I'm not!"

"You want me to kiss you to make you happy?"

"Uww!"

"That wasn't a answer."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I started to kiss Amu's neck and around.

"I hate you!"

"You'll love me later."

"I rather die than loving you!"

_Don't say soo.._

"Well, I'm the one that will always be by your side."

"Let me sleep!"

"Amu.. I love you." My mouth just said those words.

"What?"

_You're in trouble!_

"As a friend."

"That's better."

"Hey Amu... I haven't give you my _GoodNight-Kiss_.."

"I don't think I will need one... I'm good.."

"Coward."

"Who do you call coward?!"

"You."

"I'm not a coward!"

"Prove it."

"FINE! Give me your 'GoodNight-Kiss', I hate when you are calling me that!"

I pulled Amu so that she was in the position that I wanted her to be.

I moved closer and closer, until our lips met.

I kissed her slowly. It was kinda weird, 'cause when I'm with other girls, I kissed them roughly and fast but.. with Amu. I could kiss her how slow I wanted.

_So.. this is... what they.. call 'Love'._

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I don't know.. but somehow... MY BODY STARTED TO ANSWER IKUTO!

My heart started to race and my body started to heat up. It needed to stop before Ikuto would notice.

"Stop! T-Time out!" I lightly pulled away Ikuto. "That _WAS NOT _a goodnight-kiss!"

Ikuto smirked.

"Ahh Amu... I love you..."

Silence.

"As a friend."

"Yes yes..."

**.:Amu's Mama's POV:.**

_Woooaaahhhh! THIS IS AMAZING! IT'S TAKEN OUT OF A MOVIE!_

I really wanted to peek.. what Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun was doing, behind the doors.

So I went and opened the door a little. And what did I get to see?

Ikuto-kun kissing my sweet Amu-chan! _**KYAAAHHH!**_

_I miss... being a teenager. But who would know that my Amu-chan would do this?! Kissing.. and sleeping in the same bed?!_

_They don't have sex.. that's very good! As expected from Ikuto-kun! He's so good for my daughter!_

The last thing I heard Ikuto-kun say to Amu-chan, was_ 'I love you' _before I walked away.

I didn't want to peek to much. And, I trusted them. I trusted their love.

_____________________________________________________________

**Me: Mohahahha xD Review!**

**Ikuto: What? **

**Me: I love this.. Ikuto-kun, you're soo romantic!**

**Ikuto: Uhmm.. it's you that make me do those stuff.. you're the writer...**

**Me: I'm proud of myself... just.. THAT MY BRAIN KILLS MEEE!**

**Nagihiko: Go and sleep! That's your favorite thing to do!**

**Me: Nagiiiii!~ *runs to Nagi***

**Rima: Stay away from him! *takes out a bazooka and shoots at innocent Ma-Chan***

***Ma-Chan gets hit***

**Me: Ma-Chan.. vewwyy s-sow-wy... ^^;;;**

**Amu: Rima! You stupid murder! I'll deal with you later; You readers! Click on the Review Button and REVIEWWW XDDD**


	23. Anger

**Me: Thank yoou; ThatGirl96, A-shadow-of-a-doubt, liledormouse, missXsukisho, candyland21, Amuto Luver, Snowiisan, xhappily-randomx, YingYangButterfly, xXYoraXx, Shokora 'N Strawberries, Me2, trsofnaruto, vvamutovv, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Myansk for reviewing ;D**

**Saeki Nobuko: I-I feel that you have something to say!**

**Me: J-Jupp ^^; This story is ALMOST over, then I'll start my other fanfic xP Then my third ^^ And woow, Saeki-sensei.. you have truly amazing power xD**

**Saeki Nobuko: Don't underestimate me!**

**Me: I won't xPP**

_____________________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_I trusted their love._

_****_

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

I hate this. I hate this part. My damn cousin had told his father that I did something to Hinamori, and then, my father threated me if I did that again, I would leave Japan to study overboard.

But still, I'm not that kind of guy that listens all the time.

And Hinamori must had told Ikuto, otherwise, he wouldn't know. She needed to learn her lesson, right?

Don't ever make me angry. **Ever**.

I don't even care if Ikuto does something to me, don't ever be a idiot who does what other says. Be a man.

**.:Normal POV:.**

It's been... almost 4 days since Ikuto's sleepover. Amu's and Ikuto's relationship became stronger, even if Amu didn't want to admit it.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Kjjaahh..! Back to school!_

I was taking some books from my locket and walked to the classroom.

I walked past Ikuto, who was with a bunch with girls. I sighed. There was a paper that caugh my eyes so I stopped by and read it.

Then someone was dragging me backwards. I couldn't see who it was.

But the people who looked at me, smiled and went back to their conversation with their friends. _Why doesn't they help me?!_

"STRANGER! LET GO OF ME!" I screamed when I saw no people.

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna ask a question." The person said.

A very familiar voice. A person who just turned into the darkness.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I saw Amu walk past me, not even looking at me. Then someone grabbed her and dragged her. It was my immature cousin.

"Ohh shiiet, I forgot a thing." I lied to the girls. "I need to go."

I walked very fast where I last saw Amu. It wasn't hard to find them. I heard someone scream, obviously, it was Amu.

I didn't want to jump in directly, so I hided in a corner. I could see that Amu had to say something to Kukai.

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

I grabbed Hinamori's wrist and held it very hard.

"Why did Ikuto follow you home?" I asked with a rough voice.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Where is the Kukai I know?! Just put on your 'Cool and Spicy'-character!_

"... That's none of your business." I calmy said. "You're not even my friend now."

"What did you say?..!"

"You're not my friend. You're not the nice Kukai-senpai I know."

"...."

"So if that's what you wanted to ask.. I'm leaving." I squeezed my nails into his hand that was holding my wrist. **(A/N: Do that if some perverted guy wants to touch you! That works excellent for me!)**

He let go immediatly.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

My anger grow inside me.

***Slaps, a really hard bit*h-slap***

I slapped Kukai-senpai. For real.

"SHOULDN'T IT BE ME THAT ARE ASKING YOU THAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" I yelled at him.

Kukai was speechless.

"I'm not gonna talk to you anymore. Not until you've recovered." I said and prepared myself to go.

"H-Hinamori... I'm s-sorry... But I can't s-stand to see you and Ikuto together... you don't know how many girls he dumped.." Kukai murmured.

I wanted to hear more.

"What do you mea-"

Someone's hand was against my mouth.

"That's enough."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I didn't want Amu to know to much.

I gave Kukai the; **You're-so-in-trouble.**

He tried to avoid it.

"Don't try to be innocent." I said. "Come now, Amu."

I took her hand and dragged her to the roof.

"Don't ever be alone with my cousin again." I strictly said to her.

"Why?"

"..... I have a bad feeling.. if you're not gonna listen to me, I'm gonna have a whole squad to protect you."

"O-Okay... I understand..."

"Good."

**- Later; Ikuto's Apartment - *Still Ikuto's POV***

I called my old man.

"Ikuto, is it?"

"Oyajii, it's about Kukai again."

"What did he do this time?"

"He threatned my girl 'cause I slept over at her house."

"Hmm.. Father and son.."

"Dad, just do something about it. I'm not gonna spend my time watching him threat my girl."

"Leave it to me."

_Click._

_Kukai.. you brat. I'm gonna show you that don't ever make the Tsukiyomi's angry. Or you'll regret it._

___________________________________________________

**Me: This chapter is SOO SHORT! I'll absolutely understand if I don't get any reviews in this chapter...**

**Ikuto: When will you add Amuto?**

**Me: Hmm.. The next chapteer is about Ikuto ****** Kukai xD**

**Saeki Nobuko: I feel something! Say what you have on your mind!**

**Me: ^^; Next Thursday, don't expect a chapter then xP I'm off with my school on a camp! ;DD**

**Amu: So even if you don't like this chapter, please review! Say something ;D *bows***

**Me: I think I'll update a another chapter on Wednesday *suspicious***


	24. The Plan

**Me: This chapter will turn out to be weird. Just prepare yourself xD Thank Yaaa; ThatGirl96, Amuto Luver, miserae, candyland21, Snowiisan, Me2, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Shokora 'N Strawberries, A-shadow-of-a-doubt, vvamutovv, Lieing-Rainbows, HARDCORE-AMUTO FAN #1, angela for reviewing ;D**

**Ikuto: It's like.... 6 chapter up then it's done?**

**Me: Thinks soo... ^^;**

**Ikuto: And?**

**Me: I CAN'T DECIDE WHICH FANFIC I'M GONNA START TO WRITE! I just got an another idea and I really want to write that, but I want to write the other too! T___T**

**Ikuto: You're really complicated...**

**Me: I KNOW! **

____________________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_Kukai.. you brat. I'm gonna show you that don't ever make the Tsukiyomi's angry. Or you'll regret it._

_*****_

**.:Ikuto's Father's POV:.**

I had to do something about Katsu's son. He dare to harm the Tsukiyomi's.

***knock knock***

"Come in."

My secretary, Matsuda Eri.

"Aruto-san, this is some suggestions about Souma-kun." Eri said and passed me some papers.

I read those suggestions. They were intresting.

"Hmmm.."

"Something that you like there?" She polictly asked.

"Eri, good work. I like this idea." I said and showed her the idea.

"Aruto-san, you choose very good." She smiled. "It's very fair."

"Isn't it?" I smiled.

_Ikuto, I'm sure you'll like this. It's for your girlfriends sake also._

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I looked at Amu, who was staring seriously out of the window.

"Amu, what are you doing?"

"Shhh! Don't bother me!" She said to me. Very serious about it.

"Okay.."

The door opened and my fangirls were there.

"Ikuto-kuuuun~! We're sooo booored! Doo something~!" They whined.

_Bored girls..._

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I turned around and saw Ikuto's fangirls... _Was he going to go with them?_

Something in my chest felt weird. Really weird.

I waited for his answer.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_.... What should I do? And I'm tired of this..._

"Sorry, girls. I'm not in the mood.."

"Buut Ikuto-kuuuuuun~! You don't have to do something! Just be with us~!" The girls went.

"Buut~ If Ikuto-kun doesn't feel like it, how can he be with yooou~?" I imitated the girls.

The girls did a annoying grimace.

"Finee! But next time!" And they disappered.

I could hear them say outside the door, "Ikuto-kun is soo boring now!"

I smiled for myself.

I looked at Amu, who was emotionless.

"What's wrong?"

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_D-Did Ikuto... just turn down the girls?! And the popular ones too?!_

"N-Nooo, it's n-nothing!" I tried to smile.

Ikuto walked to me.

"I see.."

"I-Ikuto.. You can go with those girls!" I lied. _I don't want Ikuto to change 'cause of me!_

"No, I can stay here with y-"

"Go with those girls! I'm pretty sure that the girl you love is one of them! Just go!" I pushed him to door.

"Amu, I don-"

"Hanazaki Miu-san! Your Ikuto-kun wants to be with you!" I shouted.

The leader of the girl gang turned her head to me.

"Ikuto, go now!" I said and ran away.

I ran to Rima. And no surprise, she was with her new love; Nagihiko.

They were sitting under a tree, Rima laying on beside Nagihiko and her head at his chest.

"Rima!" I ran to them.

"Hmm?" Rima closed her eyes.

"Ohh, Amu-chan. Hello." Nagihiko smiled to me.

"Uhhh.. is it okay if I'm with you guys?"

"What are you asking?! Of course you can!" Rima jumped at me. "And here I thought that you were Ikuto-san's girlfriend!"

"Ehh..?"

"Yeah! You were _always _with that guy! I thought you forgot me!"

"Please excuse Rima-chan... she's been like this awhile.." Nagihiko laughed like an excuse.

"I'm really sorry.. But I've been... weird.. awhile, like you've seen.."

"So Amu-chan, why are you not with my cousin?" Nagihiko asked.

"Ehmm... well... ... You know how he is, he's been without those girls a very long time, so I thought that it would be good for him to be with those again."

"Did he walk to them?"

"N-Noo... I kinda f-forced him..."

"Hmmm..."

**.:Nagihiko's POV:.**

_He didn't walk to them?_

_Good that I asked... Ikuto's been asking alot of questions about Amu-chan... _

_He's in love... it's obvious.._

"Amu-chan, good luck." I smiled and gave Rima-chan a quick look.

She understood what I meant and smiled back.

Amu-chan on the other hand, didn't understand. At all.

"Haa?"

Me and Rima-chan bursted in laugher.

**- Later - *Ikuto's POV***

_Geezzz... Amu forced me to be with those boring girls! _

_They started their sentence with "Ikuuto-kuuuun~!" and more. Really annoying._

I just took a shower, had a towel on my waist, dripping hair.

"Nyaaa~!" Yoru meowed. **(A/N: Don't know if it's the right word; Meowed.. xD) **

"What?"

"Meeeooow~!" Yoru meowed and walked to my room. To my mobile, it was vibrating.

My old man was calling.

"Ikuto."

"When someone call you, pick up faster, son."

"Yeah yeah... so what did you come up to?"

"Well... listen to this..."

**- One Week Later - *Kukai's POV***

My cousin had called me, he said that he wanted to meet me, in the café ; Tsuki .

The café that they owned. And I decided that I would pretend that nothing happend. Just a regular day.

"Kukai-sama, would you like to order something?" The waitress asked me.

"Ice tea."

"Yes. Please wait."

I sighed.

_How long did he intend me to wait?!_

"Yooo cousin." A voice behind me said. Ikuto.

"Yaah!"

Ikuto took a seat infront of me.

"You've been ordering something?" He yawned.

"Jupp."

A waitress came to our table.

"Ikuto-sama, w-would you like to order something?" The waitress asked, blushing lightly.

"Give me reaally cold milk."

".. Yes."

"Then cousin, what did you want to talk about?"

Ikuto suddenly changed his face-expression. To a much serious one.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"I've been talking to you about Amu, and you haven't listen to me, you've done things on your own."

"I guess."

"That's why, I'm sending you overboards."

______________________________________________________

_It will be a flashback about Ikuto's and his father's conversation next chapter!_

**Me: *sleepy* I'm ON CAMP TOMORROW! WHATEVER IT'S CALLED! XD Reviewww! ;D**

**Kukai: ;O**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Ikuto: You're such a scared baby! You're gonna take with you your stuffed animal! **

**Me: It's a free country here xD**

**Amu: How's the packing?**

**Me: .___.' Disastar! **

**Ikuto: As I expected.**

**Me: WHAT?! I'm going to sleep now! I promised that I would update a chapter today soo! Ma-Chan holds her promises!**

**Nagihiko: That's good! REVIEWW TO MA-CHAN! She'll bee very happy ;D (Though that she will miss the newest Shippuden episode xD)**


	25. Farewell, My First Love

**Me: My arms... hurts T____T My camp was okay, it was raining sometimes and I LOOOVE RAIN! But some things happened.. that's my private life and soo xD**

**But Thank You; Amuto Luver, ThatGirl96, Snowiisan, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, candyland21, miserae, Me2, Shokora 'N Strawberries, A-shadow-of-a-doubt, Hinazuki Miu, vvamutovv, HARD-CORE AMUTO FAN #1, rushi luvs anime8D, xhappily-randomx for reviewing!**

**Ikuto: Kukai's leaving?**

**Me: Don't know xD I'VE DECIDED WHICH FANFIC I WILL WRITEE! (But there's a chance that I'll change my desicion) Or it's like 60% for that fanfic, and 40% for the other xP I'll put an poll on my profile.. when it's 2 chapters from the End xP**

**Ikuto: Which fanfic do you want to write then?**

**Me: Uhhh... **

**Ikuto: You have a problem deciding?**

**Me: Seems like it... .___.' That's why I need all you readers help! ;D **

**_________________________________________________**

_**Recap**_

_"That's why, I'm sending you overboards."_

_*****_

**- Flashback - *Ikuto's and Ikuto's Father Conversation***

_"Well... listen to this..."_

_"What?" I wanted to hear his option._

_"When I read Eri's options what she suggested, ones of those I liked was," He said and changed his tone. "Why not send Kukai overboad?"_

_"Haaah?" _

_"You heard me. I can kick him out of the country with our power but that would make your mother hate me. If Kukai study's overboard more than 3-4 years, he have the time realise his big mistake."_

_"And if he comes back to Tokyo?"_

_"He won't. He can study in Nagoya, France, America, as long it isn't Tokyo." _

_"Why don't you kick him out of the country?"_

_"Ikuto, think about your girl. I'm sure that your girlfriend has some connection with Kukai. If she knew that the Tsukiyomi's did this, she would hate you."_

_That was right._

_If Amu would hate me.. I don't think I could stand it._

_"Oyajii, are you sure this will work?"_

_"Trust me, Ikuto. I'm your father."_

_"Fine. __**But **__if he does that again. __**I will **__make him live in the desert."_

_"Like I said, Ikuto. Trust me."_

_Click._

**- Back to the Café - *Ikuto's POV***

"W-Whaa-what?" Kukai stuttered.

"I'm sending you overboard. Out of Tokyo."

"A-Are you s-serious?..!"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" I said. "No."

"W-When? W-Why?!"

"First, I've already got the ticket to you, I don't know if Utau wants to follow you, it's not my choice. And second, you touched Amu. I've already warned you, be glad, this is nothing. If I did it my way, you wouldn't have anything left. You'll leave next week."

"Who knows t-this?"

"Everyone who works for us. Your dad, your family, **everyone.**"

"What about H-Hinamori?"

"Well, that's your problem. But Kukai, I'm sure you'll say something good so _**Amu doesn't feel bad for you.**_"

"Y-Yeah... No question about that..."

"Mhmm."

"When can I r-return?"

"3-4 years from now."

"M-Must I? Can't I d-do something?" Kukai was still shocked. "Cousin, I s-swear I'll be b-better. I won't do something to Hinamori...!"

"You should had said that earlier. Sorry, but it won't change. You will study overboard."

Silence.

"Decide where you want to go. Just not Tokyo. Say to your father where you want to go, my father needs to accept it."

No answer.

"That's what I wanted to say," I said and walked beside Kukai. I laid my right hand on his shoulder. "Sayonara."

**- 6 Days Later - *Amu's POV***

I was running to Ikuto. I heard a weird rumour about Kukai-senpai leaving tomorrow. Out of Japan!

Every rumour said that Kukai would study in America!

I was running and running. And last, I saw Ikuto laying under a tree, from the sun. He was sleeping?

"Ikuto! Wake up!" I stamped on his stomash.

"AWWWWW! WHAT THE HEL- Ohh, Amu." Ikuto suddenly changed.

"Ikuto, you baka! Are those rumours true?!"

"Hmm..? Rumours..?"

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Rumours...?! That I love Amu?! _

"About Kukai-senpai, of course! WHAT ELSE DID YOU HAVE IN YOUR MIND?!"

_Kukai... Cousin... Ah!_

"Kukai.. Aha, those rumours. Jupp, those are true. Kukai and Utau are going to America to study there."

"WHAAA-?!"

"Don't worry, Amu." I said simply. "He'll come back, sooner or later."

"B-But... He was my First Cru-"

I placed my finger on her lips. I didn't want to hear that word.

"Shhh.. I'll be here."

A little kid from Amu came out.

"I don't need you." She said with a smile.

"Ikuto-kuun wonder if you are honest nooooow~!" I played my baby-character.

"Amu-chan is honest~!" Amu played cute.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. I hadn't hugged Amu _in a long time._

"Liar." I said while I buried my face in her hair.

"Oii hentai! What are you doing?!" She tried to push me, but there was no way that I was going to let go!

"Amu... I haven't hugged you in a long time. Let me hug you.... this time.."

She sighed, I could feel her whole body loosen.

"Fine! But if you let me touch your hair."

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Ikuto's such a kid! I don't understand why I let him do what he wants..! I hated him in the beginning!_

I looked at him, his navy eyes really took my breath.

I let my hand touch his lips, his cheeks and forehead. My hand continued to his hair.

It felt like the time had stopped.

"Nene~ Isn't that Ikuto-kun and Hinamori-san?" I heard behind me. About 3-4 girls. "Omg! What are they doing?! And in public?!"

"Are they dating?!"

"I'm sure of that!"

"Noooooo! My Ikuto-kun! Stolen by Hinamori-san!"

_Ohh shiiet!_

I pushed Ikuto from me.

I was looking for air.

"Sorry... gotta go!" I dashed home.

_Was people misundersanding things like __**that?! **_

_I CAN'T UNDERSTAND IT! OH MY GHAAAD! _

_Hey Amu! Don't forget Kukai! _A voice said in my head.

Oh yeah, Kukai. Kukai-senpai.

He was leaving tomorrow. I mean _**tomorrow!**_

_WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! I can't sit here tomorrow and pretend that nothing happend. I need to do something._

_Can I go and say goodbye at the airport? Or... call him? Or, write him a letter?_

I need help. **Desperately.**

I'm gonna call Rima! Best help ever!

_Beep Beep_

"Hello?"

"RIMAAAAAAAAAA! I NEED HELP!"

"Shhoot! Take it easy! What do you need?"

"Umm... you know those rumours about Kukai-senpai?"

"Aha."

"It's true! He's leaving tomorrow with Hoshina-san!"

"You're late! Nagi already said that to me! Didn't you know?"

"NOOO! RIMA, YOU MEANIE!"

"Sorry.."

"Soo, you know those problems I told you before?"

"Yes."

"I'm having problems, I want to say goodbye to him, but I don't know if I'm brave enough."

"GO AND SEE HIM! The Amu I know do things without thinking!"

_Thank you.. Rima. You're great._

"Arigatou Rima."

"No problemos!"

_Click._

_I'm going to see Kukai-senpai! For the last time!_

**- Next Day - *Amu's POV***

_Damn! I overslept!_

I was running in the terminal. Searching for the flight Ikuto gave me.

_WHERE IS IT?! WHY IS IT SOO HARD TO FIND?! We're in Tokyo, afterall..._

Then I saw a person with brown hair with a girl with two pony-tails.

They were just going past the security.

"KUKAI-SENPAI!" I screamed.

_I caught everyones attentions...._

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

_H-Hinamori..?_

I looked back and saw Hinamori.

She was trying to make me come to her. And I did that.

"Yoo Hinamori!" I said with a smile.

She looked suspicious first.

"I came here today 'cause I wanted to say Goodbye to you."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_I didn't say that too mean? Hope he doesn't beat me up!_

"H-Hinamori.. thanks.. Good that you came.."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to apologize..."

I didn't want to answer him.

"I've been stupid and sick recently.. I've been an another Kukai." He said. "I shouldn't have bumped in, in your and Ikuto's private relationship. I should.. been there, as a friend, supporting you and everything."

"Kukai..."

"Please.. let me finish this.."

I nodded slowly.

"When I was weird.. I didn't know.. that I was afraid of losing you. You were like my little sister and I didn't want to lose that. And Ikuto.. He _was _a boy who played around with girls, I thought that he would hurt you. I needed to do something. But now.. when I see how he looks at you, how he is with you, it's only you that can make him like that."

"What do you m-mean?"

"You'll realise it soon, Hinamori. Just keep your eyes open."

I was silence.

"Hinamori, take good care of him. He needs you. And I'm sure that you need him too." Kukai said and gave me the " thumb-up".

I smiled. _Thank god, Kukai-senpai is back to normal._

I started to cry.

"I'll m-miss you." I said between the tears.

He patted my head and hugged me. Like friends.

"Me too. Hinamori, I'm glad that I met you." He whispered.

"Umm..!"

He patted my head again and Hoshina-san appeared beside him.

"Hinamori-san, I'm so glad that Kukai got someone like you." She said with a light voice.

I smiled while I wiped the tears.

"I wish you all happiness." I said and hugged both.

"You too. Right Ikuto?" Hoshina-san smiled towards someone beside me.

Ikuto was standing beside me. With his left hand around my waist!

He smiled first at me, then Kukai-senpai and Hoshina-san.

"Yeah."

_What are they talking about?! I feel like an outsider! First Rima and Nagihiko, and now these two!_

"Seems like we're going now." Kukai said and laid his hand on Hoshina-sans shoulder.

"Y-You'll come back..?"

"When I'm finished with everything." Kukai said and smiled gently.

"Then..." Ikuto said.

"Wait! Hinamori-san, please call me for Utau!" Hoshina-san said suddenly.

I was shocked first, but smiled after. _I made an another friend._

"Then Utau, please call me for Amu."

"Yes!"

"The last thing I want to give you, Hinamori." Kukai said and held out his hand with a white paper. "This."

I took the paper he wanted to give me and opened it. It was adresses.

"What's this?"

"It's my adress in America. Mine and Utau's. Feel free to email, write a letter. Anything."

"Ikuto, is that okay with you?" Utau asked.

"Mhmm." Ikuto said.

"We're going now!" Kukai said and pulled Utau to the security, once again.

"Byee!" I shouted to them.

They winked to me and Ikuto.

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

_I understand why Ikuto sent me overboards. To realise my stupid mistake._

_Now, I can move on without any regrets. Cousin, I trust you._

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I watched the plane fly through the sky.

"Farewell.. My first love and crush." I whispered for myself.

________________________________________________________

**Me: MA-CHAN LOOOVES THIS CHAPTER! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! ;DDD**

**Ikuto: My turn!**

**Me: Ehmm...! Don't spoil anything!**

**Ikuto: Opps, gomen xP**

**Me: I'm soo happy!**

**Kukai: I wonder if I'll get smarter in America...**

**Me: .____.' *sigh* **

**Amu: It's really touchy for me, this chapter..**

**Rima: You'll get over it ^^**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Nagihiko: Please review, Ma-Chan really worked hard on this chapter. More than 50% than usual! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	26. Something New And Unexpected

**Me: The rain have come to Sweden now! I love it! ;D**

**Thank You; Snowiisan, A-shadow-of-a-doubt, Myansk, candyland21, AmuletLuv, miserae, xhappily-randomx, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Holy Angel Heart, HARDCORE AMUTO-FAN #1, Shokora 'N Strawberries, Amuto Luver, Hinazuki Miu, HARD-CORE AMUTO FAN #1 for reviewing ;)**

**Ikuto: MY TURN! WOOHOOO!**

**!Me: .___.' Please... calm down! xD And oohh noo! I'm back on my old laptop! So if you maybe see an; Å-Ä-Ö JUST IGNORE IT!**

______________________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_"Farewell.. My first love and crush." I whispered for myself._

_*****_

**- 4 Months Later - **_*****_**Amu's POV***

I was wondering what Kukai did right now. I've been mailing and talking with him through phone.

It really didn't feel the same talking with him .. it was more... like friends?

But Kukai-senpai thanked me for being my First Love and he apologized for not returning my feelings.

And _once _again, he apologized for being mean.

Like I always answered, "Kukai, please.. it's over. I've moved on and I'm wishing you and Utau all the happiness in the world."

And he always answered "Hinamori, I wish you too with that person."

_WHO THE HELL ARE __**THAT PERSON?!**_

I banged the table.

**.:Nikaidou's POV:.**

_E-Ehh? Who are that strong?!_

_The sound... really high.. AHH! IT'S HIMAMORI-SAN! S-She's st-strong.._

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_What the hell are Amu thinking?! _

_Banging on the table MIDDLE under the class!_

"Himamori-san, is it something wrong with my class?" Nikaidou asked.

"Uh.. ohh, no no. It's not. I just... was in my own world." Amu said, blushing from embarrassment.

"If you're not feeling good, you can go out and take a glas of water."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Water = Helps me calm down._

"Arigatou sensei. I will do that." I said and walked to the water taps beside the school activitys.

The cold water was really refreshing. It made me calm down from wonder who **that guy **was.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"...... Awww... my head.. I need fresh air." I used the excuse and ran to Amu.

She was playing with the water with her hands....?

"Amu... what're you doing..?"

"I'm taking out my anger!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! Everyone says that someone loves me the most and they won't say who that person is! And when I mean 'everyone' it's Rima, Nagihiko and Kukai!"

_Damn you.. cousins._

"I wonder who that is.."

"ME TOO!"

That feeling I've just got... It was 'cause Amu was funny...? Or 'cause the love I held for Amu?

_I really.. want to tell Amu... my feelings..._

_I don't think I can.. hold on any longer... Even if I want to.._

**.:Amu's POV:.**

Silence.

I looked at Ikuto.

He was thinking of something without realizing it.

"Oiii! Ikuto! Are you there?"

"..."

"Oiii!"

".... S-sorry.. I was thinking of something.."

"What did you think of?"

"...."

"Tell me!"

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Just a little... it will help me... relax.._

"T-The girl I love.. she haven't noticed my feelings yet.."

"HAAAAHH?! You're Tsukiyomi Ikuto! HOW CAN SHE _NOT _NOTICE YOUR FEELINGS?!"

"I wonder that too.."

"Ikuto! Go and embrace her or whatever! She needs to know your feelings! If she turns you down, I will be here! I'm on your side!"

"Heh."

"What?"

"She'll hate me if I say my feelings to her."

"Coward."

"What?"

"I wonder who called me for coward."

"It's not the same. She's the girl... I want to spend my life with.."

"You're really serious about this girl.."

"Mhmm."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_This feeling.... again.. I get this feeling every time.., I see.. Ikuto softened up when he always mention this girl._

_I wonder who it is._

**- 1 Month Later - *Ikuto's POV* (A/N: Sorry for the long time skip xP But I really want to go on with this story ^^;)**

_I'm gonna say my feelings to Amu... when I get the chance._

_I've been holding my feelings for Amu.. for __**5 months?**_

_That's a record._

It was raining outside and me and Amu had decided that we would kill some time in Shibuya 109.

"Look look! Isn't this cute?" Amu was holding an stuffed animal, an big white cat with - as eyes and it was girly.... very girly.

"Amu... you've got weird taste."

"EHHH?! But this is supercute!" She complained.

"I'm sure you got weird taste in men too." I said and picked an other stuffed thing. "You should like this, and not that." I showed her an robot.

Amu was holding her laugher.

"Are you serious?! It's you that don't have any taste!" She laughed, the whole shop was looking.

I could feel the embarrassment. I wanted to run away.

"Come!" I grabbed the weird stuffed animal from Amu, paid it and walked out from the shop.

"Thank you and come aga-. Mister! You forget the change!" The cashier called for me.

"Keep it." I said and waited for Amu who was still in the shop.

"Thank you very much! Please come again!" The cashier answered.

"Ikuto! You can't just run off like that!" Amu whined when she ran to me.

"Whatever." I sighed. "Here. You wanted this, right?" I said and held the stuffed animal for Amu.

She was sparkling when she saw it but it turned into a suspicious gaze.

"Why did you bought it?"

"Felt like it."

"It's you that are weird. Not me." Amu was stubborn now.

I smiled.

Then, I heard a stomash rumble.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAMI-SAMA, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!_

"Ha-haha..." I laughed and held my hands around my stomash. "I didn't eat so much today..."

Ikuto laughed, really loud. Until he got tears.

"Hahhaah! Guess we need to eat something? How about we buy some sushi and eat it at my place?" Ikuto suggested.

"Sound good! But it's not my treat!" I smiled.

"Fine, this time it's my treat."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"How about... Fuji's?"

"I-ISN'T THAT A HIGH-CLASS SUSHI RESTURANT?!"

".. So?"

"It's really expensive sushi there!"

"Amu.. please.. I'm a Tsukiyomi, we don't worry about money."

Silence.

"Please... don't worry." I said and patted Amu's head.

Amu sighed.

"If we don't hurry, I'm sure your stomash will complain." I said and took Amu hand and ran to the Fuji's.

It was raining like hell outside and I didn't want to call Haruka. It was raining and raining and finally! I reached the resturant.

I forced someone open the door to me.

The owner of the resturant was shocked to see me.

"T-Tsukiyomi-sama! How can I help you?"

"I want the usual and I'm taking it home."

"Yes! R-Right away!"

"And hurry, I don't want to wait."

The owner bowed and hurried to the kitchen.

"Woow, you're really mean to that person." Amu said, who was behind me.

I looked at her. She was wet, really wet. Her hair looked like she took a shower.

"Are you cold?" I asked and stroked her cheek.

"I've been worse."

"Tsukiyomi-sama, it's the sushi you ordered." The owner said and held a bag for me.

"Hideo, I want some green tea. Just the leafs."

"Just a second!" And he ran to kitchen... again.

And he came back, with a box.

"Expensive green tea, right here." He gave it to me.

"Good. Here's the money and everything." I paid him for everything. "Hold the change."

"Thank you very much!"

I took the bag and Amu's hand.

"Ready to run?"

"Maybe.."

I ran to my place. Middle of the rain.

And when we were in my place, we were soaking wet.

"Towel." I said and took out two towels. "Here."

"Thanks."

"You need to call your parents?"

"I think."

"Okay, while you do that, I'll prepare everything."

**- Later, Dinner Time! - *Still Ikuto's POV***

I prepared everything. The green tea and the plates and everything.

Yoru and his family wanted to steal some sushi's but I threw some yarn away and they chased after them.

I sat down on the floor while waiting for Amu.

"What did they say?" I asked when Amu returned.

"To come home safely." Amu held the stuffed animal with her two hands.

"Hmm.."

"Jupp." Amu sat down and ate a sushi. The animal laid beside her.

We ate in silence.

"Amu... Have you someone you love?"

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Why did he ask something like that?_

"Noo.. I don't... I think.."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Ikuto! Take the chance!_

"Amu... I really like you.. and I think it turned into love.." I stopped eating and looked down and then in Amu's golden eyes.

The sushi Amu had between her chopsticks fell down on the plate.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

"W-Wh-W-Whaa-What?" I stuttered.

"I love you. This is the first time for me."

_E-Ehhh? __**EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!**_

_________________________________________________

**Me: So I'll leave it there. But I think it's a bit rushed. Review review anyway! xd**

**Ikuto: I c-confessed...**

**Amu: *dead***

**Me: Amu! Amu-chan! Are you there?!**

**Amu: *still dead***

**Rima and Nagihiko: Amu! Amu-chan! Are you there?! Are you dead?! Call an ambulans! Immediately!**

**Kukai and Utau: Calm down! REVIEW! Ma-Chan will put more effort into next chapter! She'll need it! x) Review!**


	27. Ikuto's Confession

**Thank You; ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, liledormouse, Himeka Tsukiyomi, candyland21, A-shadow-of-a-doubt, Holy Angel Heart, xhappily-random, Amutofangirl1021, Myansk, Me2, miserae, joystar, trsofnaruto, Snowiisan, HeartsNeko12, HARDCORE AMUTO-FAN #1, Hinazuki Miu, Remonedo, DarkSapphireAngel, Shokora 'N Strawberries FOR REVIEWING! ;DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ULTRA HAPPY! XDD**

**Ikuto: Hoooohh...**

**Me: Hmm..?**

**Ikuto: You get alot of reviews of ME! Thank me.**

**Me: No way! I'm the writer xD**

**Ikuto: *sigh***

**Me: NANI YOO?! X]**

___________________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_"I love you. This is the first time for me."_

_E-Ehhh? __**EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!**_

_*****_

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_W-Whaaa-Whaaee?!_

I looked at Ikuto's eyes. They were focusing on me.

"I-Ikuto... d-don't j-j-joke..!" I stopped breathing, too nervous for hear his answer.

"I'm not joking," He said, roughtly and seriously. "I'm... in love.. in you."

My heart stopped.

"Y-Y-You can't l-l-l-love m-me... I'm a-a n-normal per-person..."

"So what? Even I didn't expect this." Ikuto said calmly. "_Amu, _you really don't feel anything for _me?_"

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I crawled to Amu. I was just some inches from Amu.

"You really don't feel anything for me?" I repeated.

Her eyes didn't look at me. Just at the same place as before. Her face was pale.

"Amuuuu..." I whispered in her eyes. "Your answer?"

She didn't answer.

I kissed her cheek.

She didn't resist.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_What should I do?! I c-can't s-say something..._

"Amu, look at _me_.." Ikuto whispered. "Look at me.. please.."

I turned my eyes slowly to Ikuto's way..

"And I want you to... look at me.. the way you looked at Kukai..."

"I c-can't... y-you're I-Ikuto... T-Ts-Tsukiyomi I-Ikuto..."

**.:Ikuto's POV:. (A/N: I'm listening to Truly Madly Deeply now! Really good for my writing xD)**

_M-My name?_

"It's 'cause I'm _Tsukiyomi _Ikuto?! Amu, look at me!" I had her face in my palms. "I can throw away my name for you, you understand?! I love you!"

"Y-You can't l-l-love me!" Amu stuttered. "W-We're only f-friends! A-And you like to p-play ar-around with g-girls...!"

_Playboy!_

"I'll dump all those girls!"

"Y-You c-can't! Y-You'll r-ruin ev-everything!"

"You don't get it!" I took her right hand and laid it carefully at me left chest. "It's only you that can make my heart race!" I squeezed her hand.

"It's only a coincidence!" She screamed.

_She didn't believe me..!_

"If you don't believe me, then how about this?!" I kissed Amu roughtly.

She tried to resist. Tried to push me away.

I leaned against Amu, so she would lay under me. I kissed her slowly, enjoying every piece of this moment.

Amu didn't resist anymore. She kissed me back, even if she didn't want to show it.

When I finally took a pause she laid her hand on my chest.

"Ikuto... I'm going.." She said with no hesitate in her eyes.

I stiffened.

She crawled from me and then walked slowly to the door.

"I d-don't know what's going to h-happen in the f-future... but just g-get rid o-of those feelings y-you've got for m-me.." She said, it didn't sound like it was the Amu I knew.

When I heard those words I came back.

The door opened and I ran to Amu. I slammed the door and had my hands on each side around Amu.

"Don't.... leave me.." I murmured.

"P-Please.. I can't answer your feelings..." Amu whispered, to afraid to hear my answer. "L-Let go o-of me."

"I c-can't.. I won't give up on you.."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Ikuto.. I can't love you..._

"Y-You will.." And with that I pushed him away and ran to the guestroom. I remembered that there was a lock on that door. "I C-CAN'T LOVE YOU! AND I WON'T!" I yelled at him before slamming the door behind me and locking it.

My legs started to lose balance and I fell down. My back was against the door.

"Amu! Open up!" Ikuto yelled behind me. Banging the door.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Is this how she's gonna answer towards my feelings?!_

"Open the door!" I banged the door. "I really thought you would give me a properly answer! I won't accept this!"

_"Ikuto... I can't love you... even if I wanted to.." _Amu whispered. She said it with such a low voice so I couldn't hear. But I did.

"I won't give up. I don't care how many years it'll take to make you love me." I said with my forehead against the door. "I won't give up."

"I'm s-s-so s-sorry..."

"I'll make you open this door."

"I w-won't open it..."

"Fine! Ignore my feelings but I won't!"

Silence.

I sighed and sat down. My back against the door.

"You know what?"

Still silence.

"Like I said before... I didn't expect this. Me love you, you know? I really though I would just play around with the most beautiful model in the world and have a life. The life I meant was, girls, food and sleep. Nothing more. But when I met you, things started to change.. You made my world colourful.. I can't believe that I'm saying this kind of things..." I sighed again and rubbed my forehead.

"I hate you... Ikuto.." And the door opened. "Just this time.."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Just this t-time.. Then I'll disapper.._

I heard Ikuto's footsteps and before I realised it, he was beside me.

"I-I'm pretty messed up.." He said lowly. "I didn't know that this was love.. I didn't know that I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto would ever experiment it.."

"It would be better if we....... didn't met at all.. you would have your own life..." She murmured.

"You don't mean that. I'm grateful to Kukai. If he didn't... turn you down.. I would never have this kind of relationship with... you.." I looked down.

No answer.

"Amu... Can I have a last kiss from you? This will be the last.. I'm.. not gonna make you kiss me.. until you love me.. this time, it's the truth.."

She looked at me.

"Y-You won't g-get it.."

"Then... make me sleep. I'm having a really hard time to fall aslepp. I need help."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Good idea._

"L-Last time."

He nodded.

Ikuto took my hand and took me to his bedroom. It was still the same as last... time.

He took of his shirt and... he was halfnaked.

"I can't sleep otherwise.. Every guy sleeps like this." He said, like he could read my mind.

I didn't answer.

"Well, I guess it's not to early to sleep." Ikuto yawned and dragged me to his bed.

He took the covers over both me and him. He hugged me, my back against his chest and his arms on my waist.

"I'll miss you.." He murmured.

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say!

"Just go to sleep." I said and turned myself to him. His navy eyes... still made me breathless. "Close your eyes."

I stroked his hair down to his chin and over and over again. I stopped when I heard that he was sleeping.

He looked so.. defenseless. He looked like a child sleeping peacefully. I felt guilt.

I couldn't love him. I couldn't love him because we were to different from each other. And if I was with him, I was sure I would ruin their name.

I would ruin Ikuto.

But... If I ever fell in love with Ikuto... I was sure.. that I couldn't stand it.. I would...........

I looked at Ikuto again. His arms was still at my waist.

"Ikuto..." I whispered.

No answer.

I watched Ikuto sleep about 3 hours. I made my decision.

I stroked his cheek again. My tears slowly came and slowly falling down my cheeks. I kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye... Ikuto."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_I saw Amu kiss me on my cheek. She was crying._

_"Goodbye... Ikuto." She said and disappered._

And I woke up. I was sweating and breathing heavy.

My arms were empty and I looked around. No Amu. The only thing I saw was... a paper.

I read what it said.

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**P.S; Please.. Forget what happened today.**_

_**Pretend that it never happened.**_

_**Amu.**_

Was this... true?

**- At School - *Still Ikuto's POV***

I tried to call Amu, she didn't pick up. I called Nagihiko, he didn't know. I called Kukai, he was sleeping. I called that Rima-girl, she said 'shut up.' to me.

I was running to the classroom and when I opened the door, Amu was talking to two girls. That Manami with two pigtails and that other girl with red glasses. **(A/N; I searched on Internet what that girl with glasses name was, couldn't find T__T Just Manami-Chan ;/)**

"Amu!" I shouted.

She looked at me. Then she smiled.

"Mornin' Ikuto! How are you~?" She asked me, like nothing happened at all between us.

____________________________________________________

**Me: Okay.. I'm tired. It's 22.59 here! And I'm off to wedding tomorrow! So damn tired. REVIEW!**

**Kukai: Wow.**

**Me: Hmm..?**

**Kukai: IT'S CONFUSING!**

**Me: I guessed right.. ALL YOU THAT DIDN'T UNDERSTAND, HERE'S A SHORT... REPEAT; Amu didn't know what to say first, then she couldn't answer Ikuto and blablaa, then that bedscene, she wanted to do that.. 'cause she thought that, that would be the last good thing she was going to do to Ikuto. She wanted to remember it! The rest, you need to figure it out! Ma-Chan's tired! Want to sleep!**

**Utau: Go and do that ;D I'll just say it.. REVIEW *sings a song about reviewing* Review like you never did before! Re~View! Re~VIEEEW!**

**Me: Wtf? O.o xD I'll give you 5 stars anyway XDD Good singing... Ehmm ehmm *cough cough***

**Utau: I'm good, aren't I? *proud* **

**REEVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! c:**


	28. The Call That Changed Everything

**Me: So much homework.... can't update so fast -___-' **

**But Thank You; Myansk, a-shadow-of-a-doubt, Snowiisan, ThatGirl96, Himeka Tsukiyomi, Shokora 'N Strawberries, candyland21, xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx, animeluver101, xhappily-randomx, Me2, Carielle Hale, hapiez ureshikatta, Holy Angel Heart, Amuto Luver, HARDCORE AMUTO-FAN #1, Hinazuki Miu, Remonedo for revewing ;D**

**Ikuto: Just start this chapter.**

**Me: Hohoh *laugh* You're worried, you want to find about the things faster!**

_________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_"Mornin' Ikuto! How are you~?" She asked me, like nothing happened at all between us._

_*****_

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_What the .. ?_

"Amu!" I yelled. "What's wrong with you?!"

She did a face, an innocent, a girl who didn't know what I was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

My anger grew.

"Y-You... you really forgot what happened last night?" I asked, with anger.

"Like I asked; What are you talking about?"

The girls started to whisper; "What are they talking about?" A girl whispered to her friend. "Have we missed something?"

"Sorry girls.. but.. I would like to talk with Amu," I said and gave the girls a definite look. "Alone."

"Mjmmm..." The girls wanted to talk back to me but gave up. "Amu-chan, we're really sorry.." They nodded to her and walked out of the classroom.

I closed the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked me simply.

"You really forgot..?"

"About..?"

"My confe- What I said to you."

"What did you say?"

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Just play with the game! You can't make him figure out!_

"Amu, ikagin ni shirou!" Ikuto bammed the wall. **(A/N; Ikagin ni shirou = Enough or something xD)**

"I don't remember anything!"

"You really didn't remember anything?" Ikuto murmured.

"Uhh... no?"

"You don't remember you leaving me?! You don't remember me saying 'I love you' to you?! You don't remember me kissing you?!"

_I... h-hate him.._

"I turned you down!"

"So you do remember!"

"Yeah, so what?!"

"You lied."

"Haven't you done it before?! Ikuto, open your eyes! You can't love me!"

"Why?!"

"Because... I'm normal!"

"Then I'll make you a princess!"

"Give up on me!"

"I can't!"

"Why?!"

"Because I.. love you. And I.. can't give up on you.. even if it's _you_ telling me."

***Classroom-door opens***

"Good mornin' minna-san~! Take your seats~"

Nikaidou-sensei entered the classroom.

"Haraa? Why is it just Himamori-san and Tsukiyomi-kun here?" He said and rubbed his chin.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"... I'm sure they'll come soon."

"Aha, I see!"

".. S-Sensei.. can I change seats..?" Amu didn't look at me, she was trying to smile to Nikaidou-sensei.

"Eh? You don't like your seat? Is there a problem?"

"N-No.. It's just that.. I don't like when the sun is shining at me." She _lied. _"Onegai."

"I can't say something then. Go and sit infront Aoi-kun."

"Thank you so much!" She bowed.

Without looking at me, she walked to her _new _seat.

I walked to mine.

And the girls came back.

"O-Ohh? Hinamori-san changed seat?" A girl asked, surprised.

"Seems like it." Her friend answered.

"I WANT TO SIT BESIDE IKUTO-KUUUUUUUUN~!" The fangirls begged sensei.

"You can't sit here. This seat is reserved. Too a _**special person **_to me."

I took a quick look at Amu, she didn't even move.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Pretend you never heard that!_

_Uww... I don't like this seat.._

**- In the Class - *Ikuto's POV***

The girl infront me turned back, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hinamori-san asked me to give this to you." She was handing the paper to me.

"Thanks." I took it.

_**Ikuto, it seems that it didn't turn out like the way I wanted.**_

_**Still, I knew in some way that it would turn out like this.**_

_**I've decided.. that I won't speak with you until you have forgotten **_

_**your feelings for me. **_

_**It's for your own good.**_

_**Please Ikuto.. do it.**_

_**For me.**_

I read those lines, over and over again.

_SHE WON'T SPEAK TO ME NOW?!_

She doesn't care about my feeling at all!

**- After Class - *Still Ikuto's POV***

"Am-!"

"Amuu.. let's go home together!" That Rima-girl smiled toward Amu.

"Okay!"

_Damn._

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I was walking with Rima. Today, Nagihiko was busy with training.

"Nee Amu, aren't you overreacting. Just because that favor you asked me, I must have my eyes open for you."

"I'm sorry, Rima. Please bear with it awhile.."

**FLASHBACK! - Back to Amu in Ikuto's Place! - *Amu's POV***

_I was running from Ikuto's apartment. I was afraid that he would wake up and run after me._

_I crossed a corner and took out my mobile. I was calling Rima. I was afraid that Rima would sleep, since the time is 23.30 something._

_"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THIS LATE?!" She yelled at me._

_"R-Rima.. I'm really in trouble.. I need your help."_

_"You killed someone?"_

_"NO! What do you think of me?!"_

_"Sorry, what help do you need?"_

_"Ikuto.... just confessed to me.. And.. I turned him down.. or I.. left him.. sleeping.." I started to stutter and my tears showed up. "I need you to.. take me away from him every time he wants to talk with me.. He's going to do it.. I promise.."_

_"Amu.. H-How could you do it..? You're hurting his feelings..!"_

_"I know! But his family is going to die because of me! They're high-class and I.. low-class.. Me and Ikuto don't match!"_

_"Are you afraid..?"_

_"Of the possibility of loving him? YEAH!"_

_"Easy Amu.. don't cry.. I know how you are.." Rima said calmly. "I'll help you out."_

_"Thanks.. Really."_

**- End of Flashback -**

**- 4 Months Later - *Ikuto's POV***

I had tried to talk with Amu, to make things clear.

BUT THAT RIMA-GIRL TOOK AMU FROM ME **EVERY **TIME!

My dad noticed the problems between me and Amu and he tried to help, but it didn't.

My life sucked.

It was boring and I didn't feel like living. Amu ignored me.

It couldn't get worse. But Amu.. still wore the ring I gave her.

I landed on my sofa and played with Yoru, who was on my stomach.

My phone was vibrating. My old man was calling.

"Oya-jii.. what do you want? I'm not in the good mood, right now."

"You didn't miss me? That's why I called you!"

"..."

"Ikuto, you really aren't in good mood, right now. Maybe this will cheer you up."

"What?"

"Today, I've got a letter from London."

"And?"

"That letter was from that economy school. You know that brand new, with high-class?"

"Yeah?"

"They want you to join their school. I checked their private business and everything and it seems perfect. Perfect school for you."

"Okay?"

"What do you think?"

"I guess.. It's okay.."

"They want you next month."

________________________________________________

**Me: DONE! Mwahahahh xD REVIEW ;D**

**Kukai: You updated slowly, this time!**

**Me: HOMEWORK! I have a test on Monday! And I have ultra ideas for the next chapters! This chapter is NOTHING compared to the others!**

**Rima: That's good ;o**

**Me: Right? ;D**

**Nagihiko: REVIEW! AND MAKE MA-CHAN HAPPY!**


	29. Accident

**Me: Too lazy to write! But I'm writing it! I want to watch One Piece but I'm doing it for you readers! ;D**

**Thank You; A-shadow-of-a-doubt, Snowiisan, misrae, candyland21, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Shokora 'N Strawberries, xhappily-randomx, Remonedo, Amuto Luver, HARDCORE AMUTO-FAN #1, Hinazuki Miu, ThatGirl96, Me2, Holy Angel Heart, hapiez ureshikatta for reviewing!**

______________________________________

_**Recap**_

_"They want you next month."_

*****

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I'm leaving about... 2 weeks.. Whole my apartment is filled with cardboxes and everything.

I guess.. Amu won't talk to me again. No matter how much I want to talk with her.

Can I give up?

**- SchoolDay - *Still Ikuto's POV***

"Then... you won't have any homework today. Enjoy it!" Nikaidou smiled.

"YATTA! NO HOMEWORK! WOHOOO! WHO'S GOING TO KARAOKE?! MY TREAT!" The loudest guy, Hakayama Iori screamed over the whole classroom.

_Aww.. my ears.._

"I'm going!" The boys said with a big smile on their face.

"Then we're coming too!" The girls said. It was obvious that they were thinking of something. "Ikuto-kun, why don't you come?" The girls surronded me.

"I don't feel like it. Maybe an another time." I closed my eyes. Too tired for even have my eyes open.

"Moooooooooh~!"

"Sorry."

"But next time! You promise~?" They asked.

"Sure."

"Then, Iori-kuun~! It's your treat!" The girls turned to Iori and gave him "Love-Aura".

".. Can't say no to cute girls like you." He said with a smile.

One after one other left the classroom. Only Amu was left.

She was reading a book. And I didn't feel talking to her, I was pretty sure that the Rima-girl would jump out of nowhere and take Amu.

I looked at the rain that was falling from the gray sky. I heard a book close. Amu's book.

I didn't want to look at her so I buried my face in my arms. I was laying on the table. With my eyes watching the rain.

I heard footsteps. Amu's.

I heard the door open.

I heard the door close slowly.

I closed my eyes again.

_Damn._

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_I was sure... that.. Ikuto would talk to me..._

_W-What happened to him?_

But I closed the door.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_It's so damn over. SO. DAMN. OVER._

_I can't love Amu anymore. How can I love someone that can't return my feelings? It's. Just. A. Waste._

But... I want to remember one of most happiest moments of my life. The rooftop.

The rooftop where I and Amu shared our secrets. The place we laughed, we hugged, the place that changed everything.

When I opened the door, some rain met my face.

I walked to the fence.

I looked down. It was high.

I could see some guys playing soccer and girls waiting for someone under their umbrellas.

Standing there was relaxing. It made me calm down. But not enough.

I wanted more. I wanted to relax more.

So I climbed over the fence to the other side. I sat down.

I looked over the whole city. The view wasn't so good as mine but it was enough.

"AHHH! TSUKIYOMI-SAN! PLEASE STAND THERE! WE'LL CALL HELP!" Two girls under their umbrellas yelled.

"Hah?"

"PLEASE DON'T MOVE! WE'LL CALL THE TEACHERS RIGHT AWAY! SIT STILL!" They yelled and one of them ran away.

"You can call back your friend. I'm not doing anything dangerous."

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE SUICIDE! YOUR LIFE IS IMPORTANT!" The girl yelled.

"Like I said. I'm not trying to do anything dangerous!"

"DON'T MAKE SUICIDE! WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU?! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE THIS WORLD! ALL THOSE PEOPLE NEED YOU!"

_This girl.... seriously ignoring me._

"But the most important person in my life doesn't think that way." I murmured.

"TSUKIYOMI-SAN! SIT STILL! JUST WAIT A BIT LONGER! THE TEACHERS ARE ON THEIR WAY!" She yelled again.

I saw some teachers run to the girl. They looked at me then their mouth opened.

"Tsukiyomi-kun! Wait there! Nikaidou-sensei is running to you! Stay where you are!" The teacher shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TSUKIYOMI-SAN! BEHIND YOU! -"

I turned my face to look what that girl were screaming about. But when I turned my head again.. I slipped.

"A bird." The girl said, from shock. _....?_

That was the last thing I heard.. until my head turned black.

**- One Week Later - *Amu's POV***

_IKUTO IS IN COMA! SERIOUSLY!_

_And... I get this feeling... I've felt it before.. I'm worried about him._

_I feel sick everytime I think about it. And I'm not brave enough to visit him in the hospital._

"Neenee~ Have you heard about that Ikuto-kun? He hasn't woke up yet." The girls in my class whispered. "I heard that he was doing suicide and that the most important person in his life hurted him!"

_What? That's m-me?_

"That person is the worst!" The girls whispered angry.

"That person don't deserve to live! If I was Ikuto-kun's most important person in his life, I would give up on everything!"

"Me too! I would be there for him!"

_Their talk... make my stomach hurt._

I looked at the clock. 15 minutes until the class.

I think I have time. I ran out of the classroom and looked for the bench Koyomi was usually sitting with her cards and everything. I can't remember her full name. But she's really popular with the girls. Hope she's alone. **(A/N; You remember Koyomi, the girl with those fortune telling and everything? xD)**

I saw her sitting on the usually bench.

"Koyomi-san! Have you time? I really want to ask you something really important for me!"

"Ah... Hinamori-san. Sure sure, ask me everything. But remember, that everything I say can change."

"Umm!" I took a seat beside her. "You know.. maybe you don't have to fortune me. Just give me a advice."

"I'll do my best!"

"Thank you! Ano neee.. There's this guy, who said to me that he was in love with me. He has a really good heart, he's good-looking even if I don't want to admit it.." I chuckled when I said that. "He wants me to return his feelings, but I can't.. since he's really rich and he's family is high-class when I'm low-class... I said to him that I couldn't fall in love with him since I live with a normal family, but he said to me that he didn't care. Just his love for me... And I have ignored him since he confessed."

"Hinamori-san.. if you want to know my option. You're looking at those small things. Not the big things."

"Eh?"

"Yes. That guy who love you. He's seriously in love with you, and you're ignoring him. How do you think he would feel? He would feel worthless, the girl in his life has turned him down and not even talking to him."

"...?"

"Hinamori-san, did you feel happy around him?"

"Y-Yes..? What do you want to say?"

"Did you feel safe? Did you have a diffrent feeling around him that you haven't had with those others?"

"Yes..? I felt.. happy and.. he was the only one who could make me feel that way.. I can't describe the feeling so good.."

"Hinamori-san... aren't you in love with that person?"

_______________________________________________

**Me: This chapter was... GOOOD! ;DDD**

**Amu: OMG!**

**Me: Don't say anything!**

**Kukai: Since we don't want to say so much about the next chapter so REVIEW!**

**Nagihiko: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Rima: You said it three times! I want to say it too! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Nagihiko: ... Now it's even? You said four times..**

**Rima: Even! xD**


	30. My Feelings

**Me: MOHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I had a test.. last week.. and full score was 21 points... MA-CHAN GETS 19 POINTS! XDD I was really happy.. until... my daddy said "It's no good. You should just have 1 wrong." And no good means for him = 'You don't have a brain'. AND I WAS LIKE; NANII?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! IT WAS JUST, **_**JUST **_**TWO WRONG! But... that's how asian works... all you that aren't from Asia; Listen up! Be proud that you aren't a asian! (though I'm proud to be a asian.. Problem; Dad.)**

**Thank you; miserae, A-shadow-of-a-doubt, Holy Angel Heart, Myansk, candyland21, Me2, Yoru-chan, xhappily-randomx, Amutolvr, trsofnaruto, Hinazuki Miu, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, xXYoraXx, Shokora 'N Strawberries, hapiez ureshikatta, yuuka-hanamaya, alexis-chan for reviewing! ;D I'm actually updating faster 'cause of you guys! *wipes of a tear* xD I have no life O.o**

**Ikuto: I agree.**

**Me: WTF?! *Ma-Chan's ultimate super-super wonderful powerful punch!* I'm such an angel *gives tenshi-aura* x]**

**Ikuto: ... A-A-Ak-Akum-..Akuma...**

**Me: HAAA?! **

________________________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_"Hinamori-san... aren't you in love with that person?"_

_*****_

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_A-Areeee~?!_

"W-Whaat do you m-mean?" I asked. _Me l-love Ikuto... can't be t-true.._

"Hinamori-san, aren't you denying the truth? You looked really troubled and happy when you said about that guy."

"But... I can't fall in love! Not in him!"

"Then, I can't help you anymore. This is all I can do. Now, it's your turn to do something, Hinamori-san."

"Ohh.. I see... K-Koyomi-san, thank you for your time! I'm going now!" I bowed and ran off.

I ran to my classroom. I couldn't afford to be late!

"Himamori-san! This is the last lesson! Hurry up!" Nikaidou-sensei winked to me.

I dashed to him.

"Gomenasai!" I bowed to him and dashed to my seat.

"Then, I'll continue reading from last time." Nikaidou-sensei said and opened the book.

_I can't love Ikuto! It's soo impossible! _

_I admit that... my heart have been crazy around him and.. I've been myself with him.. NOTHING MORE!_

_But... if he wasn't a Tsukiyomi... I would love him.. since the beginning._

_My life... has been quite.. boring without Ikuto here.._

_**Amu, aren't you in love with Ikuto? **_A voice said in my head.

_N-No... NO!_

_**Then.. visit him.**_

_I can't!_

_**Do it. Or admit that you love him!**_

_I won't do it!_

_**Then, what is this "my heart have been crazy around him"?!**_

_IT'S NOTHING!_

_**Right.. just go and visit him..**_

_I don't want too.._

**- Later - *Amu's POV***

AND HERE I AM! RIGHT INFRONT THE HOPITAL IKUTO'S IN!

I don't get it. _WHY AM I HERE?!_

"Etoo.. excuse me.. I'm searching for Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I asked the person who was in charge in everything.

She was writing some papers. She looked up at me.

"Tsukiyomi-sama has ordered us to not let anyone in."

"But.. Ikuto isn't awake yet.."

"His father."

"Ohh. But.. I really need to see him."

"You are?"

_... What should I say?!_

"His girlfriend."

Then.. she looked at me. From head to toe.

_Rude woman._

"Are you.. maybe.. Hinamori Amu-sama?" She asked me when she finally stopped looking up and down.

_What's with this "__**-sama**__"?!_

"Uhhh.. yes?"

She stopped writing.

"Room 532. The code is.. 5802" She whispered.

"Okay.. well.. thanks.." I said. _Room 532._

The elevator took... _FOREVER!_

It was extremly slow 'cause old people complained about the speed!

They were like, "You have no respect for us old people!", "If I get a heartattack, I'll sue this hospital!"

_Hope I don't become like that when.. I get older._

When the doors finally opened, it was only I that was going out.

I looked around, just door with numbers. And alot of doctors. They seemed smart. Really smart.

_Room 532. Room 532. Room 532._

I saw room.. 514 and started to go towards 516 and 518.

**- Flashback, Hospital - *Ikuto's POV* **

_My body.. felt pain. I've been dreaming nightmares. About Amu._

_I opened my eyes. My eyelids felt heavy. My sigh was blurry. I saw someone on the couch.. my old man._

_He was sleeping in a mountain of papers. Seemed like he took his work with him._

_"Oya-jii..." I tried to call him normally but my voice didn't feel the same. "Dad.."_

_He woke up with a sudden jerk._

_"Ohhh oh. Ikuto, you're awake, that's good." He rubbed his eyes. "You've been sleeping for 3 days."_

_"W-What?"_

_"When you fell off the roof, I got a emergency call from your school. They said that you were unconscious. They said to me that I could meet you in the hospital. Ikuto, you haven't seen your mother. She's worrying so much about you. She buying some pie to you now and when she comes back, be sure to say that you're alive."_

_"Sure.."_

_"Ikuto, what's troubling you?"_

_"Oya-jii.. don't say to the public that I'm awake.. I can't bear with the media. Can you say to them that I'm still unconscious? Except the docters."_

_He smiled._

_"Sure." He opened the door. "I'm going to make a call. Be sure to rest."_

_"Oii oya-jii.. you.. haven't heard something from..." I took a pause. "Amu?"_

_"I'm sorry but she haven't been here."_

_"...."_

_"Be sure to rest. You maybe haven't realised it, but you broke your leg. Don't move it too much."_

_"Fine."_

**- End of Flashback - *Ikuto's POV***

I haven't walked so much. Some nurse wanted me to exercise but I wasn't in the mood.

I've been on this uncomftorble bed since I woke up!

I looked out. There was some birds sitting on the tree branch. The birds were looking at me. And I was looking at them.

_I wonder... if those in school.. knows that I'm lying to them. They must still think that I'm in coma._

_Heh._

I heard some footsteps running. They heard.... familliar.

_Is that.... Amu?_

The footsteps stopped just behind my door.

_Ikuto, do something!_

I closed my eyes.

And the door opened.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I finally reached door 532! I pressed those buttons and the door opened.

And there he was.

Sleeping.

But he was injured. He had bandage around his forehead and two band-aids on his chin.

Bandage around his left foot and around his hands.

I stopped breathing. I haven't seen Ikuto in such long time. I couldn't feel any happiness from him anymore.

_Those injures... all my fault._

Everything was my fault. If I wasn't such a baka, he wouldn't be here!

My fault that he was hurt. My fault that he was unconscious. My fault that he's been suffering. My fault that he loved me. My fault.

My tears fell down from my cheeks.

I hesitate, I wanted to walk to him.

_What if he wakes up?_

But I took the chance.

I looked at him. I wiped off my tears from felling down on him.

He was sleeping so peacefully.

I touched his cheek. He was cold.

"Ikuto... are you there?" I whispered while I was stroking his cheek. "I'm really sorry what I did. I'm terrible, I know."

Silence.

I wiped away my tears again.

"Ikuto.. please wake up." I sobbed. "I can't bear watching you in this situation. Ikuto, wake up!"

He was still sleeping.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Please wake up! I haven't said the most important thing to you yet! **I love you!" (A/N: SURPRISE! XD)**

_What did I say?! Those words.. just slipped out!_

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

My eyes opened. Widely.

Amu was above me. Crying.

"What did you say?" I took her wrist and pulled her to me.

_Was there still hope?_

_____________________________________________

**Me: Ehmm. Ma-Chan won't say something now. It'll maybe be a spoiler to the next chapter! REVIEW!**

**Kukai: Doesn't seem like Ikuto and Amu are here. REVIEW! **

**Me: OHH YEAH! GUYS! I've decided which fanfiction I will write! But I won't say anything about it! But it'll be much better than this!**

**Yaya: Will Yaya be in it?! Come on, Ma-Chiiii~!**

**Me: O___O' Ma-Chi..? xD**

**Nagihiko: Anyways, REVIEW! REVIEW! Ma-Chan wrote fanfictions instead her homework! (though she doesn't have any, she's finished!)**


	31. I Love You

**Me: Buenos díaz mina-san! I'm sorry if I updated slowly.. BUT I HAVE MY REASONS! XD**

**First; I watched One Piece, and I decided to read the manga, so I've done that now and I'm waiting for the next chapter, and second....**

**I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER IN MY NEXT FANFICTIOOOON! ;D**

**Gosh, I loove that fanfic! xD**

**Oppss... don't seem like I have time to write my conversation with Ikuto or Amu! xD**

_____________________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_Was there still hope?_

_*****_

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Was this... a dream?_

"Amu! Say that once again!"

**.:Amu's POV:.**

My head... was spinning.

"W-Weren't you sleeping?"

_WASN'T HE SLEEPING?! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!_

"What did you say?!" He held my hands, really hard.

"I didn't say anything..."

"Liar!"

"I didn't say anything! I'm g-going now! I just wanted.. to check how you were doing!" I wiped off my tears and took a step back.

"Amu, stay here! Please..."

"I c-can't! I need to go back!" I tried to make up a excuse.

"Amu, you can't! I won't let you!" Ikuto tried to stand up but failed. "Aww! My leg...!"

I hesitated.

_Do Ikuto.. need help?_

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_I won't ruin this chance! Even if this pain from my broken leg is killing me!_

I tried to crawl to Amu. Didn't help so much.

"Damn!"

"I-Ikuto... you want help?"

I ignored her.

I finally reached her and took her leg.

"S-Stay with me..."

"Ikuto, you need to stay in your bed."

"You said that you loved me. I won't let you go until you admit it!"

"I did _not_ say that I loved you!"

"You did!"

"Just forget about that! I'll get you in bed and then I'll leave!"

"Try to."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Ikuto, you stubborn!_

I took his hand and dragged him to the bed.

"I want to leave, so I'm gonna do this fast so I can do that!"

_Ikuto's... very heavy!_

When I finally got Ikuto on the bed, I was exhausted!

"I'm going... forget what happened today.. Please..."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

Amu turned and I got this.. kick.

I took her hand and pulled her to me.

"You forgot this when we were did this on the rooftop?" Her head was against my chest. "You're still wearing the ring I gave you, that must mean something!"

"It's pretty!"

"That's why I bought it to you!"

"..."

"Amu... if you leave.. that means you love me. If you stay, I won't say something.."

No answer.

**.:Amu's POV:**

_Amu, if you leave, HE'LL REALISE THAT..._

_**Amu, just admit that you love him! You said it too! **_The voice in my head said.

_HE'LL REALISE THAT I LOVE HIM!_

"I hate you.." I murmured.

"You love me." Ikuto said. "I want you too.. beside on this bed.."

"I won't do it."

"Then, I can't be your friend."

_Amu, you need Ikuto by your side!_

"Fine.." I went up to the bed and sat beside Ikuto.

"Amu, I heard what you said. I've been awake awhile now.. If you don't believe me, we can look at what the cameras got."

"Y-You've got cameras in your room?"

"Yeah?"

_Damn! Cameras! _

"W-What I said... was just.."

"Amu, you can't escape what you just said. You don't have to say that again, but I know now that I don't need to give up."

"You w-wanted to give up on me?"

Ikuto nodded.

"I'll do anything for hearing those three words again."

I didn't answer him.

"You're stupid."

"Maybe."

_Amu.. say something good! Something important!_

"Nee Ikuto.. this is an example.. if I fall in love with you.. what would happen?"

"I won't tell you."

"Why..?"

" 'Cause you can't ask something like that."

"I don't like you."

"Right.."

"Amu, you love me right?"

"As a friend, yes."

"I mean.. as a man."

"... Maybe.."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I kissed Amu. A fast kiss. A kiss that would surprise her.

As expected, she turned red. Like a tomato.

"Did you feel anything?" I asked and took her temperature.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!"

"I kissed you..?"

"Without my permission!"

"Amu, don't say like that. I can give you many more."

"I won't let you."

"Like it would happen."

With that said, I took Amu's both wrist and pulled her back on the bed. I simply.. kissed her. But my left leg was a bit slow.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Ikuto's kissing me!_

I tried to pull him back, but once again, he was too strong for me.

"Dont. Try. To. Resist." He said between the kisses.

When he said that.. something in me changed.

My hands were searching his neck, pulling him closer to me. Didn't want to let him go.

"Ikuto." I said between his kiss. "I can't believe that.. I love you."

Ikuto smirked.

"I knew it." He said and kissed me again.

_____________________________________________

**Me: Guys! This is soo rushed and soo short! But I'm tired of this fanfic... I want to write my other! T___T REVIEW ANYWAYS! (Though, I didn't like this chapter...)**

**Ikuto: ;D**

**Me: What? Ohh yeah, guys, next chapter will be dah end! Then I'll write one extra chapter for you xD Like I said this summer x]**

**Ikuto: I want to tell them about your new fanfic!**

**Me: YOU CAN'T! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! XDD**

**Ikuto: Dangerous girl O.o**

**Me: EHMM! **

**Rima: Review Review ;D**


	32. The End

**Thank yaa; Yoru-chan-Amuto-freak, trsofnaruto, Myansk, Me2, Evilmasterminds13, Snowiisan, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, AmutoLuver, DawnHeart, Shokora 'N Strawberries, xhappily-randomx, Hinazuki Miu, AmutoFangirl1021, jezra_8, ROCKINGtheseLIPSmyBOYCZ, FrankiiCesca, yuuka-hanamaya, Holy Angel Heart for reviewing ;D**

**Me: Mwhahhahaahahaha! Last Chapter! Then it's daah end ;D BUT, I'm gonna write a extra chapter for you guys so don't worry!**

**Ikuto: Extra chapter? **

**Me: Yeah?**

**Amu: ..... I thought it was the end..**

**Ikuto: No way.**

____________________________________________

_**Recap**_

_"I knew it." He said and kissed me again._

*****

**.:Amu's POV:.**

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Beside Ikuto.

I took a look at him. He was looking at me with his beautiful eyes.

_I love this man.._

I didn't say anything, I just took my hand through his hair.

"Amu, I love you." Ikuto said suddenly.

My heart took a beat. I blushed.

I laid my forehead against his forehead.

"I know." I said and kissed him.

I could feel his hands on my waist.

"Nee Ikuto.. what will happen to your family?" I asked. "Will I ruin it?"

Ikuto smiled.

"Don't worry. My dad already knows it, he's really glad that I got a girlfriend. He doesn't care if you're rich or not, he's not like normal rich dad."

"Hmmm..."

"Amu, he's not affected by our money. He's got another personality around my mother."

"What do you mean..?"

"It's like... me. With you."

"Eh?"

Ikuto hid himself under the cover.

"Gahhh.. I can't talk about stuff like this!"

I smiled.

I hugged him.

"Ikuto... you little boy." I whispered.

***The door opens***

"Ikuto! How are you? You've been resting?" A manly voice said.

**.:Ikuto's Dad POV:.**

_Ooooooh hoo! What's this? His girlfriend?_

The pinkette jumped away from Ikuto.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I sighed.

"Oya-jii... you came at a bad time.."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Who's this?! Oyajii..? That means.. old man? But it's like father-and-son._

_..._

_THIS IS IKUTO'S FATHER?!_

I gave Ikuto a sharp look that meant, **help-me-outta-here!**

Ikuto nodded.

"Dad, this is.. my girlfriend." Ikuto said and waved at me. I think he meant **come-here.**

I ran to Ikuto and bowed towards Ikuto's father.

"I'm sorry if I haven't intruduced myself yet! I'm Hinamori Amu!"

Silence........

"Oh hoo, Ikuto! You sure picked a good girl! I'm very proud of you!" The man said and smiled widely. "Amu-san, I'm Ikuto's father. You can call me Aruto."

".. Aruto..-san."

"I told you to call me Aruto!" Aruto-san smiled.

I was surprised how much Ikuto looked like his father. His hair, everything.

"No Aruto-san, I'm not good enough to call you for Aruto!" I said and bowed again.

"Then.. when you marry my son, you have to call me for Otou-san! That's a deal!"

_Marry? MARRIGE?! _

"Hah?"

"Of course! I can already see that you two have alot to show me and our family!"

"Oya-jii... please leave.. You interrupted something." Ikuto said.

"Ikuto, I just wanted to ask you, you're still staying in Tokyo, right?"

_I forgot.. Ikuto supposed to leave... Will this mean.. that we can't see each other anymore?_

I looked at him, he looked back.

"Dad, I changed my mind. I'll stay in Japan. I don't have any reasons for leaving anymore."

"Then, I'll go and make calls." Aruto-san said and turned. "I'm proud of both of you." He said before closing the door behind him.

I fell on the bed.

"That was..." I couldn't find the right word.

"Like I said, my dad isn't some scary-rich guy, right?"

"This time.... you're right." I said and sat up on the bed.

I rested my head against Ikuto's chest.

"Ikuto.. are we dating?"

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I hugged Amu.

"Didn't we do that a long time ago?" I whispered into her ear.

I could feel that her temperature were rising.

"And.. we're going to marry each other in the future, don't forget that." I teased her.

"DON'T JOKE ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT!" She took the pillow and threw it at me.

_She's shy. Hahahah!_

"Sorry." I said, but I smirked. She knew that I didn't mean my 'sorry'.

"Ikuto... I'm leaving. I'm sure my parents are worried about me."

"You have to?" I played hurt. "Can't you be here a bit longer?" I said and reached for Amu.

"Well... if you're really insist," She said and smiled evil, that meant **you're-gonna-regret-it! **"I'm sure my parents will understand."

"Of course, your parents already knows that I'm your boyfriend." I said.

She thought about it.

"You mean the sleepover?"

I nodded.

"Well, I can't blame it, can I?"

I didn't answer her. Instead, Amu crawled up on the bed where we cuddled together.

**- 3 Days Later - *Amu's POV***

"Ikuto... you're sure about this?" I asked my boyfriend, who stood up with crutches.

"I'm... fine... Natsume-sensei said that these will help."

"And you'll be walking with those... 1 to 2 weeks?"

"I think so."

"Gosh! This will be hell to me! You'll walk like a kame-san!" **(A/N; Kame-san = Turtle)**

"It's not my fault. It's that freakin' bird fault!" Ikuto complained.

"..."

_It's actually my fault.. If I realised my feelings sooner, Ikuto would never be in this state._

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_I can read what she's thinking._

"Amu, if I didn't fall, wouldn't I be in London?"

"Sorry... I can't stop thinking that way."

"Throw away those thoughts. They're not gonna ruin me." I said and tried to stroke Amu's cheek, it was a little hard. "And I think Haruka is out there waiting for us."

"Fine."

We walked to the car.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

.... I see docters and nurses around the car.

Guess that they want to say GoodBye and everything. Since he's a Tsukiyomi. My _**boyfriend!**_

"Tsukiyomi-sama, please take care of yourself. If you ever get injured, please call this hospital!" The docters said and bowed.

"Ikuto-san, please take care of yourself." A nurse said and bowed.

"Thanks everyone." Ikuto answered them.

Haruka opened the door for both me and Ikuto. I got in first.

Just as Haruka shut the door, someone knocked and the door opened again.

"Ikuto-sama, Amu-sama, we can't leave you without saying this!" The docters and nurses looked in.

"Hmm?" Ikuto closed his eyes.

"WE HOPE YOU A GOOD MARRIGE! WE WISH YOU ALL HAPPINESS IN THE WORLD! Amu-sama, you're the best fiancée to Ikuto-sama!" The nurses and docters.

_.. Are these.. fan of us? _

_AND ME AND IKUTO AREN'T ENGAGED __**YET!**_

Ikuto's eyes opened and he started to laugh.

"Hahahahah!"

"Ha-h-hahah.." I tried to laugh. "T-Thanks.."

The door closed and I opened the window. The car started and I could feel the sun shining on me.

"I look forward to the future." Ikuto said and leaned closer to me.

"Me too." I smiled and Ikuto kissed me.

The kiss that made me feel like an adult, the kiss that made me forget everything around me, the kiss that reminded me about my first kiss, the kiss that made every other turn their look at us. The kiss I loved.

I leaned at Ikuto's shoulder. I looked out, at the blue sky. I found a cloud that were formed like a heart.

My question?

Yes, I loved Ikuto. And I always will.

_____________________________________________

**Me: Ma-Chan... f-finally done! T___T *cries rivers* REVIEW! MA-CHAN WANTS MORE THAN 400 REVIEWS AFTER THE EXTRA CHAPTER!**

**Nagihiko: This was nice, wasn't it? I enjoyed reading it.**

**Rima: I'm s-s-soo h-happy for Amu's s-sake! *hugs Nagihiko***

**Me: I s-see..**

**Rima: Shouldn't you tell about your second fanfic?**

**Me: Naah, let's tell my readers in the next chapter xP**

**Rima: I look forward it.**

**Yaya: Yaya-chan too!**

**Kukai: By the way, where's Ikuto and Amu?**

**Utau: ... Isn't it obvious..? They're all lovely-dovey ^^;**

**Me: Hhahaha! xD REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	33. Extra Chapter: Our Future Together

**Me: Omg.. last chapter of 'Do I Love Him?'.. I really didn't thought that this would come! I thought that I would have 10 reviews after I finished this story xD And right now, I have... 399 reviews xD Who's gonna be the lucky to be the 400 reviewer? ;D (I seriously didn't thought that I would have 399 reviews!)**

**Ikuto: Ma-Chan, I know that you have a surprise to us.**

**Me: Hooooooooh, Ikuto-kun, you're good 8D**

**Ikuto: Don't you know who're you talking about?**

**Amu: Can't you say it now?**

**Me: Fine! But I'll say it at the end xP Read this chapter first xP And ooh yeah, this chapter is a bit longer xP**

_

* * *

__Have you ever been thinking that love was useless?_

_That you were different from people?_

_That no one ever loved you?_

_Wrong._

_Dare to be yourself._

_Don't listen listen what the other say._

_Stand up._

_**~Ma-Chan's Message for you. :)**_

* * *

**- 6 Months Later, February - *Ikuto's POV***

I looked at my girlfriend. She was sleeping peacefully.

I stroked her cheek and kissed her hair.

"Amuuuu.." I whispered in her ear. "You look like an little girl when you sleep."

"M..mmm.." She buried her face in my neck. "Let me sleep."

"Your parents said that you could sleep here for 3 days, but I never thought that you would be like this." I pulled my hand through her back.

"Nnnn.."

"Wake up...~ We have alot of things to do today."

"Like what?"

"That's a secret."

"I'm... not gonna wake up then.."

"Please... for me?" I kissed her. "I'll go and prepare your clothes, by the time I get back, I want to see a fully-awake Amu."

"Mmmm..."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

When Ikuto left, I got up. I yawned.

I saw Ikuto's white shirt he used to use and took it on me. I searched for Ikuto.

I went to the libary.

"Ikutoooo.. Are you in here?" I asked.

Ikuto was in the corner. He was looking at something. He looked up and suddenly, he did a quick move.

"Ah, sorry." He smiled and walked to me. "Your clothes are in the living room."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_I need to hide the thing!_

_I'll have it in my pocket._

"Amu, hurry up. We can't be late to the restaurant."

"... Fine."

**- At the resturant - *Amu's POV***

"Nee Ikuto... who are we waiting at..?" I asked the man next to me.

"Someone.."

"Come on, tell me!" I tried to play **the-cute-angel.** "Come on!"

Ikuto looked at something behind me. He smirked.

"You're late." He said.

"Hahah, sorry! There was alot of trafic today!" A voice said.

_That voice.. this voice.. this scent.._

I looked up. What did I see?

Kukai-senpai and Utau!

"Yaaah Hinamori! Haven't seen you in awhile! Have it been a year? Maybe more?" Kukai smiled the smile I knew.

"Kukai-senpai... Utau..." My tears filled with tears. I jumped right at him.

"Woaah Hinamori, you've grown!" He laughed and hugged me.

"W-Why are you here?" I cried. "Shouldn't you two be in America?"

"Naahh, I'm free this whole week from school. Ikuto heard that and asked us to visit you!" Kukai said and spun me around.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_This guy.. wanna have a kick in his face?!_

"Oii... time out. Don't touch my girlfriend." I said and pulled Amu to me. "You have your own."

Kukai just looked at me and then smiled.

"Don't worry! Me and Utau are already engaged!" He said and hugged Utau. "You can't see our rings?" He said and showed both his left and Utau's.

"Heheh, we wanted it to be a surprise." Utau explained and looked at Kukai. "Kukai, maybe it was a bad idea?"

"Don't worry." He said and kissed her cheek. "Why don't we sit? My legs are really tired."

"Kukai.. you're lazy as ever." I said and smiled at him.

"Hahhahah, wanna order something?" Kukai said and called for a waitress. "I want water."

The waitress bowed and disappeard.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

"Soooooo.. tell me how all this happened!" I smiled. "I'm really sure that Ikuto wants to know!"

"Ehmm.." Ikuto coughed.

I gave him a stab in the waist.

"Oh yeah... I really want.. to know..."

Utau looked at us then chuckled. "Honestly, I don't know. This guy here just proposed."

"Maahh, how long have I known Utau? More than... 10 years? And I've been in love with this crazy girl since I met her, so why not?"

Utau blushed.

"Congratulations! I forgot to say that!"

_I'm so happy for they.._

"So Hinamori and Ikuto, I've heard that you two also were engaged?" Kukai looked at us.

_?_

"w-WHAT?! W-We are _not _engaged! W-Who said t-tha-that?!" I asked. I could feel that my heart would jump out of nowhere.

"Amu, Ikuto.. your father called every little person in our family and told that to us." Utau said.

"Yeah, your father, your father." Kukai said for himself and nodded.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Oya-jii... I'll call you and kill you! _

_You need to control yourself when you're in good mood!_

"Oya-jii...." I murmured.

_But.. I can tease Amu now! Good idea!_

"But.. Amu.. don't be so shy.. Doesn't it sound good? Engaged? .. Marrige?" I leaned closer to Amu. "It sounds great.."

Her ears turned red.

"No way!" She screamed at me. "D-Don't be ridiculous!"

"Hahahahah, Hinamori! You two are already like a married couple!" Kukai laughed. "Just get engaged, already!"

"Kukai! Let's stop talk about this! I want to know everything you did in America!" Amu lied.

_She's using this as a excuse!_

_Fine.. But just this time._

"I agree, Kukai. Tell us everything you did there.."

"I have so much to tell you! Ikuto, it wasn't a good idea to send me there! There was such nice people there, their english.. pjooooohh!"

Utau chuckled again.

"Kukai did so many things there!" Utau said. "I have pictures and everything!"

"Ooooh, let's see, let's see!"

**- Later, Evening - *Amu's POV***

"Ikuto, I'm so tired! We were half of the day in that restaurant and then we were playing in the amusement park!"

"But you did have a good time, right?"

"I didn't have a good time."

"What?"

"I had a _great _time!" I took Ikuto's arm and leaned against his shoulder. "I don't.."

"Hmm..?" Ikuto stopped.

"I don't want to let go of you.." I confessed.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I took Amu in my embrace.

"Then don't."

"Ikuto... people are watching.."

"You know, I still want to take you to a place."

"Huh?"

"The beach."

"But it's ice cold! Don't forget that it's February!"

"Come on, this is a request from your boyfriend."

"Fine..!"

_She gives up so easily._

"Let's call a taxi." I said and pulled her to me. "Look, I'm calling for a taxi. I'm not calling Haruka."

Amu chuckled.

As she looked at the other way, I touched the thing that was in my pocket.

When we arrived at the beach, it was empy. It was dark and I could hear the waves.

"Nee Ikuto, why are we here?" She asked. "It's cold.."

I hugged her from behind.

"Warmer?"

She nodded.

"Let's go!" I said and dragged her to the water.

"w-What are you doing?!"

"Well, I'm curious about the water. I wanna see how cold it is." I said and ran to the water.

"Ikuto, s-stop!"

"Too late!" I said and sat down on the shallow water. The water was only 4 centimeters of me.

**(A/N; Getting tired now! Been writing this for 2 days! I've got dark circles under my eyes!)**

"Don't just stand there!" I said and pulled Amu down. For some reason.. I pulled her to hard so she fell down, landing on her back.

"Ikuto! Look what you did! I'm wet!"

"So am I." I said and kissed her.

I looked down at Amu. I kissed her again.

"Amu... I love you.." I said and removed a hair from Amu's face. "I can't get enough of you.."

She just looked at me with her golden eyes. She stroked my cheek.

"I know.."

"Amu, I've been thinking lately...."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we... get married?"

Her eyes widen.

"I'm not.. jealous of Kukai or Utau that they're already engaged but.. this love I have for you.. I don't want it to end." I said and kissed her again. "You're the girl for me, no one else. I want you by my side, forever."

I took out the thing from my pocket. The silver ring.

"So Hinamori Amu... wanna be Tsukiyomi Amu?" I asked and showed her the ring. "How about it?"

She started to cry.

"A-Amu, did I say something wrong? Please forgive me!"

_What did I say?!_

"I-Ikuto, you idiot! How can you believe that you said something mean to me?!" She cried. "Put that ring on me!"

"W-Was that a Yes?"

"What do you think?!"

"You need to say it."

"Damn you Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I will marry you! Hinamori Amu marries Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Are you happy now?!"

I smirked.

"Yes."

"B-But Ikuto... you won't c-cheat on me?" She blushed and looked away.

I didn't answer her. I just hugged her, my head was resting at her chest.

"Amu, you aren't cold in the water?"

"You're here."

Silence.

"Nee Amu.. I want you, right now."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Ikuto... we're engaged now.._

_I want you too... but I'm afraid.._

"Ikuto.. I'm scared.."

"I won't hurt you.. I promise."

"Are you s-sure?"

"Mm."

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

When we got home, Amu was still wet.

"Wanna take a bath?" I asked.

Amu was blushing, holding my shirt.

She nodded.

"I don't want to be alone.."

I didn't understand what she meant first but then..

"You won't."

I took her upstairs where the bathroom was and surprisly, the bath was ready.

_Haruka, you're the best!_

"I suppose that you're a little shy, so we're doing this.." I said and lifted Amu with my two arms and jumped in the bathtub.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?! Are you a idiot?!" She screamed at me.

"You're back to the Amu I know."

She looked at me then she laughed.

"This top annoys me!" Amu said and took it off. "Should I take off my jeans too?"

_I.. I-I n-never seen A-Amu... h-halfna-naked.._

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Ikuto's... blushing?_

"Ikuto.. are my eyes showing me the right thing..?"

"H-Hmm?"

"Are you blushing?"

"What?! No way!" He said and blushed even more.

"You're soo blushing!" I teased him.

"I'm not!"

"You are! Don't be so shy!" I said and took off my jeans. "I _was _shy of showing these parts to you but.. we can do this!" I said and took the bubble-bottle and pressed it. "Bubbles can help.."

He smiled.

"You've thought about it?"

_Well, yeah?_

"I knew that this day would come sooner or later so I had to think about something! But it doesn't seem like I'm the shy." I said and smiled.

"You're smart." He said and kissed me.

"I know." I said and pulled him to me.

_Some of the parts of me wanted more..!_

Ikuto understood me and tore off his shirt.

"A-Amu.. you really want this..? You know that we can s-stop.. anytime.."

"Don't.. I want.. you, Ikuto.."

Ikuto didn't answer me and kissed me again.

**- Later - *Ikuto's POV***

"Amu... you know, we can stop this.." I said.

_I don't want to force her into anything.._

"I'm ready... and we're engaged now.." She said and pulled me to the bed.

".. Okay." I looked at Amu's back. She had just a towel around her.

_She must be freezing.._

"Amu, you're 100% sure about this?" I asked again.

_Really don't want to force her.._

She nodded.

"We'll try, but if you feel uncomfterble, stop me."

She nodded once again.

I kissed her and she kissed me back. I stroked her cheek and looked into her golden eyes.

I took off the towel around her.

Her body was.... beautiful.

"You're... so.. beautiful.." I said and kissed every part of it.

"Ikuto... I love you.. more than anyone else..." She whispered.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Ikuto's body.. was beautiful.._

_He had 6-pack and his skin was so smooth.._

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"Amu, I love you.. more than you can imagine.." I kissed her. "You're the love of my life."

And that day, it was the day Amu and I made love for the first time. **(A/N: This is not a M-rated story! Don't forget that! That why I'm not writing the scene soo... you know xD)**

**- Next Day - *Amu's POV***

I woke up.. seeing Ikuto sleep next to me. I noticed how diffrent I felt, I felt.. like an adult.

I watched Ikuto sleep for 30 minutes before I realised something.

_I'll take those things now.._

I thought for myself and ran to the bathroom.

The clothes was still there and I took my jeans. I rummaged in my pocket.

The two things were safetly there.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_Amu.. where are you?_

I woke up when Amu ran out of the room. I heard that she was in the bathroom.

"Amu! Are you there?" I asked.

She was back in a second.

"Sorry if I woke you up.. I have something to give you."

"First of all, are your body okay?"

She nodded.

I looked in her hand. She held two things.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I saw Ikuto looking at the things in my hand.

"Close your eyes." I said and kissed him.

He did it without saying anything.

I took the black thing and put on the thing on him.

He opened his eyes.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I opened my eyes and looked at Amu. She was looking at me.

And I felt something cold against my chest.

She had put me on something..

I held the thing.

A necklace.. it was a black puzzle-piece.

"What's this?"

"Ikuto.. I have one the same, but a white one." She showed me hers.

It was a exactly same but in white.

"It wasn't a expensive thing but I really loved this couple-necklace.. Don't you get it? These two pieces are matched for each other."

She showed and she was right, the two pieces was perfect match.

I understood what she meant.

"These resembles us, doesn't it?"

She smiled.

"Ikuto, I love you." She said and blushed.

I kissed Amu.

"Want help to put yours on?" I asked.

She gave hers to me.

I put the necklace on her. I looked at her pink hair.

"Amu, I've said it many times before but I'll say it again." I said. "I love you, my fiancé."

Her ears turned red.

I smiled for myself.

I knew that our love wouldn't end. It would continue in years.

____________________________________________________

**READ THIS!**

**Me: DONEE! WITH THIS WHOLE FANFIC! ;D**

**Rima: I liked it, what's your surprise?**

**Me: ;D I'm gonna upload my next fanfic, right now! xD Or I already have it..**

**Ikuto: Okay..?**

**Me: I'm saying you; the fanfic's name is 'Love or Hate' and is under this fanfic, just look!**

**But I need to go now, been in the libary quite a while now, PLEASE REVIEW! Review! ;D**


End file.
